L of Z: Keys to The Forgotten Realm
by Chris Robins
Summary: One year has passed to the day since the Twilight nearly conquered the land. Darkness once again grows under a veil of secrecy. Will the Princess and Hero be able to keep things together? Will they accept their destiny and what it is they truly are?
1. A Day to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Big surprise. **

_A/N: Well, here's my first attempt at a 'serious' Zelda fic. This is, I suppose, a sequel to TP. As some side notes: There may be some indiscrepancies that pop up from time to time as we go along. Simply because I don't have the dialogue of TP down just yet. :) So please forgive me if such a thing were to occur. Second, this fic is in part inspired by and will have some references to or have similar material as "The Hero of Wolves," by Wolfess. (Really, really good story by the way) For some odd reason, I can't post a link here, so you'll have to search for it or go to my profile and you'll find it there under my favorite stories.  
_

_Another note is, she already knows I'm doing this, so please don't go and act like I'm stealing because I'm not. So that everyone knows, this chapter contains a few pieces of material similar to that of the above mentioned. I won't reveal which parts, so as not to give Wolfess' story line away, but so you know, they are there and they're not my own creation.  
_

_Finally: This is a Link/Zelda fic. And as I said before, this is my first attempt, so reviews are appreciated, as that is how I get better at this fanfiction writing stuff... Lastly, if you haven't beaten TP yet, I would suggest not to read any further for random and possibly numerous spoilers are bound to come up eventually. Alright, enough yabering for now, on with the story! R&R please._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A Day to Remember**

A beautiful day is what a Hylian would call it. The sun shone brightly over the southern fields of the castle as wild horses galloped off in the distance. Butterflies and other graceful creatures sanctified the skies and beautified the grounds of the proud center of all the Hyrule Kingdom.

"Yes... A beautiful day," murmured the princess.

She lay spread out on the field, enjoying the peace and serenity that she didn't often get. Today was more of a day off for all the workers of the castle. Even those from Castle Town, took the day and relaxed with family and friends.

This was a special day.

The princess sat up straight and slowly got to her feet, her senses pleading with her to lay back down and enjoy the stillness. As she brushed off the grass and unwrinkled her casual dress, she found herself staring into the distant gorge that divide the fertile fields of the castle from the even more expensive plains of Hyrule. She allowed her mind to wander farther still, past rivers and streams, over rocks and bridges until she could faintly recall to memory the quiet village of the Hero.

Today marked the one year anniversary. Today was the day Link had saved her and her kingdom from a terrible evil. A plague, once cast away into the Twilight World, had somehow found his way back. He came simply for one purpose: to finish what he started countless years ago.

Her face twitched as she recalled the foul name.

'Gannondorf...'

She loathed the man, more then any could ever know. He was cunning beyond measure, and his physical appearance not only boasted a talent for devilish tricks, but for brute strength and merciless treatment. Clearly, from her own personal experiences and from the research she had conducted during the past year on the supposed 'Dead King' of the Gerudo: this was one man that was not to be trifled with.

Be it from exhaustion of mind or of body, perhaps even both, she collapsed back to the earth. The years events had taken their toll. The rebuilding of the world was one thing, but the words their enemy had left them was another.

"_Do not think this is over... The Destinies of Light and Dark shall be written in blood..."_

And then, with what seemed like a painful expression, he simply vanished. What only worsened her feelings of uncertainty and sorrow was that of the hasteful, but wise decision of Midna's breaking of the Mirror.

Her face wrinkled into a forlorn expression.

"Midna..."

Her mind floated back to the Twili Princess. Like her, Midna had also fallen to the sinister tricks of Gannondorf. She too knew of the pain that he was capable of. The Twilight Princess had gambled and lost everything in an attempt to stop Zant from escaping the Realm of Twilight. After conquering Midna's world, he had set his eyes on the Kingdom of Hyrule; not only setting his gaze, but his hand as well. She scoffed at the irony of it all. Zant was but a puppet to Gannondorf, in which she too had become, if only briefly.

Zelda rolled onto her side as she recalled the painful memories. In all her wisdom, she did not foresee the very root of all Evil simply walk up to her and demand submission or face death. In those days, she thought she was careful and strong. Back then, nothing would stand between her and the safety of her people. Nothing would stand in the way of duty. She believed that she had the wisdom and strength necessary to guide the people of Hyrule and keep them safe from harm. She sighed as the more potent memories came to pass.

She had been wrong.

In letting down her guard, she failed to realize the threat that had come to her. Only by some miracle was she spared from her fate, something that unto this day, she did not understand. Everyone was transformed around her, even the Hero fell victim to the darkness, and yet she had remained whole, still tangent despite the shadowy world that Hyrule had become.

She rolled back over, her eyes once again gazing at the heavens.

"Link..."

Out of all the people to come and save her, save Hyrule, the world even, she was not expecting that someone to be him. She heard of the legends, she knew of what the supposed Hero of Time was to be like, and he wasn't even close... but so much more.

His piercing blue eyes always ran straight through her, seemingly stopping any of her own gazes towards him. Out of all the people in the world, he was the only one that managed to escape her understanding.

Since the restoration of the crown to her being, she no longer held herself like she did before. In the beginning she felt alone, and the only pillar of strength she had was herself. But there was one who she could now turn to for strength and lean on if necessary. She would never admit it, but he was her greatest source of strength, and the most puzzling and captivating person she had ever met.

From an early age, since the death of her father, she was forced to be the strong willed leader that was unafraid, and decisive. It was around that time, that her secret had assumed its place, and from then on, she was considered one of the wisest beings in all of Hyrule. Despite this ability to understand, despite this wisdom that she carried with her at all times: Link was still able to elude it all.

She smiled dreamily as the sun began its long descent from the top of the mountainous sky. Memories of his past deeds flowed freely through her mind. In the passing of one year, they had spent considerable more time together. It was sort of a unanimous and unspoken decision that neither of them seemed to understand; but never wanted to deny: The Hero became her Guardian, and she the Princess of the Hero.

Humble beginnings as it were, she smiled bright at the friendship she thought she'd never have and for the feelings that seemed to deepen each time she saw him.

"Princess!" called one of the many maids from the castle. "Princess Zelda! Your meal is ready, your highness!"

Zelda quietly frowned, "Coming!" she called and willed herself to get up. She took a few steps before stopping at a beautiful rose, one that stood out amongst all the other flowers around it. She bent down, smiling and was going to pick it to place in her hair in hopes of wooing a certain someone, but decided against it.

"Why should I take you?" she barely spoke, "when you are by far the most beautiful and outspoken flower, giving hope to all those around you?"

Instead she merely caressed the petals and touched the stem to bring it closer to her face, to smell the fragrance. To her surprise a quick sharp prick stung her finger and a thick reddish substance dripped off and onto the ground.

She smiled, despite the annoyance, finding her words and the situation incredibly ironic.

"Not only the most beautiful... But the least understood as well... Such beauty, accompanied by such defenses... Ohh, it doesn't suit you..."

She shook her head, clearing her cryptic thoughts and walked calmly into the castle, readying herself for the day's events. She had spent most of the time out in the field trying to collect her thoughts, and it would seem she only ended up complicating them more. Her hopes would then have to rest on her expected guest, one who was sure to calm her nerves and quiet her sorrows on this most beautiful and special day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The quick transition from flowery fields to walls of stone could be considered normal for some, and for others just plain ridiculous.

The inner workings of the capitol of Hyrule were both majestic, artful, and sometimes ominous. Stone statues of what previous kings and queens believed to be the Goddesses, lined every hall and room. Glistening golden chandeliers hung in the largest of halls, granting those who gazed up at their beauty both a sense of peace and awe, coupled together with a slight pain in the neck. But the one thing that stood out everywhere, was the undying tradition, fact, and legend of the mighty Triforce.

Such imagery was absolutely everywhere, in the castle, in the town and even embroidered with the best of silks into the garments that Princess Zelda always wore, regardless of where she was, or what she was doing.

"I trust the food to be to your liking your highness?"

Zelda nodded while taking a sip of the wine from her jeweled covered goblet.

"As always, Impa. Please give my highest regards to the head chef."

Impa, Zelda's caretaker since her parents had died, smiled bright.

"Well then my lady," she curtsied, "I shall take that compliment and add it to my record of achievements."

Zelda decided to play coy, "You? A cook? I never would have guessed! I shall have the finest tools and garments of your trade made ready for you at once, so that you may display your title with honor and dignity!"

The two women were in silence for roughly a second before both of them looked to the heavens and laughed.

"Thank you my Princess!" called Impa, playing along and bowing low, "I shall always remember this day as you have honored me so!"

The laugher only continued until a knock at the door silenced them.

"Enter!" called Zelda, voice firm and commanding.

"Your Highness," bowed a guard, "a visitor is awaiting your admittance."

Zelda smirked ever so slightly, "Thank you. Please send her in."

"At once," saluted the guard and shut the door as he left.

"Visitor?" asked Impa, "I don't recall hearing about any visitors...?" Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "This wouldn't be a private meeting with the man from Ordona would it?"

Zelda's face flushed slightly, and without losing her playfulness, "Perhaps, but I do believe you have some more preparations to make, Master Chef, as my guest may be wanting food and drink."

Zelda's stern face melted away into a victorious grin, while Impa stared, slightly bewildered.

"Oh alright, you win this time my lady, but certainly not the next!" she laughed. "You're lucky you know; you nearly lost it while that guard was addressing you. Such behavior isn't becoming of you, my lady."

Zelda's smile softened, "Yes, I know... I can't help it though. I haven't been this happy for years it seems."

Impa nodded while clearing away the dishware, "My Princess, I do not recall saying it was a bad thing that you have changed, rather, I just thought I'd bring it to your attention... Believe me when I say this, my lady, I couldn't be happier for the change."

Zelda bowed her head slightly, "Thank you, Impa. I have you to thank for making me into the person I am today."

Impa smiled slightly, "Oh thank you Princess, but such compliments do not belong to me... All I did was taught you etiquette and morals my lady... It was you who chose to follow them and further enhance them by your own actions and decisions... Besides... I do not attribute your more recent changes to my previous endeavors."

Impa smiled slyly. She already had her plan of attack set up and ready and she knew Zelda would fall for it.

"But whatever do you mean, Impa? You are the one I have to thank."

Hook, Link and sinker.

"But my lady, I was referring to a certain green clad _Hero_ who happens to preoccupy your _Time_ with much more thought and consideration as of late."

Zelda was speechless: Impa's smirk rivaled if not surpassed that of Midna's.

All the princess could do was let a out a long driven sigh and add a slight rose color tint to her cheeks.

"It seems you've won, Impa."

The caretaker simply laughed as she picked up the remaining articles and left for the kitchen, but before leaving earshot, turned back.

"If I may ask, my lady, if it is not Link you are meeting, who pray tell is it?"

Zelda chuckled a little before gazing at the ceiling.

"Oh, I shall be meeting Link, sometime today, however I suspect it will be around the fall of night that he arrives. This visitor really isn't a visitor at all, rather, she's"

"Just a plain old woman who seems to have caught the attention of the Princess of Hyrule. Be it her ability to throw a party or just for the news of the world, I don't think I can say."

Both the of the ladies' attentions turned to the opened door as a proud, and somewhat stocky woman came in and shut it behind her.

"Telma, I'm glad you could come," smiled Zelda. "Please, come and sit."

Impa merely nodded in understanding and left with a smile on her face as Telma walked up to the table, bowed and took a seat.

"My Princess, you look and seem in good health, and it is pleasing to know," grinned the bar owner.

"Please," waved Zelda, "call me by my name. I don't know how many times I've begged you, Impa, and Link to use it... You are family to me, there is no need for formalities here."

Telma just shook her head smiling, "You treat me too well. I'm but a humble bar owner... ha, just think what the others would say if they knew you and I were talking like this."

Zelda chuckled as well, "They'd say the princess is losing her tastes for royalty and proper etiquette and at this rate, how could she ever find a _worthy_ suitor to be King beside her?"

Telma laughed at Zelda's stressing of 'worthy.'

"My dear, if you so want him... Get him... I may be just a commoner amongst these parts but even I can tell you that someone like that doesn't come around every few years... His nickname is the Hero of _Time_ for a reason you know."

Zelda sighed while leaning her head onto a fist, "What is it with everyone today? Why am I being teased so much? Yes I am of age, yes I have to find someone to marry, yes I believe Link to be a worthy suitor, now why must everyone... Oh!"

Without thinking, Zelda mentioned her innermost thoughts which brought a fit of laughter from her guest, causing the princess to glow a beat red.

"Oh, don't you worry my dear, your secret is safe with me."

Although Telma didn't hear it, Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

"So tell me," she added, quickly changing the subject, "what news of the world outside of Hyrule Town? Has Ashei and Shad returned from the mountains? Oooo... What about Auru? What has he been up to lately? Oh, and..."

"Whoa my dear!" laughed Telma. "Easy, girl easy! I know you're interested in the happenings of your kingdom, but my my, such enthusiasm!"

Zelda just smiled, "I'm just curious to what is happening in our world... Ever since the incident, I've been concerned about those who are around us. I've been traveling here and there, as much as I could, but it seems I can't get out of the castle as much as I'd really like... I guess ever since..."

She paused, contemplating her words.

Telma smiled softly, "I understand my dear... I shall tell you all you wish to know, and perhaps a little more... Something that may both thrill and sadden you."

Zelda tinted her head in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"All in good time princess, all in good time. Now, who would you like to hear of first?"

A moment of silence fell between the two women as Zelda decided what was most pressing.

"Tell me of Ashei and Shad... Have they returned from their expedition from the mountains? Or... are they still missing?"

For the first time in their meeting, the mood between the two completely changed with Telma looking grim.

"I'm afraid not... It's been roughly six months since they started out, and either they've found more then their hearts could have imagined or... they found more then they had wished to find..."

"I see... No correspondence then?"

"Only once," she replied, withdrawing a letter from her pocket.

_Telma_

_We've made good progress thus far... I suppose we have Link to thank for that. By purpose or by mistake, he managed to carve a path through the mountains, which surprisingly remains to this day. We're certainly not complaining. The only thing, other then the trail that serves to give us hope at this point in time is a fume of smoke that floats in the very distant skies... Around mid-day, like clockwork, the black mist crawls up from a valley in the mountains. We suspect that is the place Link mentioned of... A run down, mansion of sorts... It could be... It just could be the Lost Library of Hylia... Oh just imagine the wealth of knowledge that could be there if it does exist!? We just can't wait until we near the mountain slope that Link referred to as 'Yetti Run.' As soon as we near the mansion, or if we are forced to give up and return, we'll send word through the Zora domain with all haste. Hopefully, it will be of good news._

_Shad and Ashei_

After Telma finished reading the letter, she handed it to Zelda who studied it intently.

"You take interest in that library, don't you?" asked Telma.

Zelda nodded, "For a number of reasons... They say that knowledge which was handed down by the Goddesses themselves was stored in that sacred place... I wish to learn more of their ways of thinking... So I can try and understand why."

Telma nodded, "Does it still bother you? That you were chosen?"

The princess looked away, "I find it unfair to those around me... I am a princess of the royal family, and potential heir to the throne, as well as keeper of the awesome and terrible power of the Triforce... It may be only one piece... But it is a force never to be questioned or challenged. I find the combination of such lineage and power to be slightly ironic, if not a little unfair for the others..."

"I see, but it is the will of the Goddesses... Besides, things have turned out quiet well if I do say so myself."

Zelda turned back and their eyes met.

"We have Link to thank for that, and only Link... No... Midna too..."

Telma frowned, "You had a hand in it as well, Zelda. Do not belittle your own influence."

"As an enemy?" shot Zelda suddenly, "as someone to stand up and actually challenge the Hero of Time? To stand in his way and actually cause him harm! How is that helping? How is that...!?"

The sudden ferocity died down almost to a sob, one of which Zelda put all her will into suppressing.

"Zelda," soothed Telma, "everything happens for a reason... It might not seem that way, but I believe it is... Just know that many others suffered with you that day... Some people are still suffering from the effects that happened since the very beginning."

Zelda took a deep breath and sighed, "That's right... I almost forgot that you're the only other person besides Impa, myself and Link who have a fair idea of what has happened. That is another reason for Link's coming tonight... It has been a year and rumors have circulated long enough... It is time the people of Hyrule know what tragedy was averted and who it was that saved them..."

"Ah, yes... Link..."

The pain and suffering the princess was trying to stomach vanished instantly as Telma spoke of the hero with uncertainty.

"What has happened?" she asked, fear present.

Telma shook her head, "Nothing fatal your highness, but more a matter of the heart..."

"You... mean...?" she stuttered, her voice low.

Telma nodded, "He was rejected... It would seem the girl found more then just companionship from the Prince of the Zoras... He stopped by a while back, and although the same smile graced his face, the pain in his eyes was far to great to hide. We talked about it and I did what I could to ease what he felt... I feel bad for him, I really do... You will know what I speak of when you see him... Now he has mixed emotions: a state of mind that I wouldn't wish on anyone, let alone him. He mourns for the unreturned love that he gave to her, but also yearns for the love that has been growing inside of him for the past year all while keeping to his duty and serving his kingdom... Such strength and devotion... You may deny it Princess, but I am convinced... This was destined by the Goddesses, and nothing will stand in the way of their will... Not even Link..."

Zelda stared at the center piece that lay in the middle of the table. Her thoughts traveled back to the year in which she and Link had spent a lot of time together, planning defenses for Castle Town, traveling often between the Gorons and Zoras. Little time was spent thinking over the events that lead up to what had happened exactly one year ago. Instead, both of them were busy with the Reconstruction projects and the reinstallation of the emergency call system between domains. At the time, they agreed to it and enjoyed it, but the events of their personal lives afterwards and up until now had become hazy and filled with nothing but duty to their county.

Zelda frowned.

Of all the mistakes she believe she made on her part, this was one of the gravest. She knew of Link's connection with Ilia, and she even tried unintentionally to get between them, but only for a short time. After which she kept her distance, never venturing deeper into the Hero's heart for fear of confirming what she wouldn't allow herself to believe.

"Did you speak with him before I saw him last?" asked Zelda,

Telma nodded, "I did, why do you ask?"

"Because... I saw the pain in his eyes as well... As I'm sure he saw in me... We were both stressed that day, and I fought with all my will to hide it... Even though I tried, I was about to spill my heart out to him... Whisper the dark and hideous truths of what had occurred during the spread of Twilight... But I held back... I sort of knew what was wrong with him... But I never inquired... I never asked him..."

Zelda's gaze titled more towards the ground.

'How could I have done this to him? I wanted to encourage him, urge him to pursue his feelings for Ilia, Goddesses know, if anyone deserves love and a peaceful existence on this plane, it is certainly Link, and maybe if he had been persistent, perhaps if I had encouraged him to chase her... while I silently withdrew... Ha... I would have lost either way... And yet, here is how it all played out: A hero with a broken heart, and I in a similar state. We need to do something... Something to rid us of this negativity... I swear to it: tonight... I'll... I"ll do something!'

"Zelda? Are you alright?" asked Telma, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh?" said Zelda, snapping back from her thoughts. "Sorry about that Telma, my mind was preoccupied..."

Telma shook her head, "You have a kinda heart princess, kind and wise... Do something for both of yourselves later tonight, alright? That is when he's coming, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, it is when we agreed upon... I think he knows sort of what's coming... But I want him to be at ease this time, and not just on another trip to aid his princess..."

Telma nodded thoughtfully, "Well darling, we have spoken long enough for today I believe... Look, the sun is already nearing the twilight hours... You should go and prepare yourself for this evening..."

Zelda nodded a weak smile and they both got up to head in their respected directions. Before Telma left her company, she turned to face the somber princess.

"Tonight, my lady, is your night... and his... You may not believe it, but his heart heals just from knowing yours is doing the same... Be at peace, my lady, be at peace... We're all mortals after all. Even heros and heroines need a shoulder to lean on."


	2. Only Mortal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Big surprise. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Only Mortal**

The colors of the heavens slowly began to change. Even though the sun had a quarter of its journey left, the skies still felt the need to announce the glorious departure. Clouds became golden objects, bathed in rays of light, adding a godly and gorgeous addition to the indescribable creation that glowed in all its might. Such a view was too much for one Hylian, but for a rider and his horse, there could be no greater sight.

Link lay on the soft grassy banks of a small hill whose trough met a river, in which Epona was happily drinking and feasting on the nearby foliage.

The Hero of Time stared at the spectacular scene before him with mellow eyes; his body and senses bathing in the view, while his mind wandered in no particular fashion.

"So this is how it played out..." he mumbled to no one in particular. The once calm and confident warrior had coiled up and resolved itself to a different part of his mind, while the companionate, loving and vulnerable self took the reigns.

Epona had finished her meal by this time and trotted slowly over to her master, kneeling down and eventually sitting right beside him. She neighed softly, as if urging her master to something.

Link smiled at his horse, his most trusted friend.

"How is it?" he chuckled, while sitting up, "that you, of all creatures would understand me better then most?"

The horse neighed louder, more forceful while shaking her head, as if chastising the warrior which only made him smile.

"Oh I get it, there's another..." He paused, seemingly unsure, "another..."

He laid back down, his mind once again a flurry of activity, although his thoughts now had a focal point.

'Zelda... Is it right? Is it right to fall for someone so fast, after your heart was broken by the one you wanted before? It just doesn't seem right to me... But... I...'

A warm gentle wind blew across the hill, making waves of green swish back and forth. Epona nuzzled Link's head, making him smile. Although he was a Hylian and she a horse, at one time, they had both been creatures of the wild. During that short existence, the bond between them had grown considerably and now one could nearly feel what the other was thinking. Such a thing was rare, if non-existent, but having such company often put the Hero at ease.

Link patted her head while smiling at the sky, "I know... I should discuss this with her... She is after all one of my true friends, besides you of course."

Epona nodded and neighed in agreement, before standing up and heading back to the river.

Link sighed in contentment, something he hadn't done for a long time.

"Well... at this rate... We'll be there an hour before dusk... We've still got a little ways to go, but if we take the southern entrance into the castle fields, we'll be fine... Alright... let's..."

Link sat up suddenly, his senses fully alert. He no longer possessed his beast form, but thanks to the transformation, his human senses were augmented beyond that of a normal Hylian.

Epona could sense the tenseness in her master's stance, and the horse moved quickly, but quietly next to Link.

"Tch, what a fine day to leave my sword at home... So much for thinking I got rid of most of the monsters here..."

With his shield in hand, he crept slowly up the hill, to the crest, in hopes of getting a glimpse of the being that intruded on his peaceful rest. Before peering over the top, he closed his eyes and used his ears to see.

'Soft, but ragged footsteps,' he thought. 'A small creature, light... and wounded... No sound of metal... or wood... Unarmed?'

Deciding it wouldn't hurt, Link peered over the grass that hid him from view to see a small bulblin, inching his way towards him. The creature's clothes were torn, and it didn't have a sword, or a bow, which is what they normally carried.

Link stood up, surprised by the arrival.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly concerned. "I thought the treaty signed by Princess Zelda and King Bulblin limited your movement through Hyrule, until the people deemed you no longer a threat?"

The creature, upon seeing Link, stumbled forward, clutching it's side. Wounds scattered it's body and a noticeable bleeding 'x' like scar adorned the creature's head. It staggered a few more steps before falling at which Link rushed forward and caught the creature.

The hero scanned the area for any sign of threats. Upon feeling somewhat satisfied that they were in the clear, he helped the little bulblin down the hill to where he originally lay. The creature, exhausted, collapsed to the ground. After appraising it's wounds, Link started to walk down the hill to fetch water and proper material for a splint, but before he could even take a step the creature grabbed his leg and motioned Link near him.

"For...forget... me" mumbled the bulblin. "Take... take... apology..."

Without any other sounds or movement, the creature went limp. Link panicked, checking for vital signs and anything resembling a fatal wound. When he turned the creature over, he found several deep gashes that he hadn't seen before. They were rough and jagged, meaning a blade had done the work, but the only ones with such a blade were from the Bulblin Tribe.

"Torture? No... These are the marks of a traitor..."

It was custom, among the tribal members to whip and scar a traitor to the point of death, and then send him out into the wild. If the creature managed to survive, then the deed that earned it's punishment was forgotten and the wounds were allowed to heal before it was reinstated into the tribal army.

"That explains the 'x'... But why would you be labeled as a traitor? You would be considered one of the younger members... They wouldn't kill you unless they had a really good reason..."

Link scanned the belongings of the bulblin, finding nothing more but tattered clothes. The creature was unarmed and from the look of the other wounds, had either been attacked on it's way to him or the tribal members really wanted this one dead.

Link checked the pockets and various places where such a creature might hide a message, and found to his surprise, the article in question to be clenched tightly in the bulblin's hand.

"Apology?" questioned Link, untangling the scroll from the dead hand. "For what... and why?"

He was so focused on the task at hand, that he didn't notice Epona's ears perk and a loud neigh of warning.

'Burnt... and spattered in blood... This was only meant for the intended eyes... Blood is never used idly in the Bulblin Tribe unless to swear secrecy or... for utmost urgency...'

He unrolled it carefully, as not to tear the material anymore then it currently was.

"_Forgive me... Link... My will is no longer my own..." _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Zelda stood quietly and patiently atop the stone steps that lead into the southern entrance of the castle. For about half an hour now, she had been staring into the distant gorge, waiting for Link's arrival.

Zelda had spent the greater part of the early evening hours getting ready for the somber occasion. She decided to be simple, wearing just a light blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes. She didn't want to be over extravagant, knowing full well what the evening might encompass.

'I'm here for him... For him...'

Time passed slowly, and her mind had no choice but to wander. She thought about many things, the past events, the future goals and for once, her personal desires.

'Do I love him?'

It was a question that continued to plaque her mind. Playful talk with Impa and Telma had struck a deep chord within the princess, and from then on she had spent all her time and effort into formulating the answer to such a question.

She sighed, letting it drag out and carry along with it the frustration and pain she felt.

'Do I? If I do, should I say something? It's only been what? ... Two weeks according to Telma. You just don't get over something like that so fast... It... it just feels too soon... I couldn't do that to him, and yet... I want him to be happy... I want to make him happy...'

Before making another sigh of discontent, her eyes caught a glimpse of a distant object slowly drawing near.

"Link!" she called out, smiling from ear to ear, forgetting all her troubles.

She ran down the stairs, fully awakened and waving joyfully at the coming of the Hero. A cloud of dust followed him as Epona galloped towards the waiting princess.

Her waving hand slowed down, and her smile shrank into a confused look, which in time, became one of worry.

"Something's wrong..."

Zelda had watched Link ride Epona many times and in doing so, had drummed the movements and look of the horse and rider into her head. Such things greatly reflected what the pair was feeling and what happened to be around them.

"I can't see... his head..." she mumbled, moving back and forth, trying to get a better view. "She's moving too fast..." Zelda's movements became panicky. "Why is he so low... Why are they moving so..."

A realization crept into her mind, one that frightened her.

"He's running..." she gasped, "Link never runs..."

To confirm her worst fears, a rush of wind cleared the trailing dust and in its place was a small legion of Bulblin Riders, fully armed and chasing their prey.

The Princess nearly screamed in fear, knowing that if Link wasn't fighting them off, something was very wrong. Acting quickly, she bounded up the stairs as fast as her legs would allow. She ran to the nearest railing to get a better position on the battlefield.

Satisfied with her angle of view she closed her eyes and raised her hands in front of her. In a blinding flash of light, a golden bow appeared and she quickly took her stance.

"I don't know why you would betray me... But you shall not take him from me..."

Drawing back the bow with what seemed like nothing but air, an arrow formed out of pure light.

Epona galloped with all haste as she swerved left and right, putting all her strength and speed into carrying her master away. In the corner of her eye, the horse saw Zelda and the light. She turned away from the princess, drawing the enemy's lines along wit her.

Zelda paused, watching Epona move so as to better position the enemy for her attack. She smiled briefly, knowing Link was well aware of her presence. The smile however, turned to one of horror as Link finally came into view.

With his feet loosely in the saddle and the shield on his back, he lay grasping the mane of the horse, desperately trying to hold on. The left side of his tunic was completely soaked in red and he leaned hard into the horse's body, trying to ease the pain from the jerky movements.

Her frame tensed with fear for but a moment, before fear turned to wrath and she let one of her charged arrows fly.

Like lighting across an open plain, the arrow burned the air and all those it happened to get near. Ranks of bulblins were either eliminated or discharged from the heat of battle with but a thread of life. Zelda's anger only fueled the power of the bow, for being pure of heart, the bow amplified her power by the emotions she let guide her.

The second arrow was larger then the first, burning air, flesh and flowers as she tried to halt the advancing lines. Epona reached the edge of the fields and turned wide, in hopes of having enough speed and space to outrun the Riders. With a loud neigh of frustration, the horse bolted back towards Zelda.

'You will not take him... He's done too much for this Kingdom... Too much for me...'

Without thinking, she jumped over the railing, and upon landing, rolled just in time to compensate for the high jump. She stood directly in the line of Epona's flight, a fury and determination unlike any other burned in her eyes. A silent understanding passed between them and Epona galloped faster, while Zelda charged her arrow.

Light streaked from the bow as she pulled back the string. Streaks of it glazed the ground, while the rest just radiated out from the epicenter. Epona was near now, and the remaining bulblins were not far behind. Within seconds, Epona moving at full gallop, was next to Zelda and in the same instant, gone behind her, with the princess not even so much as flinching. The world seemed to dim as the buzzing of the arrow took over all that surrounded it. The riders saw their new foe and instead of fighting, turned and fled.

Zelda's eyes never lost their fury, her stance as still as stone and after one tense and silent moment: she released.

The arrow was brighter then the sun as it streaked across the plain towards the intended targets. The remaining riders were instantly dispatched and the creatures that they rode either galloped away in panic or joined their fellow masters on the ground.

Epona had trotted back to Zelda, and she carefully guided Link off the horse.

"Nice shooting..." mumbled Link, with a faint smile.

"Link! You're bleeding!"

Link chuckled slightly, "Don't worry... Nothing major... They just caught me off guard."

Not completely satisfied, she forced a weak smile.

Epona jumped and neighed, making the two Hylians turn to her in curiosity.

"Epona?" mumbled Link, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Zelda get down!" he shouted and threw himself in front of the princess, accidentally knocking them to the ground.

It happened so fast, that all she remembered was opening her eyes to see Link's face just a few inches from hers.

"Sorry... Princess... But I... can't..." and then collapsed on top of her.

"Link!" she screamed, gently pushing him up and onto his side, she rolled him over to see a grisly sight. An arrow struck him in the lower back, and it went straight through.

Her dress was now covered with blood as cried the name of her Hero. In all her years, she had never lost her cool in times of crisis, and now she was nothing more but an ordinary girl.

"Link! Wake up! Please!" she gently nudged him. After trying a few more times, her body crumbled next to his, sore and exhausted.

"Link..." she moaned, tears in her eyes as her hand stretched as far as it would go, trying desperately to grab him and get closer.

A few breaths later, and all went black.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Quickly!" called Impa to the guards, "attend to the Princess! Get the Hero into the castle! Do not injure them further! And kill that last bulblin archer!!!!"

The castle was a flurry of activity, with guards making regular and stricter rounds though the castle and at the entry points. People in Castle Town, were slightly perplexed, but more alert then usual as word spread of an unconscious Princess, and a dying Hero.

In conjunction with Impa, the guards had carefully picked up Zelda and Link and were bolting down the corridors as fast as they could go. Once they reached the main staircase, both parties stopped and awaited instructions.

"Take the Princess to her quarters!" Impa commanded. "Zelda is only drained of strength and stamina. Link, however, goes to the infirmary! That arrow must be removed and the boy bandaged up if we hope to keep him in this world!"

"Who should be looked after first?" called one of the guards.

"Lay Princess Zelda in her bed, I shall take care of her after the doctor begins his work on Link!"

"No!" shouted a Hyrulian Counselor, "the Princess comes first!"

Impa whirled around, teeth seething behind closed lips. The counselor had just happened to be near by, and decided he would be the one to take charge.

"Take Zelda to the infirmary as well. Tell the doctor to do a thorough examination and when she is deemed alright, then move to the commoner."

Impa's face remained unchanged, but behind her mask was a fury not unlike Zelda's. If she were to wake and find Link taking his last breath while she, merely drained of energy, being looked after first...

Impa shuddered at the thought.

"Do I make myself clear?" said the counselor, slightly agitated.

"You do sir, but I shall warn you... When the Princess hears of this, I will not defend you. This is no commoner and you should understand and respect her choice in companions."

"Hmph!" grunted the man, "the Princess of Hyrule is the heir to the most powerful throne in all the world. The Hero would understand, and besides, he doesn't do much but accompany her... Let him die with honor."

Impa's eyes were like daggers as she rushed off with the other soldiers who carried the two Hylians.

"What should we do miss?" asked one of the guards. "I understand the Counselor's argument, but I certainly don't want to upset the Princess... I mean, after all... He's just a counselor... Not a ruler..."

They arrived at the infirmary a few moments later, and the doctor was already waiting outside.

"Quickly, bring the Princess inside."

"No," said Impa sternly. "I know the Princess best, she is not harmed, merely exhausted... Tend to the one who is really injured."

Her voice left no room from argument, and the doctor silently nodded.

"Send word when you're finished, so that I may know where to send her to meet him when she awakes."

"I will."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Brilliant rays of light shone through the curtain windows of the castle, as chirping birds filled the silence with a happy melody. Night had come and gone, and the princess was sleeping soundly in her room. It wasn't until Impa had come in to check on her, did she begin to wake.

"Zelda? How are you feeling?" asked Impa as the princess stirred. "You put far too much power into your light arrows... You're lucky you're awake now... You should still be out cold."

"Oh... Impa? Such a thing couldn't be helped..."

Slowly she pulled herself up from the clutches of the covers and as her eyes adjusted to the morning light, her foggy memory cleared.

"Oh no... Link!" she cried, bounding out of bed.

"No no no, my lady! You mustn't push yourself so!"

Zelda stumbled and held her hand against her head.

"Mmm... such a headache... Where... Where is he? How is he? He isn't..."

Panic gripped her until Impa shook her head.

"No, he isn't... He's down in the servant's quarters, in bed."

Zelda stood still, gathering her thoughts.

"All I can remember is his smile and then... then I was on the ground, and him over me... And then in his eyes... oh Impa, the pain in his eyes!... Wait... You said servant's quarters? Why all the way down there? Why is he not in the one of the royal guest rooms?"

"One of the Hyrulian Counselor's had him discharged there... Said he wasn't fit to sleep in the guest room..."

Zelda's look of concern melted into anger.

"How dare they... He is the Hero of Time! How can they treat him with such disrespect!?"

In her rage, the answer had appeared. Since the incident with Zant, the true events had been kept secret. The people in town knew of Link's importance as her Guardian, but his true value was never made known. Only Zelda, Impa and Telma knew of what he really was.

"This is all my fault..." sighed the princess. "Had I divulged the truth sooner... This wouldn't have happened..."

"Now, Zelda... You and he were busy since that time... There really wasn't an opportunity to"

Zelda raised her hand for silence, something she did in Impa's presence only when she truly meant it.

"Take me to him, Impa... Afterwards, send word to everyone in the castle, as well Castle Town... There will be a gathering in the court yard, just before the entrance into the royal gardens... It's time the people know just exactly what happened and so Link receives the respect he deserves."

The two walked in silence through winding passageways, down spiral stairs, and through grand halls to get to the room in which Link was recovering. The entire time, Zelda walked at what she believed to be a steady pace, but Impa saw that the princess was hurrying as best she could, without drawing too much attention from everyone else. It took far longer to get to her destination, as many inhabitants sought to confirm the rumors flying around, and wanted to know that the princess was alright.

Each time Zelda would stop, explain briefly, give thanks for their worries and be off once more. By the time they reached the servant's quarters, it had taken three times that of what it should have, and Zelda was both irritated and exhausted.

As they approached, the door swung open, and the doctor stepped out.

"How is he?" asked Zelda.

The doctor shook his head, "The arrow has been removed, but I fear it was dipped in the poison of a baba serpent plant... If that is the case... then I'm not sure about the boy's outcome..."

Zelda just stood there, her face unreadable.

"I have done all that I can... It is up to the Goddesses now... Excuse me, princess," bowed the doctor and then left the two women alone in the hallway.

"Impa..." murmured Zelda.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Please cancel all my appointments for the next few days... I won't be leaving here for awhile..."

Impa bowed quietly with a few tears falling from her eyes. "As you wish my lady," and she left.

Zelda stood outside the door for what seemed to be several hours before reaching to open the latch and go inside. It had been a while since she last saw Link, and given the recent events, it wasn't the way she wanted to meet again.

The room was dark, illuminated only by several oil lamps in each of the corners. It was an old room, not often used by the servants as it was similar to that of a guest room, merely for the lower class. Zelda frowned deeply at the place.

'Such insolence... those advisors... They know not what or who the Hero is... Even if he merely was a Guardian in the public's eyes... He is still a Hero to them... More so after we announce the truth...'

She walked slowly over to the sleeping body. She stared blankly at his pale and sweaty face; gone was the laughter and energy he always had. She sat down on the bed, careful not to disrupt him in anyway.

"Link..." she choked, her built up emotions beginning to break free. "Don't... don't..."

Zelda caressed the warrior's face as tears never seen by anyone began to fall.

"I... I couldn't save you..." she sobbed. "I couldn't do what you do for me... Please Link... Don't... don't go... Don't go where I can't follow..."

For a time, the sobs were silent, mere rivers flowed from her lake blue eyes. She lowered herself to the bed and while clutching his lifeless hand, she buried her head into the worn mattress and did the only thing she could.

Cry.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, how was that? Reviews are always appreciated. And before anything else happens, I just want to clarify something. I understand how it may seem Zelda is a little too powerful, however I would like you to consider the following: 1) She likes/loves Link at this point in time, so going above and beyond what one would normally do seems reasonable to me. 2) Only four shots were fired and then, she completely collapsed. I think that's a decent repercussion for using so much power at once. 3) As it says in the story, Zelda being pure of heart and her using the light arrows has a sort of side effect if you will. Her emotions are able to influence the power of the bow, depending upon what the emotions are. Thus adding a little more credibility to her awesome display of power. There, I've said my piece, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you say yours, on this topic or on something else you find worthy of discussion. R&R please and thanks to those who did!_


	3. Courage Renewed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Courage Renewed**

The servants and workmen of Hyrule Castle scurried about as they normally did, preparing this, fixing that. Most of them never noticed anything out of the ordinary in their duties and reports. Some did notice, however, that for the past few days the servant's guest room was locked, and nearly inaudible whimpers could be heard coming from within. Normally, such sounds would invoke one to investigate further, to check and see if anyone was in need of attention. This feeling of worry was abruptly halted by all who investigated the door further, and found the royal crest etched into the wooden frame. It surprised many, if not stunned all, but the appearance of such a symbol meant that no one, under any circumstances was allowed to enter, unless granted permission by the Princess herself, or if it was specially reserved by her Highness. Such thoughts seemed ludicrous, after all, this was a servant's guest room, but despite what many would think, they had no choice but to dismiss the matter and carry on with their lives.

There was one however, that would simply not allow such things to be and would just walk in, without even bothering to knock.

Impa hastily carried a tray from the kitchen, balancing a bowl of soup and some dishes of steamed potatoes, roast pork and a few danishes on the side. A goblet of aged red wine was also balanced on the tray, as well a fork, knife, and two spoons.

"I sure hope she doesn't mind... This is the third day now I've had to make such preparations for her dinner..."

Her face grew dim as she spat out the rest of her thoughts.

"Damn those Counselors... How dare they defy the Princess and keep Link down here..."

She continued down the stairs, across the hall and through many more passageways until she finally reached the door with the newly inscribed royal seal.

With utmost care, Impa balanced the tray in one hand and opened the door with the other.

"Zelda? Are you awake?"

"I am," she replied. "Come in Impa..."

Impa frowned upon hearing Zelda's voice. She knew nothing had changed, or worse, his condition declined.

"How is he?" Impa asked as she shut the door in the same manner that she had opened it.

"He's finally stable... Although his health has declined even more so since the doctor last saw him three days ago..."

Impa sighed as she brought the tray over to the small table beside Link's bed.

"Zelda... You must get some sleep and perhaps some fresh air... You look exhausted..."

The Princess had moved very little since Link was brought in. Her face was pale and there were streaks where tears had mixed with the makeup she often wore. Zelda had been by Link's side since the beginning and was the one who fed him and kept the towel on his head moist at all times. Impa was afraid to acknowledge the truth, the obvious truth of what was going on, but at this point, there was no denying it any longer.

Link was dying and it seemed Zelda's fate was tided directly to his: If he died... So would she...

"I'm fine, Impa." Zelda replied in a monotone voice.

Impa frowned, "Zelda... Have you forgotten what is you must do in an hour's time?"

A tear streaked down her face as she shook her head.

"No Impa, I have not forgotten... I will announce the truth to the people, and my words will be carried across the entire Kingdom... But..."

"But what?"

"I... can't leave him..."

"Zelda, you must..."

"I can't!" she shouted. "If he dies, it's my fault! Not only does he leave this world in shame, but he leaves without the proper acknowledgment and praise! He's suffered more then any of us!"

She was crying again, panting in frustration over the whole state of affairs. Impa walked over to Zelda's side, pulled a silk handkerchief from a pouch and kneeled down, drying her tears.

"I know, my Lady. All of this seems dreadfully unfair... But by going to the people, by telling them the truth about Link and who he is and what he did... He will get the praise that we all want him to have... Besides... The boy is down, but he is not out. He will pull through, my Lady... He will pull through..."

Zelda sat frozen through Impa's words, deep down in her heart, she accepted all that was said.

"Thank you, Impa... I shall eat and then prepare myself for the gathering..."

Impa smiled, "Now that's the Zelda I know."

She got up and walked towards the door.

"I shall await you in your quarters my Lady," she said while bowing and then left.

Zelda picked up the bowl of soup and a spoon and slowly fed Link, little by little and ate some of her own food with him.

She chuckled, "Well... this isn't exactly how I wanted to have any dinner with you..."

Upon finishing, she gathered up the dishware and got up to leave.

"I won't be long," she whispered, "and when I return, you'll finally be the Hero that we all know you are."

She hesitated for a moment, contemplating something, but with a slight blush, decided against it and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was nearing dusk outside the castle walls, but a great deal of light still illuminated the grounds as villagers began to assemble near the stone patio that overlooked the greater part of the inner courtyard of the castle. The meeting that Princess Zelda had requested was surprising to the villagers, but even more so that the Princess delayed the event by two days.

"Kinda odd ain't it?" said Jimmy, a local farm hand. "I mean, the Princess never delays any of her own events, not to mention one that she suddenly calls for out of the bloom... It's just not like her."

"I agree," replied Hank, a shop keeper from Kariko Village. "I've been to every one of the Princess' summons and not once have I had to rent a room to accommodate for delays."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya" replied Jimmy. "Hey did ya here? The Guardian was injured somewhat fierce by those be damned bulblins."

"Yeah I did," spat Hank, "and you know what? I think those little critters got exactly what they had coming to em. I must admit though, I wasn't expectin the Princess to get all bent out of shape like she did. I mean... He's just a commoner like us. He shouldn't get any special treatment."

"Watch your mouth!" said a frustrated Telma from behind the two talkers. "I don't want to hear any backtalk like that about Princess Zelda's choice in companions or actions, you hear!?"

"Oh, sorry Telma," replied Jimmy. "We was just talkin, that's all."

"I'm sure you were," shot Telma. "I don't want to hear anything like that from yous two again, ya hear? Inside or outside of my bar, regardless of your state of mind, got that?"

"Sorry ma'am," added Hank and bowed to add emphasis.

Telma nodded before walking off, glancing towards the door that the Princess would soon be walking out of.

"You get the feeling she's worried about something, ya know?" whispered Hank. "I mean, just the way she looks, makes you think she knows something huh?"

Jimmy laughed, "You aren't from around here are ya? That's Telma the Barkeep. She knows all that happens inside and outside her bar. I reckon she knows more then she's letin on."

"Yeah, probably, hey Jim! Look! It's the Princess!"

Zelda walked slowly out as trumpets announced her arrival.

"She's lookin mighty fine tonight, eh Jim?"

"She's sad..." he mumbled.

"Wha?"

"She's sad... Someone she cares for ain't here with her... You can see it in her eyes..."

Hank stared at his friend for a moment before chuckling, "Boy, you need to stop readin all those romance tales and what not. It's starting to get to ya."

Zelda's stance was straight and firm as she smiled slightly at all the cheering people. She turned back to gaze through the door to see a shaken doctor standing in the shadows before disappearing and her smile faulted for but a moment.

_Flashback_

"_I want you to take a look at him again... And please be thorough."_

"_My Lady, is it really necessary to put so much time and trouble into the commoner? I mean, his death would be tragic but wouldn't it be less of a burden to try and find another instead of fighting this illness? If the poison is of the kind I think it is, it's most certainly easier just to find"_

_Zelda grabbed the man by the collar and with strength that surprised them both, shoved him against the stone wall, her eyes blazing with fury. _

"_That 'commoner' you speak so lightly of is a very dear friend of mind, not to mention he is the man who saved this Kingdom during the spread of Twilight... You know enough to understand what that means... But it goes farther then that... He is also the fabled Hero of Time... Are you saying to me that I should just let him die and go find another?"_

_Her voice was a dagger that silenced and stunned the man who stood shaking as she released him. _

"_The whole point of this meeting is so that everyone knows just who it is that saved their kingdom, and who saved me... Now do you want me to explain to them why he couldn't be saved, because of your inaction?"_

_The doctor shook his head, "My apologies my Lady, I did not know... I did not know..."_

"_Get out of my sight... Go and tend to him and do everything in your power to ease his pain and bring him back..."_

_End flashback_.

Zelda walked gracefully out to the first step, so she stood before all those who had come upon her request. She raised her hand in silence and the throngs of people calmed down, and you could have a heard a pin drop. Telma stood in the back, her figure standing out amongst those around her, and her eyes met the princess' for but a moment. A subtle conversation occurred between the two of them before Telma nodded and walked out of the castle grounds.

"Friends, Family and all those who have come from far away lands... I welcome you all to Hyrule Castle and I thank you for coming on such short notice... I'm afraid I must apologize. This gathering was supposed to have occurred two days ago, but due to recent events, I pushed it back, delaying everyone no doubt. For that, I am sorry, and I hope that I can be forgiven..."

The Princess bowed to her subjects, which in turn, received gasps of surprise from those around her and small shrieks of horror from the Counselors.

"Now for the reason I have called you all here... One year, and three days ago, this land experienced a terrible curse... One that was locked away for generations... Small pieces of the truth have been given to you over the course of the last year, however, I am not satisfied with what has been given to you... I feel you should know the entire truth behind the spread of Twilight... and who it was that saved you, this Kingdom, and myself from utter destruction."

Whispers ran through the crowds like wildfire. Some had the impression that such a topic would be discussed, but many more were surprised, if not slightly afraid to learn the truth behind the event.

"Before you can begin to understand what it was that attacked us, you must first come to accept the truth about Hyrule... and the world we live in... You will first come to know of the existence of the Realm of Twilight."

Telma stood just outside the wooden gate, listening to Zelda's opening speech and she nodded in agreement.

"Go on, Zelda. Tell the world the truth of what really happened..."

She stood there for a few moments more before turning and heading back towards her bar. Castle Town was deserted for this time of day; everyone was at the meeting. She sighed as she walked past tables full of goods, with no merchants or traders to sell them. A few more strides and she was walking down the alley that led to her bar.

The door was open, allowing a faint glow of light to leak out. The door was always open, it was a policy that Telma kept: 'Never allow anyone who needs shelter to be turned away; allow the light to guide them in.'

She was just about to enter herself when loud quick footsteps came from behind her.

"HEEEYYYYY MISS TELMA!!!!!!!"

She sighed with a smile.

"I'm hear Mr. Postman, what can I do for today?"

"Oh nothing for me ma'am, but I have something for you!"

He reached behind him, into his pack and retrieved several letters, in which he took off his hat, bowed and delivered the goods.

"Well, my job is concluded! Onward to more mail!"

Telma chuckled to herself as she heard the quick footsteps and his quick paced breathing as he bolted out of the alley in search of others to deliver to.

With a smile, she walked inside to an empty room, with books and scrolls on the far table where the map of the land use to lie.

"Well, before I get back to that, let's see what I got," and she pulled up a chair and looked through the mail.

"The barrel maker wants an advance before he makes my new ail drum?" she sighed, "oh I swear, nothing but money makes people work harder."

She sifted through odds and ends, most of it being useless junk from people she wished to have no association with. The last letter, almost thrown into the junk pile as the others, was held for a moment with curiosity, until she spotted the seal on the corner.

"That's my crest! Oh I do hope its from Shad and Ashei!"

She opened the letter and was surprised to see nothing more but a few lines of text. She became worried for it was obvious that they were written in haste.

_Telma_

_We've found it! The Library exists! As much as I wish I could say more, there is trouble. The mountains have become vicious and we are trapped here with the Yettis. It wouldn't be so rough if it weren't for the growing number of monsters that appeared. It's bad Telma... Real bad... The Yetti cut the bridge that leads to the Library, so we wouldn't be overpowered by these... snow wolves... I'm not sure how long we can hold out... Send help if you get this letter... If not... Then we wish you the best..."_

_Shad, Ashei and the Yettis_

"This can't wait..." she mumbled as she got back up and headed for the door. "Zelda must know!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Telma had returned, the courtyard was busy and full of activity. She stopped by one of the soldiers on duty.

"What has happened? Why is everyone so... noisy?"

"The Princess just finished telling everyone what happened, and what the Twilight meant and who was behind it all... She's just about to tell us who our Hero is; she just went inside to get a drink of water. I can't blame her, she's been talking non stop for the last hour now. Nearly dusk now... Hope this ends soon..."

"Thank you," said Telma and she raced off towards an entrance into the castle.

Several guards and Counselors later, Telma finally located Zelda.

"Princess! How is Link?"

Zelda was with the doctor who looked awfully frightened to be in her presence. Zelda nodded to him, whispering something before he dashed off.

"Zelda?" she asked with worry.

The Princess kept a straight face, but in her eyes she was breaking.

"He said Link is dying... His worst fears were confirmed... It is the poison that he spoke of... There's only one way to save him, in which I will enact as soon as I finish talking to these people... Shouldn't take much longer... There is plant in Faron forest that he knows of that is a pure antidote for the poison... I just instructed him to ready Link for transport... Our fastest riders will carry Link there, find the antidote and nurse him back to health until he is ready to return on his own..."

Telma lowered her head, fearful for Link's outcome as well as Zelda's.

"Princess... I must speak with you after we see them off..."

Zelda looked at her, nodded and walked back out onto the balcony.

Another round of applause greeted her, she smiled as she should, and waved for attention.

"My people... You must now know of the one who is responsible for saving us all... As I told you, he had help from Midna, the Twilight Princess. They are equally responsible for our salvation... However we can no longer reach Midna in the Twilight Realm, so the best we can do now, is honor those we can..."

The crowds were deathly silent, hanging on every word.

"The man who has become the legendary Hero of Time hails from the province of Ordona. He has traveled all throughout Hyrule, helping all those who are in need. He wears the green Tunic that the Legends of Old have spoken of; he is without a doubt the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses..."

A smile was ever present on Zelda's face, her eyes lighting up as she described the man whom she had fallen for.

"My people... The name of the one who has become the Hero of Time is none other then he who..."

A loud and blaring horn came in the distance. The tone was low and ominous as it sounded in bursts. Zelda stood transfixed by the sound as a darkness grew overhead in the distant fields of the Hyrule Castle. People stared at the Princess in wonder as to the source of the sound. In one large moving mass, they headed towards the Southern Gate, in hopes of getting a glimpse of the source.

"My lady!" called Impa in a panic. "Quickly! To the Southern Tower that over looks the fields!"

Zelda's mind froze and her body was not her own. She found herself running for no reason to the watch tower. Guards with worried looks scurried past her, and she could hear shouts from the noblemen, demanding protection and safe passage out of the castle. Her mind wondered to all the thousands of things that could cause such an uproar, but not in her darkest dreams was she prepared for what awaited her.

Zelda entered the tower that she was banished to during Zant's short reign. Impa stood by the stone window with a worried look. Her feet moved her forward and she braced herself as she looked with a bewildered face at the conquered plains of Hyrule Castle.

Legions upon legions of bulblins filled the once beautiful fields. Scout towers had suddenly appeared, with archers wielding arrows of fire. Bulblin Riders littered the enemy ranks; the army was obviously divided into sections. Several archers, many foot soldiers, and one rider per section made up hundreds of divisions: all of them armored to the teeth.

"Zelda... What do we do?"

She stood perfectly still, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

"We must fight... The Commander has fought these creatures before... He knows their ways..."

"My Lady," said a tall, broad shouldered man from behind her.

"Commander, what of the battle preparations? I know this is quite sudden but we must be quick."

The commander was a proud man, always carrying himself with dignity and honor. Despite the sudden appearance of such a large army, he still carried himself with pride, although there was a slight fear present in his eyes.

"My Lady," he bowed, "these are not the same creatures we fought before... Never have I seen their troops so well organized and ready for battle. We were never concerned before of such an outcome, even though their numbers could support an all out war for generations... They always lacked the skills and knowledge to be effective tacticians..."

Zelda eyes widened slightly, "I have the feeling you're not telling me the bad news..."

The Commander chuckled nervously, "As perceptive as ever... I wouldn't be as concerned over this situation... Had it not been for a similar size army approaching us from the West..."

Zelda's breathing became noticeably rougher, "We're being outflanked... And even at top speeds the Zora's wouldn't be here for another day... The Gorons might make it in time... but if an army approaches from the West, we have no way to send for help..."

"Times are grim, my Lady... From what I can tell, and what I know of their nature... They seek to overrun and command... Not search out and destroy... I think they only want to take Hyrule Castle as their own, and enslave the citizens... My suggestion, is for you to flee..."

"Out of the question, Commander... If I leave, hope and courage will die within the soldiers who stand to fight."

"You're wrong," he replied. Zelda and Impa eyed the man, for he was not known to show emotion or contradict his superior so outright.

"What do you mean?" she asked, interested in what he had to say.

"My men have slowly become cowards, my Lady... The spread of Twilight opened my eyes to that... But with the Guardian around, I saw hope and courage rekindle in their hearts... Whenever they found you two leaving the castle for some errand, or just his presence in or around yours, it seemed to have a strange, uplifting effect to all... If you take him, and flee, they will take comfort in knowing your both still live...And if you give me the name... Give me the name of the Hero of Time... Maybe my men... and I... will not be so afraid to face death... To give this Kingdom a chance for survival..."

Zelda calmly looked back outside, weighing all options and their outcomes.

"So you suggest we all flee?"

"Not all... You, the Guardian, and the Hero of Time... Regardless of the tales you tell the people... I remember seeing you and the figure of the Hero ride to battle... You are a force all on your own, and it is one to be reckoned with..."

"Do you understand what it is you ask of me?" replied Zelda, her voice firm. "You're asking me to leave and abandon my people... I made the mistake of handing over this kingdom easily once before... I shall not do it again..."

The Commander eyed the princess with respect and understanding, but he would not back down on his desires.

"My Princess... Forgive me for saying, but I do not think you understand what is at stake here..."

Zelda turned to look at the man with an angered visage, "You presume me to not understand what it is we are risking? I am the Princess of Hyrule, keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom and you say to me, that I do not understand?"

The Commander was bug-eyed, "You're...You're the..."

"Yes..." she replied solemnly. "The Legends call me the Princess of Destiny... Haha... Such a flamboyant title for a cursed existence..."

She held up her hand and the image of the Triforce glowed and could be seen even through her gloves.

"Courage without Wisdom is like a sword without a hand to guide it... Wisdom without Courage is a life of meaningless servitude... Telma was right... Because of these 'blessings'... We act as the object would guide us, full of the emotion and characteristics that they would harbor..."

The Commander looked on in wonder and subtle fear.

"You know what you must do then?" asked Impa calmly.

Zelda looked at her caretaker with teary eyes.

"I must endure the punishment of living without my other half..."

Impa smiled lightly, "I believe your other half is waiting for you to save him..."

Zelda looked surprised for a moment before smiling, "Perhaps... The Keeper of Courage..."

The Commander was beside himself, "This is unbelievable! The Princess of Destiny was always before our eyes, and the Hero of Time has emerged, and the Keeper of the Triforce of Courage!? Why... The Legends say the end of all wars is at hand when the three Keepers of the Triforce converge... My Lady! Take them and go! Find the Hero, the Keeper and Guardian and flee with them!"

Zelda chuckled, "Commander... What if I were to tell you, that the Hero and the Keeper were the same person?"

He stood still in awe and wonder.

"And what if, I were to also say, that the Hero of Time and the Guardian... were also, one and the same?"

"That... that means..."

"Link..." she said, almost reverently.

"Zelda!" called Telma, running up the stairs into the room with the others. "They've made their move! They're coming!"

"My orders, my Lady?" bowed the Commander.

Zelda looked one last time out the window, of the approaching army and turned to look at the others with her.

"Impa... I..."

"I will stay, my Lady," she bowed, "after all... The troops need a good cook... No one can fight on an empty stomach."

Zelda bowed her head slightly, "Thank you... I wish this didn't have to happen to any of you..." She opened her eyes and brought her head back up, a determination was present that wasn't there before.

"Telma, find the doctor's escort, take them and Link through the underground sewers to your bar... Ready your wagon and I will meet you there... We will flee towards the East, and hopefully pass over the Bridge of Hylia with little notice..."

Telma nodded, "Leave it to me," and she dashed out.

"Commander," instructed Zelda, "Take news of the Hero's name to your men... Tell them also who I am as well... The people have been hidden from the truth for long enough... I only hope they can forgive me for not telling them sooner..."

The Commander chuckled as he rose up from his knees, "I think they will, my Lady... After all... It makes sense not to brag about having such influential people in such high places... That leads to unnecessary bloodshed most of the time..."

Zelda smiled faintly, "Thank you Commander... Now go... Muster the Defenders of Hyrule... We will depart and when things settle... We shall return..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Commander returned to the courtyard where just an hour ago, Zelda was telling the people the truth about the Twilight. The townspeople had fled, returned to their homes and barricaded themselves inside. Those who remained were the soldiers of Hyrule, clad in shining white armor. Legends told of a noble and loyal bloodline of Hyrulian Knights that guarded the Kingdom of Hyrule at all times. Although such knowledge of things was lost to time, rumor had it that those who enlisted to defend the Kingdom had traces of that valiant blood running through their veins.

"Men of Hyrule! Defenders of the Royal Crown! Hear your Commander speak!"

Those who had been running this way and that stopped in their tracks upon hearing the loud and booming voice of the Commander. Arrows shot overhead, as the Southern Gate vibrated back and forth, signifying the enemy was at their doorstep, and yet the soldiers still paused to hear the words of their leader.

"Men... You all know that today is a grim day in the history of Hyrule... Never before have we been faced with such incredible odds, not even the spread of Twilight was as threatening to our livelihood as this call for blood is now. Many of us are not going to outlast this siege... Know this... I do not believe they seek to destroy us all... They seek to take command of the Crown... They seek the Ancient Hyrule Castle to be their own..."

"What of the Princess?" shouted one of the guards. "Is she safe?"

"Where's her Guardian?" shouted another, "Why isn't he here to die with us?"

The ranks of soldiers grew rowdy and upset over the turn of events.

"SILENCE!" bellowed the Commander. "Never speak ill of the Guardian in my presence! There are things about that man that none of you can even begin to understand... But... you can fathom his importance!"

The soldiers grew silent.

"The man known as the Guardian... Link is his name... Carries within him the Legendary Triforce of Courage... AND... He is the fabled Hero of Time!!!!"

Stunned faces greeted his words as the gate to the south began to break and give way.

"Not only has such a worthy and noble man been in our presence, but our own Princess Zelda is also carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom... Such wonders have been in front of our very eyes for so long and yet we, Defenders of Hyrule, failed to see and acknowledge their presence... We failed to praise the Hero for his deeds in our own salvation... Failed to give the Princess a normal childhood and life before she ascended to the throne... Such deeds as ours deserves death!"

The stunned faces gave way to looks of determination and that of courage. A spark was struck on the kindle and now a low fire was burning within them.

"Defenders of Hyrule! We now stand to face our own demise... But heed my words! Our demise will not be the end of Hyrule! The Princess and Hero are destined by the Goddesses to remain forever in each other's company... We all know of the illness that has beset the Hero... We all know of the Legends that describe the bond that the Princess and Hero share... If one dies so does the other... I... As Commander of this army... Leader of the Defenders... Shall fight until my last breath is drawn either by time or by the sword and I shall fight for their survival... Who, worthy of such an end, shall join me!?"

Roars of approval and acceptance swept through the castle grounds and for an instant the banging and hacking at the Southern door ceased, for on the other side of the gate, it sounded as if a feral beast had been awakened.

"Even as we speak they make with all haste to safety, away from the castle and to find the Hero's salvation from the poison that has defiled his spirit... _As Defenders_... We shall give them a safe passage to lands beyond the castle borders... _As Defenders_... We shall fight to give those who have been blessed by the Goddesses time to escape our fate and ready for the great purge that will follow... **_As Defenders_**... It is our duty to die, and we shall give them hell before we do!!!!"

The gate burst open as another roar echoed across grass and stone, more lethal and terrifying then the last. The raiders were once again struck with a temporary fear, but that hesitation was enough to give the Defenders a chance to turn and with renewed courage and bloodlust in their eyes, they charged in the names of Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Climatic much? Haha, reviews are appreciated and for those who have, I give you my sincerest thanks. Once again, an idea in here is not my own, but that of Wolfess. It deals with how Zelda feels about her part of the Triforce and what it means to her. Pretty logical in my mind actually. Not gonna spell it out cuz I don't want to give away too much of the plot. With that said, hope everyone enjoyed it. R&R Please!!!!!_


	4. Darkness Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Darkness Falls**

"Fall back!" yelled the Commander to his troops. "Fall back! Reform the lines behind the barricades! The gate won't stand much more abuse. Reform the lines! Archers, fire!"

The battle for Hyrule Castle raged on as bulblins pushed and shoved amongst their own ranks in hopes of getting a taste of man flesh.

For a time, the Southern Gate held firm, and the casualties were low. Marksmen stood high on the castle walls and fired arrows down into the infested fields. Guard towers creaked and moaned as old trebuchets from years past heaved stones of all sizes into the sea of creatures. For a time, it looked as if the walls of the castle would hold back the incoming tide, but a sudden force on the door silenced many who wished to defend her.

"They've got a battering ram!" shouted one of the warriors.

More and more strikes graced the door's frame and it held fast for awhile. It wasn't until the hinges on one side sheared off, did the men begin to loose their hope.

"We're done for..." murmured one man after another and soon all agreed as they stood in front of the gate, swords and shields in hand; they awaited the arrival of the reaper.

"Men of Hyrule! Defenders of the Royal Crown! Hear your Commander speak!"

All commotion and fears were silenced as the booming voice of the Commander called out to all within the castle walls. In but a moment's passing, the gate would fail, unleashing the horde of monsters now pushing against it.

The creatures heaved and shoved as the door broke further still, forcing cracks and breaks to appear in the frame. Many of the bulblins wore thick hides and carried weapons foreign to their kind: swords of sharpened steel, instead of jagged iron rods, now ached for blood; shields made of wood and other strange materials adorned many of their gangly arms as well as new hides from animals for extra protection. The army came surprisingly prepared, and they were not going to give up without slaughtering everyone first.

Another quick rush of the ram and the gate nearly gave way. The creatures backed up for another charge.

" Who, worthy of such an end, shall join me!?"

A roar unlike anything ever heard sounded from behind the gate. Scores of bulblins froze on sight as what sounded like a low rumble could now be heard from behind wood and stone. There were legends amongst their clan. Rumors of a terrible creature, kept locked away and hidden in the bowls of Hyrule Castle. Awakening such a beast would deal death to all who partook in its summoning.

"Keep going!" yelled their leader, clad in the darkest and finest of armor; riding the largest of the bores. "Their Courage hangs by but a thread, and without it, Wisdom is broken and useless... They are ready for the taking!"

What seemed like an eternity's worth of hesitation finally died and the ram continued to badger the door. The rumblings died down as they continued their assault. A hole the size of the ram was now present in the barred passageway. They continued plummeting, without relent, until finally the Southern Gate opened.

A swell of creatures flooded through the compromised opening of the castle. Many were now filled with rage as they searched for the first to die by their hands.

Without warning and without hesitation, another more primal roar ripped through the walls of the castle. The raiding creatures stood stupefied as the rumbling became louder and shadows of numerous proportions danced with a murderous glee on the stone walls. Fear entered their hearts as their worst nightmares became a reality.

The beast had awakened.

If the creature was of one body, or separate entities, it did not matter to the bulblins. A ruthless and evil aura surrounded the beings that lunged for their lives. A lust for blood unlike anything seen before by the bulblin warriors now greeted their front lines, mowing them down with little if any effort. A slaughter had begun, the likes of which no man ever thought possible. Courage was dying and all Wisdom lost. In such a world, the only thing left now was Power.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The wind howled and moaned to a sad and fearful melody as Telma's wagon galloped away from the castle. The night was crystal clear and beautiful as she guided her precious cargo down the slopes that lead to the decrepit Hylia Bridge. The moon cast an eerie shadow on the ancient artifact: like a ghost from a cursed past, the bridge welcomed her with seemingly open arms, or bared teeth depending on how the moonlight hit the archway.

She remembered this place, very much so did she remember.

_Flashback_

"_He's all yours honey, be careful now... Show us what you're made of!"_

_She said those words as any other caretaker would speak to a young, upstanding warrior. It was what the situation called for, from a political standpoint. But from her heart's perspective, she basically wished him well and to have a nice death._

_She watched, more with horror then cheer as Link battled the King of the Bulblin Tribe. He may have looked like a stuffed, overgrown pig not worthy of the effort, but stick such a fat creature on a narrow bridge and then attempt to pass without paying the toll, and you'll learn very quickly just how much of an effort he is. She watched as Link learned this the hard way, and it was one of the more difficult things she ever had to do. The creature looked like a pushover, or rather, he did take a liking to pushing things over. _

"_Link!" Telma screamed as she watched the Hero get thrown off his horse. For a time, it looked as if he had fallen to his death, to the lake below, but a few more moments and his rugged and beaten frame had pulled itself back into the saddle. He escaped death this time, but the King had turned, and was looking to finish what it had started._

_End Flashback_

She shivered at the thought. It would be several more passes before the King would be dethroned and she and Link allowed passage. Despite his wounds, he kept going, not wishing to delay anymore. After all, a life hung on his shoulders, and Link was not one to ride lightly with such a burden.

She pulled on the reigns and the horse neighed in understanding. The fast gallop turned into a quick trot which melted away to a crawl and then to a complete stop. She dismounted her ride, checking first the horse for any strain or damage.

She brushed the creature's mane, silently thanking the Goddesses that she was blessed with a strong and healthy horse. Had it been anything else, her attempts to leave the castle behind her would have ended differently.

_Flashback_

"_But Zelda, we must leave together!"_

"_No!" she yelled back, as soldiers shouted Link's name with hers and charged into battle. "I must get Epona! Go! I will meet up with you on the other side of the Hylian Bridge. Wait for me there!"_

_Zelda didn't give her another chance to argue for she quickly bolted out of the bar and towards the royal stables. Thankfully, they were located to the North, away from the break in. _

"_You must do as the Princess commands," said the doctor, coming out of the secret passage. "Go... I will stay here and tend to the wounded as best I can. We will fight until there is nothing left to fight for. It is the least we can do for the Hero."_

"_But what of Link? He needs your medicine!"_

_The doctor chuckled, "I have already told Zelda what plants and herbs she must look for and what she must do... I have chosen to stay... To repay my debt to whom I showed no respect for..."_

_Telma blinked several times before sighing. She knew what he was saying. _

"_You're going to get yourself killed if your not careful..."_

_To her surprise, she didn't get the kind of answer she expected. _

"_And you will end the lives of both the Hero and the Princess if you don't get out of here! There are bulblins and all sorts of wild creatures pouring through the Southern Gate, and now rumors of another army approaching from the West are threatening the Western pass through Hyrule... Your only hope is to head East, over the Hylian Bridge and through Faron's Gorge... The borders of Eldin are no longer guaranteed to be safe... If the rumors are true... Then the Gorons already have their hands full."_

_Loud noises echoed through the passage ways and found their way up into Telma's bar. _

"_Be damned creatures... They're even entering through the sewers..." spat the doctor. "Quickly Telma, you must leave. Take Link and flee! There is no time!"_

_End Flashback_

He may have been a practitioner of medicine, but his knack for sensing danger was nearly as accurate as his sutures. No sooner had Telma left, the creatures invaded the town and she barely escaped.

The horse neighed silently, shaking its head, waking Telma up from her thoughts. She moved to the back of her wagon and peered inside. Link was just as they had left him: pale, sweating and in a great deal of pain, or at least, his face said so.

Her gaze traveled back towards Hyrule Castle. Distant cries of war echoed through the night and from her distance she could just barely make out the soft glow of torches that now surrounded the castle. If Zelda wasn't already on her way, there was now a chance she never would be.

"Please be safe..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the heat of battle, regardless of what side you may be aligned with, very few have the ability to gaze and see everything on a battlefield. It becomes even more difficult when your enemies, or those you seek, are clad in dark robes, suited for stealth and flight. For these reasons, Zelda was unharmed and moving quickly against the dead of night.

Silently she made her way to the Northern sections of the castle, where the royal stables housed the most noblest of steeds. Such creatures, even amongst times of peace, were always kept at the ready for it had been generations since the royal family could safely reside in the stone walls of Hyrule.

After some quick maneuvering through enemy scouts and with some luck, she arrived undetected at the stables. It didn't take long to locate Epona, for she was jumping and neighing in frustration that she, of all horses, had to be tied up.

Zelda calmed the horse, patting her on the head and pulling the reigns.

"There, there..." she soothed. "We must leave this place... Quickly, to where Link waits for us."

The horse seemed to nod in understanding and lowered in order for Zelda to easily mount the saddle.

Zelda directed the horse just to the entrance of the stables where they peeked out to judge their surroundings. She could hear cries of war and of pain coming from the South, and her heart ached to go and rally her troops, but she knew of the task at hand and reluctantly set out for the Eastern entrance.

Strangely, the scouts she had passed just moments before were no longer there and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Where are they?"

Intrigued by the predicament, she passed by the entrance into the town and crept slowly towards the south, always checking behind her to see if someone was trying to trap her. She neared the edge of the wall that separated her from a straight shot towards the Southern Gate. She quietly turned Epona around, and dismounted. Careful not to betray her secrecy, she flattened herself against the wall and risked a view of the Southern Courtyards.

Death

That was the only word to describe it. Bodies of soldiers lay scattered on the ground with many more bulblins filling the courtyard with corpses. A decent number of the Defenders still remained, although now they were completely surrounded. Many of their foes scoffed and tormented them with spears and arrows, while others just killed them outright.

The Commander, along with the remnants of his army stood tall, and there was an odd spark in his eyes, the likes of which Zelda had never seen. They shone with a desire to uphold his duty, to remain calm and be the leader his men looked to him to be, but despite these noble intentions, she could see the raw fear. The Commander knew his time had come, and he was staring death in the face, if not the tools of its trade. He feared for his life, still connected to this world and because of this, the man desired to be free; He wanted to live.

The spark erupted into a blaze that burned with a tainted black flame. Abandoning Wisdom, and without Courage to stop him from doing so, The Commander of the Defenders, along with those who remained with him, gave into Power.

A call for vengeance echoed from his lungs as he charged with blind rage towards his captors. The men behind him were filled with similar ideals and they took up their swords and shields and charged along with him.

Zelda couldn't help but let tears fall as she watched the emotions overwhelm them; the lies of which that had claimed countless more before them during the Great Hylian Wars. For a moment, her mind recalled all the lectures and studies she endured to better understand the motives behind the slaughter. One word was the answer of over a hundred years strife:

The Triforce.

She knew of the importance of the unification of the Triforce, the sole reason as to why the land was not in harmony, but chaos. Legends spoke of how the Triforce itself resembled something far greater in the universe: a Great Balance that upheld everything from the most complex of ancient powers to the everyday conversations between family and friends.

She willed herself to stifle a noticeable sob for the remaining men now fought with all hell at their heels. Many of them, only wielding one sword, acted as if they controlled two, cleaving and destroying with what strength their bodies had left.

One by one, the Defenders fell, and Zelda knew it would be inevitable since they had chosen the path of Power. She turned away, not wanting to witness the end of the once proud, noble men and remounted Epona. As she did, she recalled to mind a lesson that her father had once taught her during her younger years.

"_Always remember, my dear daughter... When People abandon Wisdom for fear... When We discard Courage for illusion... The only thing left is Power, and such a thing can not be sustained for long. The human heart is best suited with Courage and Wisdom, and whilst Power reigns supreme, desires of dark and unforgiving consequence often take their place..."_

"_But father, certainly there is hope, hope to unify such powers...?"_

_The King of Hyrule chuckled._

"_There is always hope my dear, so long as those of noble desires still walk in this world... I shall tell you a saying that has been passed down to me, from my father... 'The Hylian spirt is like that of the mighty Triforce... When the Heart, Mind and Body begin to quarrel and separate... There will be no tomorrow for the World of Men, just as there will be no world if the Triforce forever remains unbound...'"_

_The young princess looked fearfully at her father. _

"_Now, now my dear, do not look so disdained... Those words are harsh, yes, but within them lies the greatest of all hopes... That one day, the power of the Goddesses shall once again be reunited and the world will dress its wounds and breath freely once more..."_

Her mind could barely swim in the ocean of thoughts as her subconscious carefully guided her away from the battle. She had never seen first hand what would happen when such things, that her father had spoken of, actually came to pass. She remembered as she would spend hours in her study, carefully recalling, re-analyzing, researching and reapplying theory after theory in hopes of deciphering her father's cryptic message. She knew there was more behind his words then what he let on, and she would often scour the castle library, hoping to find a passage, a text, even something as so old as a stone tablet. That alone would make her heart jump for joy, but alas, no such thing was ever found.

That was, until she uncovered a very old scroll, one that had not been touched for generations. Most of it contained information of the day, nothing useful or enlightening until she came to one particular passage.

"_The Judgement of Mankind shall come when Wisdom, Courage and Power unite. Two will combine by the will of the Goddesses, the remaining will force its way into their ranks. When the keys unlock the final door, the future of this world will finally be decided once and for all."_

The scroll was marked to be from the a Library, location unknown.

This was why she held so much interest in the quest that Shad and Ashei partook, and of course in Link. The Lost Library of Hylia was rumored to contain knowledge beyond all Wisdom, and in her heart, Zelda prayed that in this place, she could find answers as to how to end the strife and conflict that beset her world as well as the answers to her father's words.

Her interests in Link were...

The princess fought to contain a blush, despite the situation she was currently in. Zelda was human after all, and human emotions can be difficult to control especially that of Love and Longing. But despite these factors, there was another emotion, another feeling that pulled her mind and body towards the young warrior. She couldn't quite place it, but something was pushing her thoughts, her hopes and dreams towards the Hero of Time.

Zelda was nearly lost in thought but thanks to a subtle jerk from Epona, she was brought back from her mental realm and refocused on the task at hand.

Several more cries of pain echoed from the courtyard, and although her heart wished to return, Zelda galloped through the enemy laced town and with full haste rushed to meet up with Telma.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Commander, slumped over with the tip of his sword caressing the ground, continued to fight to say upright. He was all that remained of the Defenders of Hyrule and his strength was finally beginning to wane.

As if sensing the man's exhaustion, the bulblins backed away, but kept their prisoner in a closely guarded circle.

The warrior's breath was ragged and shallow. His honor and valor had won over his tainted self and by neglecting Power's aid, Courage and Wisdom were allowed to return.

He went from slumping, to sitting, doing his best to try and catch his breath while still keep an aura of ferocity and danger. Despite the efforts, his captors stood tall and still as the remaining army, between him and the Southern Gate, parted, allowing a long isle to form.

The Commander struggled to his feet, to obtain a view as to what was coming. In the not to far distance, coming up the stone steps was a massive bore and an equally massive rider. The Bulblin King took his time in coming into the courtyard, his body swaying in tune with the strides of the bore. The movements were mesmerizing in an eerie sort of way, like looking at a deranged leader who walked with pride amongst his troops and yet didn't even bothering to hide the sadistic flare that ran through his veins. His troops were nothing to him, or so it seemed.

The leader of the army pulled on the blackened reigns and the bore came to stop.

"So... The Last of the Noble Bloodline stands before me..."

The Hylian looked at his enemy with a mixture of fear and curiosity. The voice of the King was not his own. A deeper, more rash individual seemed to overcome the creature. His eyes were different as well, from what the Commander could remember. What were once yellow orbs now had a tainted flare running through them and he could almost sense the presence of a dark aura.

"Shall we kill him?" asked one of the guards.

The King smirked, "No, I need this man... He is to be... my new puppet..."

The Commander looked on now in fear, trying to comprehend what in the seven hells was going on.

"Who are you?" he yelled, trying to piece together the crumbling puzzle.

"Who am I?" chucked the King. "I am you... I am the shadow of all Hylians... The darkness that resides in all hearts... I am the center of all that is desired and all that is damned..."

"Stop talking in riddles and speak clearly for once, you impertinent pig!"

This earned a laughing roar from the King as he dismounted his steed and moved towards the captor.

"I see... So you're not as stupid as the rest of them... I'll cut the formalities then. You know this body as King Bulblin... Leader of the Bulblin tribe..."

The Commander eyed the creature with a face and mind of uncertainty. Something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was defiantly not right.

"As Leader, I've come to capture the Princess of Destiny and with luck, kill the Hero of Time. They have something that I want... Or rather, need in order to... set things right... Our last meeting didn't go as planned you see, and they took something from me that I need."

The bulblins that had surrounded their prisoner began to disperse as their King drew near. He wore a strange maniac like smile, something that was very rare for his persona.

"Sad to say, I didn't die, like they had planned on... My spirit remained alive and I traveled, looking for a host to help in my quest for Power and to get my body back..."

A strange fear began to well up inside the Defender. Nothing was making sense, nothing at all was how it normally should have been, and yet he was beginning to understand in a way that he did not understand... He was beginning to understand who this thing was.

"Have you figured out why I've come to you, of all creatures?"

The Commander shook his head in response.

"It's because I can use my host's memories to my full advantage... and I'll know exactly where to find the Princess..."

In an instant the huge bulblin had the man by his throat and was holding him up high like a trophy for all to see. A dark mist swirled around them both as lightning touched the sky and thunder sounded in the distance. The same voice that came from the King of the Bulblins now echoed from the Commander as dark and ancient markings adorned his face and flesh.

The Bulblin King seemed to take several steps back, jerking as he did. After shaking his head, almost as if waking up from a dream, he looked around in curiosity and studied his location which was in a dark courtyard, illuminated only by several torches near by.

"Where... am I?"

The same twisted voice laughed out as the Commander came into the light.

"You, my most loyal subject are in the presence of the King of Hyrule... Now, shall we wreak havoc as we once did?"

The bulblin's face went from curiosity to absolute horror.

"You..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came with an un-natural mist and slowly, but surely, light crept into the old tree house that Link called his home.

Zelda was lying on a couch in a simple night gown for despite the time of day: she was exhausted Link lay on his bed, still sweating and pale, but looking ever so slightly better then before.

The young princess yawned and stretched as she tried to get up from her unsuccessful attempt at sleep. After several tries, she found herself staring up at the ceiling, her eyes nothing more the slits as fatigue finally set in.

_Flashback_

"_Where is it!?" the princess grunted in frustration._

"_Are you sure this is where he said we'd find it?" called Telma from her wagon. _

"_Yes I'm sure!" she bellowed back. _

_The two companions had made it safely to Faron forest and now Zelda keenly searched for the herbs and flowers that the doctor had said would heal Link. _

"_Zelda..." called Telma. _

_Zelda got up from her crouched position and turned to look at her friend. Her voice conveyed sadness, with both fear and urgency. _

" _I..."_

_Telma paused as she searched for the right words. "I wish to depart from you my lady, for my own personal reasons, so long as I am no longer needed..."_

_Zelda frowned for but a moment before realizing where it was Telma wished to go. A small smirk found its way onto her face. _

"_You wish to go to Kakariko Village, correct?"_

"_Yes... I want to see if what the scouts said is true."_

_Zelda's smirk grew, "Is that the only reason?"_

_Telma looked quizzically before blushing ever so slightly, "Oh watch it Princess, I've got more on you then you've got on me."_

_Zelda laughed quietly and so did Telma as they returned to the hunt. It would be another full hour before she located all the herbs. Not bad for someone who only had a lantern in the dead of night. _

_As the two came near Link's home, Telma reached for something in her coat. _

"_After you've gotten some rest, I want you to read this... After which, it will be up to you as to what course you think you should take."_

_Zelda looked at the scroll in wonder as to what it contained, "As you wish... Telma, as soon as we get Link in bed, I want you to depart for Kakariko immediately."_

_Telma lowered her head as she brought the horse to halt. _

"_Thank you," she whispered._

_End Flashback_

She craned her neck to just glimpse at the still unread scroll that the bar tender had given her. Despite the curiosity that gnawed at her mind, she dismissed the desire and returned to looking at the ceiling.

Her eyes slowly shut, darkness forming on the edges of her sight as her body completely relaxed. Just as she crossed over to the world of dreams, a dark, familiar aura formed on the distant horizon in her mind. Unable to comprehend what it meant or even what is was, the princess slipped into slumber.

**XXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. Finals and what not. sigh how troublesome. Anyway, reviews are welcome and appreciated. A big thanks goes to those who have reviewed. Also, I would like to add that I know this chapter kinda, sorta well sucks. It was hard to right and I just needed to get it out. The next one, I promise will be better. Well, I'm tired, so I'll see you in another time and another space.  
_


	5. Puzzle of Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Puzzle of Truth**

Restless

That is what Zelda had become from sleep's soothing touch. A day had come and gone, and both the princess and the hero had yet to rise from their beds. Link was still recovering as was Zelda, but from exhaustion instead of poison. Although Link was still fast asleep, she was not and too much sleep was but one cause.

There was another reason, that Zelda remained confined to her temporary bed. Over the past few hours, where she had been awake recollecting about days, weeks, even months past; a startling discovery was made.

She had changed.

'I... What am I becoming?' she asked herself for the millionth time. 'I've never been so... so daring and...'

Her mind retraced the steps she had taken to get Link to safety and was surprised by her own actions. Never before had she been so willing to actively pursue her own desires and yet now, she was taking the initiative instead of watching Link do it for her.

'Is it... because he's in this state... or, maybe it's because I really have changed... Maybe it's because I...'

Her mind would not rest as she rethought the circumstances, twisting minor facts into possible outcomes. She could feel herself slipping into a strange fear; a fear of the future. One personal matter such as this was not the sole cause to make her this way, she knew that. Had it not been for the horde of other questions that remained unanswered, she might have been enjoying a little more sleep.

'Why would he betray me? Why, of all times, when we are finally picking up where we left off? Why do I now display courage and fortitude, when all my life I was humble and shy? Why do I sense a foreboding presence on the boundaries of this world? What is happening to me, what is happening to Hyrule?'

The princess groaned as she pulled herself up and out of bed. Having an analytical mind such as hers had its negatives, and this was one of them.

'So much is going on so fast... It's just like when the Twilight first appeared...'

After fixing herself in the best possible fashion, Zelda turned her attention to a now peacefully sleeping Link. The swelling and redness were all but gone as he had a content look on his face as he slept. She couldn't help but admire his sleeping form, so peaceful now and happy, or so it seemed.

_Mindscape_

_Fog._

_A perpetual white haze surrounded everything in this empty world. He knew where he was. Link walked forward, cautiously gazing from left to right. He knew who was supposed to be here, the only thing was, their final meeting was supposed to be their last._

"_So... The Fates have conspired for us to meet once more..."_

'_Apparently not,' thought Link as he turned and found the source of the voice. A skeletal warrior, clad in thick dark armor with piercing red eyes stood before him. _

"_It is an honor, ancestor..." he bowed. _

_The warrior scoffed, "Enough of such formalities, there is much to be done..."_

_Link raised an eyebrow. The ancient Hero was showing far more concern and interest in the current state of affairs then he would have guessed._

"_I take it you know something?" asked Link. _

_The warrior nodded, "I know that the castle has fallen... The royal bloodline forced to flee and you were knocking on death's door... That poison should have killed you... Apparently you weren't ready for death... After all the care the Princess has taken to see you through this, you should be awake by now... Seems like you're not ready for that either..."_

_Link was stunned, "The castle has fallen? Zelda forced to flee? Why am I here? If such things have occurred, then why am I here and not there to help!?"_

_A smirk seemed to grace the warrior's skinless face, "You are here because this is the beginning... The beginning of what I failed to start, but you have succeeded..."_

"_I don't understand..."_

"_The true purpose of the Hero of Time has now come to the forefront... You stopping the spread of Twilight was nothing more then a test... A training regimen... so to speak... In fact, all the previous 'Heros of Time' really didn't live up to the title... You have been and will forever be the only one true Hero of Time..."_

"_What?" asked a dumbfounded Link._

"_The spread of Twilight was an unfortunate event, and something similar occurred during my time... But now, things have changed... This world has been in a constant loop for generations... You are the third Hero of Time in Hyrule's existence... However, your ancestors... such as I... Were not able to do what the Goddesses had envisioned for us, while on the other hand, you have found their favor..."_

"_I'm... the third?"_

_The warrior nodded, "And that girl is the fourth of her kind..."_

"_Zelda..." mumbled Link._

"_Zelda?" questioned the warrior. "Interesting..."_

"_What is?"_

"_Zelda was the name of the first Princess of Destiny... It was her who prophesied that the end would come to pass when it was her lineage that saved the line of heros... So it has come to pass, and so the end must be near..."_

_Link shook his head, "I still don't get it... The end of what?"_

"_The end of all things..."_

_He stood frozen, "What... what do you mean?"_

"_There is much to be learned, Link... Many things I can not tell you, for I have lost my memory. Such was the decision I made when I chose to guide the heir of our lineage... All I can tell you is that if you and Zelda do not act now, this world will end... Find your way to Faron's Spring. Talk to the spirit that guards the forest which houses the Master Sword... He can tell you more..."_

_The haze that surrounded the two Heros began to fade as blackness seeped into the world of white. _

"_Will we ever meet again?" asked Link, knowing his time was up. _

_The warrior shook his head, "It is unlikely... I have performed my desired task and so I will finally seek the rest that I have been avoiding for so long... Do not fear your future, my child... There is much to be done and there is much still to occur... Do not fear that which is unknown to you. You have the spirit of the Hero's of old, burning in your veins... Your actions, regardless of what they may be, will do them honor."_

_Link nodded as the image of the ancient Hero faded into the blackness. _

"_May the Light of the Triforce forever guide your hands..."_

**XXXXXXXX**

Zelda was up and about now, getting some food ready for herself. It came quiet as a surprise when Link all of a sudden sat up, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Link!" she called, dropping the empty bowls and nearly throwing herself into his arms. "I was so worried! You're alright!"

Link only smiled as he held the princess closer, thankful for embrace. They parted slightly, and as their eyes came to meet, a sudden awareness shot through them both and they looked away, as a red tint crept up on both their faces.

The Hero stood up and stretched his stiff limbs, wincing ever so slightly at the wound in his shoulder. After the proper stretches, he looked around, somewhat surprised at his surroundings.

"Zelda... why are we here?"

She looked away, not wanting to tell him.

"Zelda? What has happened?" he pressed on, stepping behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He secretly denied what his ancestor had said, and now he would be proven right or wrong.

"Hyrule Castle... has fallen..."

Silence filled the room as he withdrew his hand and Zelda became painfully aware of just how much she wanted that feeling of comfort to stay.

Link paced back and forth, his mind obviously else where as the words of his mentor continued to ring in his ears.

"_So it has come to pass, and so the end must be near..."_

"Link? What's wrong?" she asked, stepping up behind him this time. She was surprised when he turned around and looked straight into her eyes, almost as if he knew what was going on.

"Zelda... There is something you need to know..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Epona galloped at a reasonable speed across the bridge of the Ordona Pass. With vigor and finesse that could only be associated with her master's returned health, she made her way towards the Light Guardian's spring with Link and Zelda on her back.

"That's all he told you?" she questioned the Hero as they neared.

"Yes... He was cryptic and seemed afraid. Out of the seven times I've meet him, I never once saw him like that... He seemed almost... Sad..."

Zelda squinted in thought, "Why would that be?"

Link shook his head as he slowed Epona, "I have no idea, but maybe Faron can tell us more..."

The two Hylians walked slowly towards the spring where the Light Sprit slept. They waded some distance into the water before Link stopped them and called out.

"Faron! Guardian of the Woods! Hear my plea! I seek thy council if thou so willing to give it."

"There is no need for such formality, Hero of Time," said a voice. "My council shall always be given when you so desire it."

The small spring lit up in a glorious golden light and the image of a monkey appeared holding onto a giant orb of light.

"It is good to see you again, Faron," bowed Link and Zelda followed suit.

"Rise my children, you shall not bow to me or my brethren for we should bow to you..."

Link and Zelda smiled, bowing despite the words of the Guardian. Before anything else was said, a visible shift in the guardians' light could be seen, almost as if it was distressed.

"Faron?" asked Link.

"I can no longer feel the will of the ancient Hero surrounding your aura... In that case... I understand why you are here and there is no need in retelling the tale... I already know what was said..."

Link and Zelda looked surprised for but a moment before Link's face darkened.

"So then, if you know all this... Can you tell us what he meant?"

The deity shifted uneasily.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you what it is you want to hear... Such things can not be answered by the likes of me alone, rather, by the combined effort of my brethren..."

"You're saying you don't know everything?" asked Zelda, slightly surprised.

"That is correct... The Light Guardians were created by the three Goddesses... We all act as one entity but in reality, we are separate beings with our own stories as well as our own purpose... I can only tell you what I was meant to say..."

"Wait..." mumbled Zelda. "This sounds like something that was preordained by the Goddesses... Is this meeting their will?"

The guardian shook his head, "No... This is simply how it came to be... Nothing more..."

The two stood in silence.

"Now that you are here," continued Faron, "I must tell you that which I know... Or rather, open your eyes to a truth that you already know, but have yet to accept into existence..."

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"Link, when you ventured into the Temple of Time... What were your thoughts on such a place?"

Link looked down to the ground, searching for an answer.

"I can't say, Faron... I've never seen something so majestic and... well... powerful before. It was like a whole other world..."

"Your descriptions are accurate... The Temple of Time, along with countless other ruins that now exist in this world, only as pale shadows of their former grandeur, are the results of forgotten knowledge and powers of the ancient race of the Hylians... Even Hyrule Castle slowly falls into ruin because we have forgotten that which matters most in this world..."

"What is that?" asked Zelda.

"I can not tell you, Princess of Destiny... Knowledge shared and gained by the Hylians were shared and gained by us spirits... As the chosen people of the Goddesses forgot their ancient ways, so did we forget the ways of the people..."

Link and Zelda just stared as an uneasiness crept into their stomachs. It was unheard of, a guardian of the light admitting that it's power was limited. They shoved the feeling aside, for Zelda had one question that she wanted to ask. Something that was bothering her from since she could remember and was relating to Faron's words.

"Faron... If I may ask... I wish to know why Hylians were given such powers that the legends describe... Because of these gifts, corruption and evil intentions spread through the hearts of many of our people... In the process, many great things were brought into ruin, or so the legends and tales say... I suppose... What I'm trying to ask is... How were Hylians able to create such beautiful structures and wield such influencing powers? Why give a creature ,whose heart is so easily corrupted, that which inspires and fosters such corruption?"

The deity looked pleased, despite its voice,

"The Goddesses left behind powerful and dangerous truths... They knew what they wrought... Do not mistake their judgment..."

Link and Zelda stood still as stone, listening and fearing where this was going.

"Long ago, beyond myth, legend and time, when neither such thing existed... The three Goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore melded darkness into light... Creating Hyrule, the blessed land of their choosing... In doing so, they forever cast a rift in the darkness..."

"A rift?" questioned Link, "you make it sound as if what they did shouldn't have been done."

The spirit seemed to smirk at the boy, "Precisely."

Both sets of jaws dropped.

"What!?"

"Darkness was what inhabited this realm before they came. It is what you and I were born of... All who dwell in this land, aware or otherwise, are connected to the darkness; born from those of light, crafted by dark. The Goddesses did not just bless this land... They forever cursed it as well..."

Zelda seemed to sway back and forth with the knowledge she had been given.

"I... I never noticed before... But there is a tainted part of every Hylian and human heart... We... we are born with the desire to become one with darkness... To fulfill our own greedy and selfish ends... That is why there are creatures with tainted hearts... So then... why do we..."

"Fight?" finished Faron. The spirit smirked at the girl as well. For the first time, since he could recall when telling this story, the future of their world actually had a chance for betterment.

"The Goddesses knew of the desires that all creatures would come to have. They knew that life would be fragile... Weak, just as they were in their own ways... So they made a beacon that would govern all life and all devices in this world. A beacon that would shine true, even when the creatures knew not of its existence... The Triforce..."

Again, surprise and bewilderment met the two Hylians.

"So it is not just a symbol or an object of the Goddesses?" asked Link.

"Correct... Those who show a disposition to the light... Are secretly called by the pieces of the Triforce... The beacon yearns to shine once more... It's desires are bent in guiding the hands and hearts of those it was designed to aid... It's manifestation in your bodies, serves but as proof to the Triforce's living will."

"Living?" stuttered Zelda. "You're saying the Triforce is a living object? Then how did it allow itself to be separated, to be used by one if its desire is to be a guide to all?"

Faron looked pleased, "You are wise beyond years... Your ancestors who sought answers to these same questions took years to formulate what you have so easily derived... The Triforce exists to empower and guide those of Hylian and human descent... Although it wishes to remain whole and supportive... If one who so desires the object to separate: it will do as it's wielder commands..."

"The Great War..." muttered Zelda. "You're saying someone is capable of wielding the Triforce? Then by some chance a wise being was able to find it, and separate it before it was poorly used?"

"Wise?" scoffed the guardian. "He was not wise, he was not even worthy of seeing such an object... He desired that which bestowed dominion over all. He wanted what he believed would aid in his quest for total Power."

"Power?" spat Zelda. "You couldn't possibly mean..."

"Gannondorf... Skilled in the darkest of powers, he assembled an army that scoured the land for the Triforce... When found, they guarded it with there lives and when he appeared, so did the Crown of Twilight... Inside it, the Triforce was swallowed up and so was he... What occurred inside is not known, even by the Goddesses themselves... What we believe to have occurred was that the man wished for Power, and Power he received, but in doing so, the Triforce divided... The Sages of old believed the man to be blessed by the Goddesses... No, he was not blessed, he stole from the land and Power imbued itself in him..."

"They tried to kill him... but failed," whispered Link. "So then how was I able to...?"

The light spirit dimmed, "You didn't..."

Zelda's eyes when wide, just as Link's did.

"He's... still alive?"

"Correct... He is the cause of your flight and your near death Hero... He has made his move; he knows far more then he lets on..."

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda. "What does he know?"

Faron shook his head, "That question is beyond us Light Spirits... We can only guess..."

"Go on," said Link.

"He has learned of the truth... A truth that evaded him for centuries... Gannon did not fully understand what it meant to be a human counterpart of the Triforce... He does not have the true Power that he believed to have, just as you do not have the true Courage or Wisdom... He made himself into what he is... Such a vessel could not possibly contain the true piece... But you two have been chosen... Your selfless ways have earned you the influence of the Triforce. It grants you some of its power, but no where near the full extent of what you could have... In a sense, you are similar to him, however... It tested you, to see if by chance it could rely on you in hopes of being reunited once more... And I do believe it is pleased with the results..."

Instinctively, Zelda and Link both looked at their hands, as the image of the artifact began to glow.

"I can not tell you what it is you wish to know... I do not know such things because I was created by the Goddess Farore... Keeper of Courage... Seek out the other Light Spirits; they will be able to tell you more of this puzzle called truth..."

The guardian began to dim as its outline faded into the springs that were it came from.

"Faron!" called out Link, "what is it that we must do? What are we suppose to do!?"

The image of the guardian completely faded, but his voice remained.

"In your hearts, you know what you must do... Remember... The Triforce is directly connected to you and it has forever guided your actions... Rely on its power, just as it relies on you..."

A great wind rushed through the area as the world around them returned to its normal state.

"Keepers of the Triforce... Holders of Keys... May the light of the Triforce forever be your guide..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, how was that? Reviews would nice, seeing as there are defiantly people out there reading. (would serve as a means of influence to continue as well as a moral booster) Well, I'm off, hope everyone enjoyed it._


	6. Subtle Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Subtle Change**

The walk back from Faron's spring was done in silence as each Hylian contemplated the spirit's words. The silence lasted even when they were back inside Link's home and it continued for some time after.

"Did you understand anything that Faron said?" asked Link, finally breaking the noiseless atmosphere. "You seemed to be piecing together quiet a few things from the conversation..."

Zelda continued to stare blankly into space, only moving slightly in order to show the question was heard.

"I know of the Great War... The struggle that began all of this, I suppose... As a child, I was told that one day, an evil army rose up and took the Triforce for themselves... That's when the Crown of Twilight appeared... The Light Spirits then intervened and stopped the army from ever obtaining the power they sought... We believed Gannon was nothing more then a right-hand man, or one of the leaders of the smaller groups of bandits... Never did I imagine that he was the one behind it all..."

Zelda glanced towards Link, who was sitting in a chair, nodding his head up and down, taking in all that was said.

"Faron mentioned something about our ancestors... I'm the third in my line and you the fourth... What significance could that have for us now?"

Zelda sighed, "I don't know... It's true that I'm named after my ancestor, Zelda Harkinian... The first queen of Hyrule, but beyond that I don't know... Such knowledge of the past was lost to time and any written records have been either destroyed or locked away someplace beyond our reach..."

She paused for a moment, as if remembering something.

"Zelda? Is everything alright?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat and looked around wildly, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where is it?" she uttered again, with more urgency as she scoured the tables, chairs and the room for the item in question.

"Zelda, what are you?"

"Found it!" she happily proclaimed as her beaming eyes turned to meet Link's.

"This letter came from Telma, and from what I could tell, she wanted to discuss it with me immediately... Sadly, the chance never came, but..."

She opened the scroll and quickly read the text. Not even before she was at the fourth word, she practically jumped for joy,

"They found it!" Zelda chimed excitedly, "Oh, Link! Do you remember that place you went to in Snowspire? The place that held a piece of the Mirror of Twilight?"

"Yeah, I remember..."

"That's it! That's the Lost Library of Hylia!!!"

Link stood bewildered for a moment before he nodded in understand.

"You know, now that you mention it, I remember a corridor that had a strange chamber at the end, filled with all sorts of armor and weapons... At first I thought it was just as simple armory but the more I looked around, the more books I found... Maybe that chamber holds a secret door that leads into the library..."

Zelda's face was radiating glee as she turned back to read the rest of the letter. By the time she finished, pure joy was replaced with horror.

"Shad and Ashei... they're trapped..."

Link took the letter from her and read the whole thing. He placed it down on the table before walking over to a rather large chest that sat in the corner.

"What are you getting?" she asked as he opened the lid.

Various articles of clothing appeared from the container as well as a sheath, coated in black and golden metals. Sticking out was a dark purplish handle and an aura of majesty and power seemed to radiate from the weapon.

"The Master Sword..." muttered Link as he smiled.

Zelda gawked at the artifact which was now a few feet from her. She recalled Link fighting Gannon with the blade, but it slipped her mind as to what it might have been.

"Can... I..."

"Here," he smiled, holding it up.

Zelda grasped the handle and pulled and her eyes lit up as the ancient metal work appeared before her. She marveled at the fact that this was the Blade of Evil's Bane, the very center of the struggle against all Evil. Zelda twirled it, from side to side, testing the balance and its overall feel while Link admired her.

'Odd...' he thought, 'she almost seems to have that quality...'

A small smile and a shrug later, he returned to the chest, pulling out an old and dusty map.

"What's that?" Zelda asked, putting the Master Sword back in its sheath.

"This..." beamed Link, "is an old map of Hyrule that my parents left behind for me... It's one of the reasons why I was able to navigate Hyrule so easily during the spread of Twilight... I sort of had the landscape drummed into the back of my head."

Zelda stood staring as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a grin. Her stare turned to one of a smile and she walked forward to get a better look as he placed it on the table.

"So then, what is our course?"

Link eyed the map with the skill of a war hardened tactician. The map was old, but the drawings were to scale and accurate to a pin needle.

"We'll start here... In the plains of Faron..." he motioned with his hand. "We'll do some light scouting to determine what exactly has happened and then, if it were up to me, we'd head West, stop in at Kakariko and restock... After which, it's a straight shot to the Zora domain and the fastest route to the Library..."

Zelda sighed, "I'd agree with you, but under the current conditions, I can't... We have no choice but to head East, Link... Before we fled the castle, I had some of my scouts search the immediate area. Although at first I thought it was confirmed, it appears to be more of a rumor that there is another Bulblin Army, roughly the size of that which attacked us... And it has the entire West Front guarded... Not only that but given the amount of time that has passed, I'd wager the roads North and even East are also being watched...

Despite the mask he had put on, no one would have missed his surprise and frustration that washed over him.

"So the passage West is being blocked and the perimeter of the castle is under surveillance..."

He leaned in closer to the map, studying the fine markings and all the runes and scales that adorned its surface.

"We have but one choice..."

He took his finger and traced a thin line that appeared on the southern most edge of Lake Hylia and ran up the mountains that separated water from sand.

"It's called Watchers Way... I can only guess that when you travel it, you can see everything within reason on the Hyrule side... Turn 180 degrees and then you see everything in the desert... This route traces the tips of the mountains before heading straight into the Snowspire region. Just before the Library, there's this place called Devil's Glide. I have an idea as to what it means, so it's probably the most treacherous..."

Zelda nodded, "How long will it take?"

"That's the thing..." he mumbled.

She cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

Link turned away and walked slowly to a sun lit window. He leaned against the wooden walls, staring out into the woods with a far away look in his eyes.

"I fear for you... Zelda... I fear what might happen if you follow me on this road..."

Her cheeks reddened a bit, "But we have no choice... We must..."

"I know... But I'd rather..."

"Rather what... Link?"

A tension formed between them as one stared down the other. It wasn't frustration or anger, rather she could see the pure determination and desire to keep harm away from her.

"We'll go see the spirit that resides at Ordona's Spring... After which, we'll spend the next two days training..." he couldn't help but let out a smirk.

"Training?" Zelda said, slightly indignant. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Well, my princess..." he smiled a devilish grin. "I know of your talents with a bow, but I think they can be improved... Not only that, but you seem to have a love and a natural... look... when it comes to swords... I think I'll give you a quick lesson in self-defense, just in case things get messy..."

It was her turn to smirk, "Well, Mr. Hero, I appreciate your concern, but I've already had self-defense training when I was younger and I would spar from time to time when my father would permit it... I know more then you could guess..."

Sadly, her attempt at getting a rise in him failed miserably.

"Oh good," he smiled all the more. "I would like to know how they train the royal line... Let's see if it holds up to the good old fashioned self-taught methods..."

The two stared each other down, sizing up the challenge ahead. They were able to keep their posses for about five seconds before both of them burst into a fit of laughter.

"Come Zelda," chuckled Link, "we'll see what your capable of after our trip to see Ordona... I'm curious as to what he has to say."

XXXXXXXXXX

In no time at all, the pair were standing just a ways in the spring, just off dry land. The world dimmed, a light wind graced the trees and in a blink of an eye, a large ox shaped figure appeared before them.

"I know what it is you seek... You desire knowledge, you desire a way to defeat your enemy... Such things I can not grant you. I can merely say what it is I am meant to say."

Link and Zelda bowed, expecting as much.

"We understand," she replied. "Please, tell us all that you can."

The Light Guardian bucked its head in compliance.

"We guardians were sent here by the Goddesses to watch over their prized land and people... We were never meant to interfere with the workings of Hylians... But not even Nayru... Goddess of Wisdom, could foresee the coming of the Great War..."

Zelda's interest was perked, "Do... do you know more about the Great War...?"

The ox nodded, "I do... Eons ago, long before knowledge was ever written down... When the world was still young and its creatures still docile... A schism formed amongst the living beings. Something happened that caused an uprising and a desire to seek out the power that made them. It was a foolish endeavor; the created were never meant to become creators, but the Goddesses left their mark willingly and did not believe the darkness would have such a strong hold so soon... Obviously, they were mistaken and this is where Gannondorf first appeared. No one knows who he is, or where he comes from. Some say he was a noble thief who stumbled upon the Triforce... Others say he was King of the Gerudo, the nearly extinct all women tribe... Some say... He was crafted out of the very darkness that so sought the light's destruction... In the end, however, no one knows for sure... And to make things even better, all knowledge of this has been lost... You seek the Library of Hylia... You will find no such answer there, or anywhere for that matter."

"Wait..." said Link, as he shook his head to clear this thoughts. "You're saying that no one really knows who Gannon is? And what's this about 'stumbling' across the Triforce... Faron said he built an army to search for it. Why do you conflict him?"

The spirit lowered its head.

"Now you see an error of the Goddesses... We spirits do not intermingle with the creatures of this world as we were commanded to keep our existence shrouded in secrecy. We simply watch and listen to those who will talk by our springs or pray for our guidance... I know very little of the outside world, for Ordona, the province I am to guard was the last conquered land in Hyrule... The treachery of Gannondorf had already occurred by the time this place was founded and rumors and legends had already begun to form..."

Zelda sighed, "So, what you know is influenced upon where you happen to reside..."

"That is correct..."

A noticeable frown crept up on both Link's and Zelda's faces.

"I wish I could advise you more on this matter, but I simply can not..."

"It's alright," waved Link, "we were expecting as much, we were just being... hopeful."

Ordona nodded, "There is one other thing I would like you to know... Although I know little of Hyrule's happenings... I know much about other things..."

"Go on."

"Link... You have been given a special fate... One of which that I can not even begin to fathom... However, your part in this world as Hero of Time is but one of two roles you may yet fill. There exists another legend of he who wields the power of the Master Sword..."

Zelda was surprised, "Another legend?"

"That is right... This legend was passed down from being to being of another realm, and it speaks of another path that the wielder could take, if he so desired."

The guardian fell silent and moments passed. These turned into seconds which accumulated into minutes and later, after what seemed like hours, Link finally grew impatient.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what? The legend? I'm sorry, but I do not know what this legend speaks of."

If their jaws had not been permanently attached to their faces, Link and Zelda would have been picking them up out of the sand.

"What do you mean you don't know?" argued a frustrated Link. "You lead us on as if you did!"

"I am sorry, Hero... It was not my intention... All I can say is that you have another potential role to play. I can not say if this legend is even true or if it even lives in writings anymore."

"Ugh..." grumbled Link, messaging his temples. "Do you at least know where it originated from?"

"Yes... The Realm of Twilight..."

Silence.

"What!?" the Hylians shouted.

"For a time, both realms were connected by ancient stones that have long since vanished. I often listened to the whispers carried forth by these stones and I have them alone to thank for my ability to hear... There is a chance that the stones still exist, buried under years of erosion and the simple passage of time... But in truth, I am not sure... Nearing the end of the major battles of the Great War, the stones mysteriously vanished and all that remained of common knowledge was that there was only one way to gain entrance into the Twilight Realm and that was through the Mirror of Twilight. But... as we spirits have learned... common facts became myths... myths became legends and in time, the legends were forgotten..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Seems as if we haven't really learned anything..." said Zelda quietly as they walked back to Link's home.

"I know... Although there are some things..."

The princess gave the hero a questioning look.

"Well, we know that the location of the spirits plays a part in the knowledge they can give us. Faron was obviously exposed to more creatures then that of Ordona... Makes sense to me... Plus, apparently there are other ways into the Twilight Realm... That's important as there seems to be another legend concerning us... Maybe we'll even get to see Sis again..."

Zelda blinked, "Who?"

"Oh, sorry," smiled Link. "Sis is Midna... Of course, you can't tell her I told you this okay? She'd never let it rest..."

Zelda smiled, "Of course."

"Well, she and I became very close during our travels. A bond formed between us, one that is equivalent to the most loyal and trusting of fellowships. An outsider would say it was love, and I suppose it might have been for a time, but we now only see each other as brother and sister... Its weird, but ever since I've been a wolf or beast as everyone puts it, I've never looked at the darkness quiet the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I..."

He stumbled, tripping over an exposed root as they rounded the bend and approached the ladder.

"I never had a family... Never enjoyed the comfort of feeling warmth from those who you care about... I use to despise the darkness, or rather the night. To me, it was the natural equivalent to what I was feeling, but then... 'it' happened and everything's changed... I sometimes feel torn between the rising sun and the fading blackness..."

They stood, side by side, not looking at each other. Link feared how Zelda would react as she was the second person to ever come so close to his heart. To say he was pleasantly surprised when she leaned into him for support would be an understatement.

"I... know of what you speak... Although my experiences differ slightly... I had a family. A mother who died when I was a young and a father who lived until the workings of time took him, which happened to be shortly after that of my mother's passing... I never could enjoy a friend's hospitality or a shoulder to lean on whenever I felt under the weather... I was separated from joy because of my lineage and forced to be the leader when I wasn't ready. I too hated the night. Just as you said, it was my equivalent as well... But then... When he..."

They turned to face each other as tears welled up in her eyes. Arms and hands sporadically found their own separate resting places and before both of them knew it, they had pulled themselves together in a tight embrace.

"I was never allowed... to just live... I always had to... be strong and wise, for the sake of my people," she sobbed through his tunic.

"I had to fend for myself and learn to live on my own... Sure, the people of this village eased the pain of having no family, but they could never take away the desire to know and have one..."

Both of them took comfort in each other for the first time in what seemed like ages. This is what Zelda had intended to do that fateful night, roughly a week ago, had things not gone so downhill as they did. The two slowly pulled away and both became lost in each others eyes and both would have stayed there had Epona not come galloping into the area.

"Ah, Epona..." smiled Link, reluctantly breaking the closeness. "What have you discovered? Bad news I assume?"

The horse neighed and stomped her feet for several seconds as Link watched and listened to each hoof beat and neigh with much enthusiasm. Once she finished, Link was visibly distressed.

"That's not good... Although I can't say I didn't expect as much. Good work Epona, go and find yourself some green grass and some water to drink."

He patted her head as she neighed while nodding and happily trotted off.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, "Is she hurt? And how... How did you...?"

"Talk to her?" Link sheepishly finished for her. "Yes, well... I don't really know. I always had an ability to ride horses and such, but with Epona, we just had this connection. My becoming a beast further enhanced it and we've just known what each other is thinking at times. I suppose you could say we can talk to each other."

"That sounds like..."

Link looked at with curiosity, "Sounds like what?"

Zelda stared at the ground for a moment before returning her gaze to Link, which now had admiration and wonder in her eyes.

"Could you... could you be a Kokiri!?"

"A what?"

"A Kokiri... Child of the forest... Or so the legends say... People were once rumored to live deep in the forests around here, much deeper then this town. It was said that they had a deep connection with the lands and had a strange ability to talk to creatures of the forest. They would have continued to thrive had it not been for the War... I thought their lineage was broken long ago... But you sound like one of their own!"

Link smiled and shrugged, "Well, there's no denying it and no proving it either... The legacy of my family was lost in a fire that beset the village awhile back... No use thinking about it now, wouldn't do us much good."

"I suppose so," she said, somewhat disappointed. "What did you mean a few moments ago, when you sounded as if something were amiss...?"

"I had Epona do a little scouting for us. She galloped along the tree lines all along the Fields of Faron as well as up along the upper regions, close to Kakariko Village... Just as you said, the enemy has the area under watch and moving won't be easy."

Zelda moved towards the ladder, her face not wanting to display the worry she felt.

"So then, what do we do?"

Link chuckled, "First off, despite how lovely those royal garments and plate mail look on you, I'm afraid you'll be needing something a little... shall we say, less extravagant. I'm going to go into town and speak with Rusl about getting you some decent traveling attire as well as a new sword."

"What's wrong with my own?"

He couldn't help but smirk, "Don't get me wrong, it's a simple cast iron sword coated in golden leaflet which makes it a beautifully crafted piece. It's blade has been sharpened regularly and is more then capable of handling its enemies, however..."

She eyed him with a look of interest.

"It's simply too long for you. You would be best suited with a sword of shorter length and thicker stock with a longer handle for better leverage."

Her eyebrow twitched, "Are you saying I'm too short and fragile?"

His chuckling was getting the better of him, "Oh of course not! I can barely handle the Master Sword, and I've had a few years of training on the go, but you will have just two days. I'd rather play it safe then sorry and get some equipment that better suits you. Don't worry, Rusl is the best blacksmith in Ordon and his blades have saved my life countless times over the years... Now, if you'll excuse me, Princess I'll be fetching your garments and once I return, light permitting, training shall being."

He bowed, smirking all the more as he did before disappearing around the bend.

Zelda huffed in annoyance but couldn't help smiling at his subtle and yet ever so playful ways of flirting. It was just as she expected: innocent, playful and full of mystery.

She got herself back into the house and went around tidying things up as the best she could. Despite her royal background, she was still just a girl and a girl that knew how to take care of herself when no one else was around. Silently, she thanked Telma and Impa for all their lessons on how to be 'normal.'

Once finished she sat down on a rather comfy chair and found herself slowly drifting off to sleep but not before reminiscing about the Light Spirits.

'So strange...' she barely thought as sleep took a strong hold. 'We've changed so much and yet... it's like we were always ourselves... What could cause such changes and does it have anything to do with this... second... legend?'

Her eyes shut and the princess drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was setting on a paralyzed Castle Town. Stands where merchants once stood were upturned and their goods were strewn about the streets. The roads were barren, save for a sentry bulblin who would occasionally patrol. The villagers who chose to stay were all locked inside their houses, hoping and praying for a salvation that would never come.

The silence that permeated the place was thick and unyielding. One would suffocate just by cowering in the corner of a stone building, which is what many of the remaining villagers were doing. Gone were the Defenders of Hyrule, gone were the guards that kept unwanted creatures outside. Not that they ever did, but just the look of their scrawny frames standing by the doors offered far more hope then what there was now.

A strange and terrible darkness loomed over the once proud castle. The enemy was stationed inside and living the high life that the princess once knew and sometimes hated.

"Woman!" shouted the figure of the commander. "Bring more food and ale!"

"Yes... sir..." Impa spoke with fear. After watching the man she once knew simply kill a maid for not listening, she dare not invoke this creature's anger. She could not understand what it was that made him into what she saw before her. She did her best to keep such thoughts out of her mind and merely performed the duties he asked. All her hopes and prayers went out to her princess and hero in hopes that they were still alive and out of harm's reach.

She made her way past rotting meat and spilled wine and hurried to the doors that lead into the kitchen.

"Umm... Miss..." spoke a quiet but deep voice.

Impa turned to find the king of the bulblins sitting away in a corner, apparently trying to stay out of the wicked man's sight.

"If... if it not trouble ya, and keep ya out of trouble... could you spare a cup of water?"

Impa looked at the creature with sympathy and concern. She knew originally that this was indeed the leader of the raid, but something had happened that changed the creature and warped the commander. Impa didn't know what was going on, but she knew at the very least, that this creature could now be trusted.

"Of course... I will bring it to you when I'm finished with my duties."

"Thank ye..." he bowed and she nodded before going off.

"King Bulblin!" called the manic from Zelda's throne. "Come here... I've got a question and I'd like a good answer..."

The so called king reluctantly got up from his decent seat and walked over to the darkened man.

"What does thy majesty desire?" said the king, although a child would have a better chance at hiding the poison behind the words.

The creature on the throne dismissed the obvious feeling of dislike,

"What news of the escapees? Have they been found?"

"No sir, however my scouts report their being a mysterious caravan heading away from the Ordona Provence... I suggest starting there if it that is whom you seek."

"Hmm... So the prophecy remains intact... Damn those deities... How dare they defy me..."

The bulblin just looked as if his new master had been sent from another dimension.

"Your highness?"

He laughed, "Oh don't be troubled by my rumblings, such things are not for you to know..."

The bulblin just grumbled and bowed and turned to retreat back to his somewhat comfortable seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered the man. "I wasn't finished yet..."

The bulblin turned back around, very much horrified that he might have just gotten on his master's bad side.

"What do you want, sire?"

A dark, evil aura seemed to surround the once proud and noble commander. His brown eyes glazed over, yielding a dark crimson piercing gaze.

"Stop this loyalty nonsense when we are by ourselves... Call me by my name..."

The bulblin's face dimmed as he took his gaze away from the man.

"What do you want... Gannondorf..."

"Much... better..." he jeered as he walked down from the throne.

"Tell me, what news of the town's survival? Are their people still barricade in their measly homes?"

"Yes, few have left and many have stayed in hopes that the Princess and Hero will return..."

Gannondorf chuckled, "Of course... They shall return, but not as they left... I wonder now if the people will even recognize their Princess..."

"What are you saying?" asked the king, "are they going to go through some sort of change?"

"You could say that," chuckled Gannondorf. "You, of all creatures, know the importance of balance... It is what you base your alliances on... The world was cast into a strange state when the Triforce was split. I would know... I was there... To see how the artifact has manifested itself so... thoroughly this time around is indeed an interesting development. They show skills their ancestors would only dream of..."

The man began to chuckle and the rumblings of his voice turned into a cataclysmic laugh.

"They are so dependant on its separation that as the pieces move together, they begin to show signs of... normalcy... if that's how you would put it. To think that their emotions and talents would begin to merge, forming not just feelings and attitudes that are not necessarily there's... but combining all that was ever meant to be felt by one individual... They're even... falling in love... Hahaha... Just goes to show you that the power of the Triforce is everlasting and unescapable... They will rise to their designed roles. Little do they know that the mere design, the illusion of their purpose... is nothing more then a ruse..."

The bulblin king merely looked on with hate and sorrow burning in his eyes.

"Surely they will notice... Such drastic changes as these will not go unseen."

"Be silent," grumbled the commander. "Even you would forget your own face if slowly, year by year hair beyond measurable length grew from that sickly head of yours down to the very ground you walk on... Of course you would never allow such things to happen because you would just cut it and move on... But what if you couldn't cut it? What if you simply accepted the change as it came, quickly, but so subtle that you just acknowledged it as yourself...? Zelda and Link will eventually recognize their changes... But they will do so when it is far too late... No one can escape the darkness... All hearts yearn to return to what bore them. There is no distinction between creatures of little intelligence, such as yourself, and that of Hylians... In time, even the most noble of desires spawn the blackest of wishes within the heart... They are no different... Even now I can feel the seeds of emotions being to sprout within them... Their care for each other will grow and so will the desire to protect each other, no matter what the cost. They will experience this as any couple would but for them, it will be far more powerful and influential..."

The bulblin was beginning to get very angry at the man who stood before him. A very long time ago, even a creature of his stature had known the importance and feelings that were associated with two similar creatures caring for each other. As Gannondorf climbed the steps back to his thrown, the king was nearly overcome with the desire to kill the man, if that be even possible. Despite the overwhelming voices in his head to lash out, a question remained that quieted the noises.

"How can you feel them? If you can sense their presence then why not just go and get them?"

Gannondorf smirked, "I can feel what they feel at times although I can't sense their exact location, I will admit; what I do feel... it's enough to make me sick... But, for all that its worth, it gives me an idea as to what their weaknesses are..."

"But that still doesn't explain how"

Gannondorf laughed, "You're forgetting who you're talking to... We three are connected... The three keys must come together in order to open the final door of the last dungeon called Hyrule..."

He held up his bandaged hand and unraveled the blood stained fabric. On his left hand, opposite of the palm, was an image of the Triforce, outlined in black and pulsating.

"They will know... soon enough... They will know..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: So that's the end of that. Hopefully some answers have been given as to why Link and Zelda are acting the way they are. Although I'm pretty sure more questions were given then answers this time around. No worries, all will be revealed in due time. My apologies for taking so long with this one. Some reasons being finals and all those other wonderful things associated with the college life. Anyways, tips and suggestions are always welcome and I thank all those who review; at least I know there is interest if nothing more. I encourage others to review of course, be it good or ill comments all are welcome. _

_Until next time._


	7. Appreciation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

_A/N: My apologies for this being late. I tried to get myself on a schedule but that failed miserably and with a summer college course coming up, I have no idea what time I will (or won't) have. So just as a sort of public service announcement to all those who are still interested, I'll update as I can and hopefully that'll be somewhat often, but I can't guarantee. _

_And before we begin, I'm going to implement a 'key' if you will into my following chapters. _

_Conversations and the like will appear as _plain text.

_Internal musings and thoughts will appear in italics._

_Should simplify things, I hope..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Appreciation**

It was dark as Link quietly crept through Ordon. The peaceful village hadn't changed a bit since his quest began, over a year ago. The same people kept the same habits, although now they were a little older. As he approached Rusl's house, he couldn't help but think fondly of Colin and how he and the others had grown so much in so little a time. Before Link knew, he was just within sight of his intended destination.

"Who goes there?" called Rusl, not seeing it was Link.

"Oh Rusl! It's me!" he called back.

As a torch was held into the night sky, Rusl could finally see the green tunic of the Hero. Link smiled as he neared and shook Rusl's offered hand.

"Good to see you again Link," he smiled. "Come now, inside. It's not safe at this time of night."

The reference to the incident with the beast was subtle, but Link picked it out clearly. Such things use to bother him, but now a days, he simply shrugged the comments off.

"Yeah, no use leaving ourselves out in the open."

"Agreed," the man replied while opening the door. "Come on in, Colin is sleeping over at Talo's tonight and Uli is already in bed... Don't think we'll wake the baby..."

Link smiled as he stepped inside remembering his first encounter with Sheila. She was nearly a year old and was already throwing odds and ends at people whenever she had the chance. Link chuckled as he recalled being hit by one of her baby bottles, square in the nose.

"So Link, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Ah...yes," Link stuttered caught in his daydream. "Well... I've got a friend staying over at my place and we're about to leave for a dangerous trip up to Snowspire and we need provisions... I wanted to know if you'd be interested in making a small sword as I don't have anything in storage that would be of use."

"Ah of course! I'd be happy to make one for you. I was actually going to mold some steel tomorrow. Shouldn't take too long; when are you leaving?"

Link frowned, "Two days..."

Rusl was taken back, "Two days? That's just enough time to make the sword in its most basic form... I'll have no time to furnish any of the intricacies."

"I know, but it can't be helped; this matter is one of urgency."

"Right," nodded Rusl as he scratched his chin. "You got the specs worked out? Here, let me write 'em down."

He fumbled around for some parchment and a quill and waited for Link to start.

"Alright... Make it roughly three and half feet with an extended handle... Overbalance the hilt so that its easier to spin the blade as if you're spinning a tiara. I also need a quiver with at least... sixty arrows... She's a bit rusty when it comes to the bow and I think she needs improvement."

Rusl was nodding and writing but jerked at the last comment. "She???" His eyes quirked, "Who exactly is your lady friend, Link?"

The young hero fought hard to suppress a blush and was failing. Lucky for him, the room wasn't as bright as it would have been in the daytime.

"Her name is Zelda..."

Rusl did a double take this time, "Zelda...? You mean, Princess Zelda?"

Link sighed, "Well.. I suppose I was going to end up telling you this anyway..."

With training and the shopping list put aside, Link began retelling the tale of his journey to Hyrule Castle as well as the flight from said castle with everything in between. Thanks to Zelda, he too had been brought up to speed.

"This is bad..." mumbled Rusl. "The princess has been overthrown and now Castle Town is deserted?"

"Seems that way," grumbled Link. "Had I only been able to dodge that arrow, things might be different."

He rubbed his shoulder where the wound was located. Although Rusl couldn't see, bandages were still wrapped around Link's arm and the area was still a little sore.

"Now Link, there is nothing more that you could have done given the circumstances. It's best to just move forward with what is known."

Link nodded in agreement. "I know, hence the training. I'm not exactly sure what to expect when we begin our journey to Watcher's Way, and I want to be as prepared as I can."

"Watcher's Way..." mumbled Rusl as he gave Link a questioning look. "Do you mean..." His eyes suddenly lit up, "You mean to take the Pass of Gerudo? The mountain that divides Hyrule and the desert!?"

"Pass of the Gerudo? It has another name?"

Rusl's face grew dim, "It is a treacherous road through the cliffs. It starts on the southern most point near Lake Hylia before winding its way to the tops of the mountains... It's not bad for awhile until you reach Hylia's Glade..."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

Rusl frowned, "For nearly a day's journey you walk on a ledge that spans no more then about four feet wide with dead drops on either side. All the while there are rolling planes of sand to your far right and a rather nice view of the lake from your left with plenty of holes in between... It's a prime nesting ground for bulblin anchors and vultures..."

He left Link to this thoughts and went into a side storage room. Muffled sounds of crates being shifted and weapons being shuffled were heard as Link took his cue and got up and ready to leave. Rusl appeared once more with both hands full; in one hand was an old oak bow, aged from use, but still taught and able to fight. In the other was an enlarged quiver, holding triple the amount of arrows Link asked for.

"You might want to sharpen your own archery skills, Link. It is a road not to be taken lightly." He handed Link the items, "Take these, as gifts."

Link recoiled, "I couldn't! Allow me to pay for such things."

Rusl abruptly placed the items in Link's fumbling hands and placed a free hand on his shoulder.

"Take them," he said with a stern look, "it is the least I can do, let alone this village can do as thanks to you... And you know why, so don't bother to argue."

He couldn't help but smirk at his last words as Link's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I won't forget this, I'll repay you some day."

Rusl chuckled lightly, "One day you'll see Link,"he began while opening the door, "you have already repaid me and everyone here for services we may never give you."

Link's face twisted in surprise before accepting the praise and bowing slightly with a big smile on his face.

"Have a goodnight Rusl, and thank you... for everything..."

The man nodded and watched as Link stumbled out the doorway and made his way back to his own dwelling in the dead of night. He smiled, shut the door and made his way to bed.

'_We owe you much Link... Never think otherwise...'_

He carefully got into place, next to Uli and settled down, with blissful memories of many years past. He was just about to shut his eyes when a sly thought came to mind.

'_Training the Princess eh..? Hahaha... I should stop by tomorrow to see how she's holding up... I wonder if he remembers that one practice method I use to put him through...'_

The mischievous grin melted away into a content smile and the weapons maker drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

As Link stumbled through the darkness with bow in hand and quiver on arm, his smile never faltered as memories of his own training expeditions came to mind.

_Flashback_

_A boy dashed forward with a wooden sword drawn. Rusl took a defensive stance, his shield outstretched and ready for the assault. The boy made several quick swipes at the scrawny shield, attempting to crack and break it. _

"_Good strategy... If you were older and much stronger!" commented Rusl before paring the boy's sword with his own and then bonking him over the head with the shield. The boy dropped his sword immediately and held onto his head._

"_If you're not more careful, then the next time this happens, you might lose your head instead of just getting a bruise..."_

_End Flashback_

"Demonstration with a little bit of pain," chuckled Link, remembering the forgotten words of his mentor. A sly grin crossed his face as he set the items down by the ladder and began to climb. "Tomorrow... will be a grand day," he chuckled with a hint of mischief. "A grand day indeed..."

Hours passed by and in the distant horizon, the sky began to lighten, hinting at the coming day. The forests of Faron were almost completely silent, save for a young man who was out and about, gathering limbs and branches of all sorts. Link had slept for a few hours that night, but he had much to prepare before the sun's true rising. He worked tirelessly for two hours as the light raced against him. He set up all sorts of targets: the ones he used himself before venturing into Hyrule to save it from Zant, several long range targets that tested skill over power, and a select few had trip wires attached to them, for when arrows brushed against them or sank through, a surprise would be awaiting the attacker.

Link chuckled as he rigged the last of the targets, "Time to find out if she ever got any... real training..."

By now the sun was rising over the tops of the trees and the whole world seemed to glow in the sun's rays. Link walked over to the ladder and bent over, picking up a horseshoe like plant before creeping up the ladder. His stealth was compared to that of a mouse as he slid open the door and his face widened into a grin at what he saw,

"_Just as I thought..."_ he chuckled, _"still sleeping like a baby..."_

He tiptoed over to the Zelda's, or rather, his bed and stood directly over it, the sun casting a towering shadow over her sleeping form. Mischief now gleamed in his eyes as he brought the plant to his lips. Instead of playing it like he normally would and producing a wondrous melody, he used his one free hand and clamped one end of the pipe plant shut. He drew in a deep breath and

_SCREEEECCCHHHH_

The resulting sound was enough to wake up all of Ordon as Zelda promptly sat up with a start.

"What in Wisdom's name are you doing!?" she panted, irritated and a little frightened.

Link's smirk didn't die, "Why, it's the crack of dawn my lady... Today, we'll begin your archery training... Please get dressed into the garments I've produced for you and meet me outside in ten minutes."

Without another word, Link promptly left as Zelda brought her feet to the floor rather harshly, "I would have been up by now if this bed weren't so comfortable!" she yelled at the closing door. After a few seconds, she realized the possible meaning of her words and blushed. After shaking the thoughts from her head, she turned to look at the table that Link had motioned to when he mentioned her clothes.

Upon inspection of the materials, she was both awed and afraid as to how she might look.

"_Will he...? Will I look good in this to him?"_

Deep down, despite her princess qualities, she was still just a girl and realizing time was not on her side, she quickly disrobed and went about getting into her new attire.

Outside, Link was pacing with a vengeance as he went over every possible scenario to her reaction with his choice of clothing.

"_Does she hate it? Or maybe it's not her favorite color... What if I didn't guess the sizes right??? Or what if..."_

His internal battle was stopped immediately as Zelda emerged from the small house. She wore a simple blue commoner's dress that parted half way down to reveal white stitching whose shapes resembled horses. All in all, the dress was simple and light, yet fitting, allowing it's wearer to perform grueling tasks such as quick movements and even short sprints.

"Umm... that's a uh..." Link stuttered while Zelda smiled as her cheeks burned.

"It's a worker's dress," she chuckled while descending the ladder. "Form fitting while offering the girl plenty of maneuverability while not sacrificing looks or strength of materials..."

Link's mouth hang slightly ajar as Zelda looked down, doing her best to hide the blush, "I use to wear one of these every evening when I would sneak down into the gardens to walk around and be by myself."

A comfortable silence passed between the two as both sets of eyes locked and two smiles formed on each other's faces.

"You look... nice..." Link mumbled shyly. Zelda giggled before turning around to gaze upon all the targets.

"I suppose this is where we begin?"

"You got it, unless you want something to eat first?"

Zelda shook her head, "No, I don't usually eat breakfast on work days anyway..."

She lifted her hands and a golden glow encased her before the bow of the Goddesses appeared in her hands.

"Now I'm guessing I'm just supposed to hit these on the mark right?"

She formed an arrow in the bow, aimed and the arrow shot right through the dummy, splintering it into a thousand pieces.

Link eyed her with admiration before pointing to some targets a little further away into the forest.

"Good... Now try and hit those..."

As Zelda took aim, Link quickly took out his sling shot and fired a round into the trees above the targets. He smirked as his action went unnoticed and waited for her to fire.

She waited a few seconds, satisfied she had her mark and let the arrow fly. She smiled for a moment, before it was replaced with a frown as the arrow streaked right past the now moving target.

She stared for a moment before turning to Link, "You tricked me!"

Link laughed, "No, that's life for you. I had a feeling you only trained with still targets; our fight with Ganon taught me that much. We need to increase your ability to hit moving targets, otherwise you won't be much use when we're on horseback."

Zelda's brow twitched, _"He doesn't have to be so blunt..._"

She turned back to her challenge and began to fire one light arrow after another, some hitting their mark, others completely missing. Zelda continued this well into the morning before finally collapsing to the ground.

"I... need a break..." she panted. "Those arrows... take some of my own energy to make and fire..."

Link smirked again, for the hundredth time already, as he tossed her the bow and quiver that Rusl had given him.

"I know," he said, offering her his flask of water, "which is why I went to Rusl last night to ask him if I could buy a new bow for you. Practice without those light arrows, and then once you have some strength back, switch back to them. We need to work on your endurance as well."

Zelda sighed as she got up, took the items and slung the quiver over her shoulder. She gazed momentarily at the bow, noting the marksmanship and tension before readying herself.

The area became littered with arrows after a time as Zelda continued to practice, altering between her light arrows and wooden ones. Noontime soon came and left, and by this point, she was starting to feel the effects of her training.

She panted hard as she fell back to the ground. All strength seemed to be zapped from her system and her right hand and arm stung from overuse. She was about to pick herself back up and start again, when Link appeared over her, holding a tray with a sandwich, some freshly picked grapes and cold spring water.

She looked at the food hungrily as Link set it down on the ground in front of her.

"Eat up," he said with a smile. "I'm going to go check on your progress."

She nodded and before he was even a step away, she tore into the food.

Link chuckled, _"Shows her for thinking this would be a walk in the park."_

As he neared the moving targets, he took out his slingshot and fired another round into the trees. Several monkeys dropped down and started dancing around him.

"Thanks for all your help guys, that'll be all for today."

They all jumped and danced before darting off in several different directions. He smiled again before taking a close look at all the targets.

"Hmm..." he mumbled while tracing his finger over holes in the targets. "Most of her arrows went clean through... And her accuracy has nearly tripled from when she started... She really is a natural..."

His smiling increased as he walked back towards the princess who was just finishing up.

"Well, you pass," he said as she started to smile.

"Told you I was capable."

He chuckled, "Yes well, after an entire morning's worth of practice."

She got up and proceeded to lightly 'tap' him on the shoulder, which turned out to be a little more of a punch then anything. He laughed a little more before walking over to the place where she let her bow and quiver lay.

"Alright, so you've proven your capabilities in short and long range firing on both stationary and mobile targets... You've got one more test before I deem you a 'decent' archer.

She huffed at that, "Fine, what is this so called test?"

Link's mischievous glint reappeared in his eyes, "You see those six hanging targets in the trees?" he asked while pointing in their direction. She nodded and he continued, "Well, believe it or not, those targets have trip wire attacked to them and each one you hit will shoot something back at you."

Her cocky grin slowly faded to a frown, "What exactly will I be shot with?"

"Two have decent sized stones, two have hanging branches that will fall at a different angle and two have arrows with very dull tips... I hope they at least fly straight."

Zelda looked at him with a mix of horror and fury, "Why are you doing this?"

Link smiled, slightly before it faded, "Because this is one aspect of how I learned, although most of my real training was rushed and a little... harsher let's say."

Zelda's fury vanished as a look of concern appeared on her face. She watched as Link's features dimmed and after all the time she spent with him over the year, she knew that meant a memory from his past endeavors had surfaced and the darker his face became, the harsher the memory.

"_Oh, I hope he's alright... He's done this to me several times before..."_

"Will... you tell me about it?" she asked quietly, not wanting to intrude.

Link was brought out of his musings with surprise and smiled warmly, although the gleam was still present, "Only if you mange to dodge three of the six shots fired at you."

Zelda's worry hid itself behind her warm smile and she nodded, accepting his challenge.

"_Even if she doesn't make it... I'll tell her anyway..."_ thought Link, as she watched her get into position.

"If I may ask," she said while eyeing the targets, "is this exercise meant to test my ability to intercept objects coming at me?"

Link nodded, "More or less... The idea is to see how good your reaction time is. It also tests your ability to process information quickly... Although this isn't a battle scenario, the point is to simulate a real encounter with real possibilities... The more you dodge or deflect simply means the greater your firing rate can become and of course, the better the chance of you surviving an encounter."

Zelda awed at him. In all their time spent together, she never knew the background knowledge he possessed on weapons, deployment, strategy, everything that dealt with marksmanship.

"_Of course his words are simple and very true but... He just seems to know so much... how...?"_

Instead of plaguing her mind with questions she focused on the second target from the left.

"_From it's appearance, its seems to be a counterweight... There's too much body and not enough straw to make it just a target... That means..."_

She took aim with her bow and shot clear and true. The moment the arrow head struck the center of the dummy a tree branch fell directly overhead. Zelda had gauged it would be either a stone or branch and simply side stepped the falling object.

"Good," nodded Link. "That's one down, only two more to go."

She looked back to the targets and shot the third from the left. Here eyes darted left and right, while her senses searched for changes. A moment passed and she felt a small pebble bounce off her arm. She turned and found Link standing with his slingshot aimed and the cord already released.

Zelda stared a moment before realization hit, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Instead of a smile or a funny comment, she got a hardened look and a voice unlike the one she knew.

"Be alert when you engage in battle. I saw which target you took first. You went after the one that looked more like a counter balance then a dummy right?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, for the most part, visual assumptions can be made based on the knowledge you have of your enemy, which you did skillfully... But, whenever you go into a situation where little or nothing is known; expect the unexpected and be ready for anything."

All respect and courtesy left her as she was reduced to just nodding her head and gazing in fear at the man standing before her. For a brief moment, gone was the Link she knew and replaced with that of one who knew what war looked like; not from a noble's view, not from a peasant's view, but from one who was forced to deal death to those who stood against him.

She stood still as stone, her eyes locked on his and through him, she could see pain and suffering of a whole different level then her own. It was here that she realized that there was something more to the man that saved her and her kingdom; there was more to the Hero of Time then what she or anyone first believed.

His looks and attitude changed as quickly as the wind and he smiled sheepishly to her.

"Oh, sorry about that... That was just my serious side... You know, whenever I get into a tight spot, you've got to change your ways a little bit..."

Link rubbed the back of his head with uncertainty, _"Geezz... I... I hope I didn't scare her..."_

His eyes looked at the ground for a few seconds more before he returned them to her, only to find a confident and determined gaze in his direction.

She put down her wooden bow and glowed gold as her own bow came into being. Her movements were like water, trickling down the hillside. So fluid were they that Link caught himself staring, wondering if this was the same woman standing before him as a few moments ago. Zelda raised her bow, and four arrows appeared side by side. In a swift movement, all four shots were cocked and released, each one hitting its mark.

Two arrows shot from the treetops, while another pebble and branch came hurling at her. With the same fluid movements, she deflected the branch and pebble, sidestepped the arrows and after everything was said and done, stood next to a dumfounded Link.

"How... when... did you?"

"I told you," she smiled while adding a little seduction to her voice, "I'm capable of many things... Just as you..."

Any doubt that Link had of the Princess' ability to fight was instantly washed away. Her aim needed work, but her skills as a fighter were tested and proven. He smiled after the initial shock and once his voice started to work again.

"Im-Impressive Zelda..." he mumbled, while holding onto his goofy grin.

She smiled and giggled, "Okay, I've won, now it's story time."

Link laughed, "After a few more hours of practicing, then maybe."

Zelda smiled, although annoyed and turned back to the original targets and continued the training regimen Link had started her on. Several more hours went by and Link finally stopped her.

"Good work, Zelda... After we get this placed cleaned up and after dinner I'll tell you what you want to know... It's starting to get late and tomorrow proves to be just as interesting."

Zelda pouted for a moment before smiling playfully and walked off to gather her spent arrows.

After the area was cleaned, and Epona watered and fed, the two shared a meal of their own as the sun began to set over the village of Ordon.

The skies burned a beautiful scarlet with mixes of oranges and violets. Both wore content faces as their dinner disappeared, as did the plates after a good washing. Eventually, the twilight passed and the darkness came. A fire burned in the hearth as they positioned themselves closer to the flames. The night was exceptionally cold and they both desired warmth.

Zelda looked towards Link as his eyes focused intently on the dancing flames. Her heart nearly split in two, watching his bleak stare, the stiff shoulders, hardened face, pained screaming eyes. She nearly reached out and touched him but was brought out of her trance by his voice.

"I suppose you want to know a few things..." he mumbled. "What I meant by my earlier words... Knowing you, you probably also want to know why I have the Master Sword, considering I put it back, shortly after we parted for the first time..."

Zelda looked down, "It crossed my mind, I won't lie... But what matters most right now is you... Are you alright, Link?"

A wave of surprise flew across his face before a warm and genuine smile took over, "I'm... alright... I'll be alright..."

She stayed silent, wanting him to continue.

"You see... Zelda... Not all Heros have no weaknesses... Not all leaders do not doubt themselves or their abilities... Some are not as capable at being fearless..."

The silence between them could have been broken by a pin drop. Zelda could hear his ragged breathing, and could see the sweat starting to drip down his face.

"_Something's been bothering him for a long time... Please Link... Open up to me..."_

He continued to gaze into the fire, his blue eyes obscured by the his hair and the shadows, but what Zelda saw next froze the blood in her veins and stopped her breath; a tear, silver as Lake Hylia on a mid summer's eve, slipped down his face and fell to the wooden floor.

"When I first started... When the Twilight first came I knew what I had to do but I was not prepared for what would come... I was still green... Still new at battles and... killing... It wasn't something that should have been done easily but since I was fighting creatures that were tainted by evil, the true face of death eluded me... That is... until I came out of the forests of Faron... After I traveled into the West..."

His breathing was ragged and although he still kept his composure Zelda could see he was breaking.

"By chance, I came across a caravan that had been decimated by those Twili creatures and Bulblins... Bodies strewn about... blood everywhere... I eventually found a young girl... Your age... she had been flogged, at least it seemed it and her hands bound and her body ravaged..."

Zelda was silently crying along side him and she found herself crawling to his side.

"That was when I learned the truth of what I was going to do... What I was setting out to prevent... It became easier with time and I became better and more skilled despite my natural abilities... or at least that's what Rusl says... But each time I see you... Every time you shoot an arrow and practice and practice... I can't help but worry that if I'm not quick enough... Or you misjudge or I'm too far away and not protecting you... That you might... end up... like..."

Link stopped as he found two slender arms wrap around his waist and her face leaning onto his shoulder.

"No one... No one should have to bear the burdens you bear... Do not doubt yourself Link... It doesn't suit you..."

After some hesitation he slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"It's funny... You worry about me almost as much as I worry about you..." she whispered, turning a slight pink, despite their current position.

Link chuckled a bit, "Can't help it."

Zelda smiled too, "Neither can I."

The two Hylians stayed by the fire in this way for some time as they both melted into the comfort they each offered to one another.

After an hour, Zelda reluctantly pulled away and looked at Link with one last question.

"If you don't mind... Would you tell me why you retrieved the Master Sword?"

Link sighed, and Zelda instantly lowered her head, thinking she overstepped her boundaries.

Link saw this, "Oh no Zelda, I didn't mean it like that... I'll tell you, the only reason I sighed is because it sort of relates to our current predicament..."

She perked up a little and nodded, "Go on..."

Link stood up and paced to the window that overlooked Faron's woods.

"About six months ago... I awoke in a sweat and a terrible desire to hold the sword... I don't know how, or even why but several hours later I found myself standing in the Sacred Grove, a few steps away from it... I don't know exactly what happened next, but I know what it felt like and when I came to, I was back here with the sword by my side..."

Zelda got up as well and walked over to him, "What do you mean you knew what it felt like?"

"Whenever I transformed into the wolf... the beast... I had this strange overshadow, sort of like Midna but darker and more... me... I don't know what it means but I've kept the sword here ever since and I've been trying to figure it out. I wonder now if maybe the 'second path' or however Ordona worded it, is starting to emerge and if so... where is this so called 'path' going to lead me?"

Zelda paced back and forth herself for a few moments, "I suppose that's a possibility... Maybe the Goddesses have something special for you in mind. It wouldn't be the first time they intervened... Maybe they foresee a reason for you to have, even keep the sword?"

Link nodded, "I would like to agree, but then it wouldn't explain why this... presence had a sense of foreboding."

"Maybe it was your instincts?"

"My instincts?" blinked Link.

"Yes," responded Zelda. "Wolves have a keen sense of smell and animalistic tendencies towards certain situations... Maybe, since you've been transformed into a wolf, some of these abilities have been carried over?"

Link thought for a moment and then turned to her with a smile, "You know, I think you're right... It's true some things have passed over... My sense of smell has nearly tripled and I can be very alert, more so then before."

Zelda smiled as well, "See? Nothing to worry about."

The two of them smiled again before Link began ushering her to bed.

"Alright, time for bed, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Zelda nodded while smiling and was about to slip under the covers when she felt Link's strong arms wrap themselves around her. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into him completely.

She could feel his breath against her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. He got closer to her ear and her mind began thinking up all sorts of ideas as to where this was going, but before she could react to them, he mumbled something that sent her into smiles and her stomach into butterflies. She nodded and felt him pull away and retreat to his couch.

Before long she too was in bed and just before she nodded off, she recalled his last words and they guided her to sleep,

"_Thank you..."_

XXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Well, I tried to show a different side of the two heros. Both Link and Zelda's serious sides while showing Link's more fragile self and that there was far more violence Link had to face then first thought. I've also added a few subtle hints to future events, although I think they might be too subtle. Either way, hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you feel the need._


	8. Broken Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Broken Innocence**

"_Breath deep... but silent..."_ thought Link as he reached for control. _"Be still and be wary... Allow nature to warn you..."_

His self proclaimed words echoed a few times in his mind as he stood in the middle of a large clearing that just overlooked the main entrance into Faron's spring. The Hero was fully clad in his usual attire with the iron shield of the ancient guard and the legendary Master Sword both strapped to his back. With hands at his sides, he continued to meditate and connect with the world around him.

It was nearing midday in the forest. One could tell for the noises of its inhabitants permitted a steady flow of melodies to anyone within their presence. To Link however, these sounds were no longer audible, but merely whispers as his instincts guided him.

"_Feel with your senses, not your power... Know your... There she is..."_

To anyone else, he would have looked like a fool, standing in the middle of a wooded clearing, intently listening for something. But to Link, he was using his natural abilities that he had since childbirth and those granted to him by his wolf counterpart.

"_A steady breath... No sound of a heavy weapon... She's using her bow..."_

Link slowly reached for his shield, still not opening his eyes, although for this practice encounter he had no need.

The entire morning was spent with Link and Zelda parring swords in an attempt to strengthen her close quarters fighting. Satisfied that she was further off then he had hoped, they quit early, and he decided it would be a good idea to test her, with everything he had taught her and with her own natural abilities.

"_I can't hear her movements..."_ he thought, while smirking, _"she must have changed..."_

Not only did she receive a well crafted and despite the lack of time, well embroidered sword courtesy of Rusl; Uli had also given Zelda a more sturdy outfit. In comparison, Zelda's new outfit closely resembled that of Link's. Instead of a single piece tunic, hers was divided in two: a top clearly made for a woman and a bottom that resembled a tight fitting skirt, suitable for combat. The only real difference was the color; Link's green being a bit darker, while Zelda's was lighter. When she thanked Uli for her generosity, she managed to let a question slip concerning the outfit's origins. The response was not what they were expecting.

The story went that a long time ago, Uli's own mother and father stumbled upon an ancient wooded village back in their younger days. Although the village was deserted, there were still many items of interest. This 'heroine' attire was a small treasure the couple had obtained and over time, it got passed to Uli and now Zelda.

The odd thing of it was, when Link and Zelda stood side by side, they almost looked identical, or at least, they both looked like the heros of legend, since both of them carried practically the same colors and nearly matching outfits. She even wore a head piece whose style matched Link's, although hers served more of a purpose by helping hold the bulk of her hair in place.

In the forests, the outfits were well suited for camouflage, and even out in the fields and in foreign areas. But with where Link was now standing and how he held himself, Zelda wondered why he even bothered to wear his hero tunic in the first place.

"_Why stand out in the open?"_ she pondered while creeping slowly behind some tall bushes in hopes of getting a good shot. _"He's not even bothering to look for me, let alone hide... Unless..."_

She suddenly realized that her current attack pattern was useless, odds were, he already knew. Zelda frowned, knowing that all her hard work to get to where she was currently positioned, which was several long strides away from him but still close, was a waste.

"_Or is it...?"_

Thinking she still might have a decent advantage, she carefully stood up and reached for an arrow. She had spent a considerable amount of time traveling with him in the past, not to mention their recent training excursions. During all this time, she realized that Link had one very big weakness when it came to her.

"_He doesn't really know my fighting style per say... He knows my moves and my general abilities... But he doesn't know my approach... We've only really worked on weapon skills... Not tactical movement..."_

Her smile brightened,_ "That's why he's just standing there... He's feeling for me..."_

Zelda raised her bow and pulled back on the string. There was no doubt in her mind that Link would be able to sense the coming danger. Their training together had taught her that his skills as a swordsman and overall warrior greatly outflanked her own and practically everyone else she knew. The only hope she had was in a surprise and unexpected form of attack.

Her heart began to race as the bow was brought to full tension. Her cheeks flushed a bit, knowing full well what her intended plan would be.

It was a giant step, one that might even risk her bond with him, but aside from that, she felt ready and was ready. Come hell or high water, she knew she wasn't giving up this challenge without a fight, and if that meant hitting him where it hurts, well then so be it.

"_It's quiet..."_ thought Link as he began to strain to feel for Zelda's presence. _"Too quiet..."_

His hand was fully grasping his shield now, and although it was still on his back, he was beginning to question if defense was indeed the best reaction to whatever she was going to do.

His eyes shot open the moment he felt the arrow coming, _"I knew it..."_

With lighting fast reflexes he pulled the shield off his back and spun around, ready to deflect the coming projectile. In his new field of vision, he quickly discerned two things,

"_She's gone... and she missed?"_

He stood shocked for only a moment, but it was all Zelda needed.

"Behind you," she whispered.

Link tensed and spun around, ready to deflect her sword. Once again however, he was stunned when he not only bumped into her, she was so close, but she actually stole a kiss from him. His eyes dilated a little from the surge of emotion mixed with adrenaline, and Zelda saw, for she was staring right into them. She closed her eyes and could feel herself smirk as she leaned in and enjoyed the moment, Link, equally pushing back into her.

When they finally broke for need of air, they stood dangerously close and Zelda decided now was the time. She smiled deviously and Link, for the third and final time, stood aghast.

"_No. Way."_ was all he could think when the hilt of her sword came ramming into his stomach. He was so focused on the moment that he neglected to notice that Zelda no longer had the sword on her back, but had kept it in hand and concealed as best she could.

As the air rushed out of his lungs, she jumped back and took a better offensive stance.

"_Well... I did say anything goes..."_ he mused, while recovering from the blow.

She left him no time as she sprung forward, ready to deliver the final strike but instead felt her sword vibrate after a loud clang. Her eyes narrowed while she still wore the same expression, although now there was a bit of admiration and playfulness in her eyes, despite the seriousness of the matter.

Link's shield was brought up in front of him, the Triforce insignia now faced towards Zelda. He too wore a smirk of his own with similar admiration although his gaze now clearly meant business.

"Clever," he said low, making shivers run up her spine.

She braced herself while admiring just how fast Link could move. In the blink of an eye the shield was being slung back over his shoulder while the Master Sword was being drawn out. The two weapons met and they stood in a lock.

"You're holding back," she smiled seductively.

"You're being underhanded," he smirked back.

Both were equally right about the situation, although neither of them cared. They had, over the course of training, discovered a rather interesting hobby and they went at it with a fiery passion.

Zelda leaned back, allowing Link's weight to move forward and she fell, but caught herself with her free hand and swung her leg. Link saw it coming and jumped over her. The resulting land left him in a bad spot as he struggled to get his balance, while she was already on the offensive. Zelda swung her sword at Link's back, while using the remaining momentum from their previous bout. Link finally got his bearings, and shot forward, just as the sword came down, striking the ground. This time, Zelda was in a bad spot, and she knew it.

Link charged, aiming for her arm, although as she struggled to get into a good position, she managed to bring up her sword and block his blow. He backed off, allowing her the chance to get up.

"Good, good..." he said, while backing up. "Your form is excellent... and your problem... is not technique."

She nodded to his reply, only to follow up with a horizontal slash to his mid-section. Instead of parrying, he merely jumped back more, in which Zelda recoiled and backed up herself, only much further.

Now it was Link's turn to admire her. Just as quickly as they regained their footing, she was sheathing her sword. His admiration quickly turned to panic as he noted the golden aura now forming around her.

He fled backwards, knowing full well that a shot from one of her golden arrows at this distance was suicide and as quickly as she readied her bow, he readied his shield.

**XX**

The fighting continued back and forth between them for some time. Quiet, although sometimes loud grunts could be heard coming from this part of the forest if anyone was around to hear them. After an hour's worth of slashes, ducking, shooting and blocking, the two slumped to the ground, leaning on each other while smiling and laughing.

"Good," Link huffed, a big smile adorning his face. "I can safely say... I wasn't expecting that opener."

Zelda giggled, as she too tried to catch her breath, "I know... that's why I did it."

He shook his head while laughing and brought his arm around her to pull her in close. The laughter died down and the two of them stayed where they were, simply enjoying the coolness of the shaded area.

She sighed, completely content, "Do you have any idea how late it is? Hard for me to tell with all these trees."

Link chuckled while nodding, "Not very late... I'd say we're still early in the afternoon."

Zelda giggled, "Wow, and here I thought we were in here longer."

She waited for Link to reply and when he didn't, she turned to look at him and his very concerned stare

"What's wrong?"

Link let go of her shoulder and stood up, his eyes fixated on the entrance to the area they were in.

"Link?"

He held up his hand for her to be quiet as he put his hand back on the hilt of the Master Sword. Zelda's heartbeat sped up again, and she too grabbed her bow and an arrow and aimed at the entrance.

"_I remember that look..."_ she worried as her eyes kept darting between him and the entrance. _"Last time he looked like that, he almost..."_

"Epona!" Link called out, quickly rushing to the now trotting horse. At first, Zelda relaxed, but upon seeing a foreign arrow stuck in the saddle, she quickly resumed fighting mode.

"Is she hurt?" she said while carefully approaching the entrance.

Link checked his horse for all visual ailments before quickly tracing the most vulnerable bones, muscles and then tendons.

"No," he said while breathing a sigh of relief. "She escaped this time."

Zelda nodded, and slipped the arrow back in her quiver and turned to Link who was now studying the arrow head.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she approached.

"I'm looking for insignia's or trademarks that might tell me the owner of this arrow," he mumbled while working. "Each race of inhabitants in Hyrule make their arrows in a slightly different fashion.

Zelda nodded, "I remember reading about that. Hylians use a forging process to make the tip and a carpenter of the highest skill makes the shaft."

"That's right," continued Link, "and Bulblins... which is where this arrow came from, scorch their arrows and heads, to draw out the poison of the particular plants they use to wrap their arrows in..."

He placed the arrow in his own quiver, once he finished the examination and then turned to Epona who was still somewhat troubled.

"What's wrong girl?" Link soothed as he stroke her neck.

Zelda smiled as she watched the two have some sort of conversation.

"_I sure hope we find information on the Kokiri when we travel to the Library... I could swear he's one of them."_

After several seconds, Link's face visibly darkened. He patted her head and then sent her galloping back out of the area.

"Where did you send her?"

Link's form stood perfectly still, "To the village... Rusl can understand her to a degree as well... I sent her to warn them."

Zelda moved over to him with a worried glance and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Warn them... of what?"

Link looked straight into her eyes and she nearly gasped at the ferocity and concern hidden there, "Bulblins... A decent sized group was marching over the bridge to the Western Lands. She must have been grazing when they fired at her... She got lucky and escaped. They must becoming here for you."

Zelda's eyes conveyed what she felt and her shoulders fell to add emphasis.

"But... I don't understand, why would they want me?"

Link looked at her oddly for a moment, "Zelda... You're the Princess..."

A realization seemed to dawn on her and her face darkened more, although a small pathetic smile tried to show itself

"It's funny... I... I actually forgot about that..."

Link's concern for Zelda overwhelmed him as her fears consumed her and they both met in the middle with an embrace. Zelda's eyes watered up while Link held a forlorn expression on his face.

It might have only been two, close to three days since he woke up, but each day was such a release from the duties and pressures, that he felt entirely renewed. The whole experience was surreal and he knew Zelda felt the same way. For a brief time, they weren't hero and princess, but just merely boy and girl and for that brief time, they acted as such.

"_Will... will things be the same?"_ he found himself wondering. _"After how close we've gotten... Now that I... that I... I'm certain I love her... Will...?"_

Not liking the prospect of things turning for the worse, he pulled her closer and apparently, she was thinking along the same lines.

"I... I don't want to lose you..." she mumbled into his chest while pulling tighter. "I'm... I'm afraid Link."

They held each other as if their lives depended on it, for fear of letting go, the other might disappear. Feeling confident, and sure of himself, Link pulled away enough so he could look into her eyes.

"So am I... Zelda... But we must and no matter where we go or what happens... I will always protect you..."

To seal his vow, he leaned in with a gentle and passionate kiss. With one more tight hug and a gentle peck on her forehead, he released her and just in time, as Epona trotted back with Rusl on her.

A simple nod was all that they did to greet each other, "I hear there's trouble..." he said while dismounting.

Link shook his head, "Sadly, it seems our departure must be rushed."

"Agreed," said Rusl, steading the horse while Link climbed on. "Listen Link, you must get out of this forest. Do not engage them unless there is no other choice..."

"And of what of you?" asked Zelda as she climbed on behind Link. "What of Ordon? What happens if they come here?"

Rusl frowned, "They won't... Not with the bridge down, anyway."

Link snapped his head towards him, "You're not serious? You mean to cut the bridge?"

Rusl's stern expression remained, "I'll cut Ordon's side down, that way, when it comes time to repair, it will only be capable on our side and there will be no way the enemy could do it themselves."

Link frowned, "Does the village have proper provisions?"

"Yes, there's plenty and don't worry about Bo being upset. I already confirmed the plan."

Link looked towards the ground for a moment, deep in thought.

"Everything alright?" Zelda whispered into his ear. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Rusl, I... don't know when I'll be back... This seems a tad more serious then last time..."

His face softened as he looked at them both with a hint of pride, "Don't worry... We'll be alright Link. It's time you make your own future..."

Zelda couldn't see his eyes, for he turned away, but she could feel that he was pained, although it was being subdued by duty and appreciation.

"Thank you Rusl... Thank you for everything."

The older man nodded, and then started looking regretful, "I was asked to request a favor, from Bo. He told me he was sorry that he had to ask you this, but he wants to know if"

"I will..." responded Link, before Rusl had a chance to finish. "Tell him don't worry, if I run into her, I'll let her know."

Rusl smiled, "You truly are a hero Link..." His smile faded and a look of worry took its place. " Now go! We've wasted too much time with talk. Ride like the wind Link! Do not get caught in these woods with those things coming in for you. They'll be no safe haven once I cut the bridge."

"Don't worry about us," chimed in Zelda, "we'll be alright so long as we're together."

Link looked into the corner of his eyes and saw her smiling while Rusl smirked.

"Take care Link, you too Zelda. Watch out for him."

The two Hylians nodded and smiled before turning their gazes towards the path.

"Hiya!" shouted Link, while nudging the horse in its side. The desired effect was obtained as they both galloped out of Faron's spring. It wasn't long until they were rushing around bends and riding as fast as the path would let them. In no time at all, they entered the clearing where the merchant sold his goods.

"Hello!" Link called out. "Anyone here?"

No response and Zelda jumped off, "I'll check the house."

Link nodded as he dismounted himself and pulled out his sword. He scanned the surrounding area for any signs of movement and found none. Upon inspection of the grounds, no oddly shaped footprints or indications of riders were present. Feeling a little safer, he lowered his weapon.

"Link!" cried Zelda and he rushed into the small building. Zelda stood by the bedside and she looked horrified, and had good reason.

The figure of the merchant lay there, covered in his own blood with several arrows adorning his body. Deep gashes were on his sides as well as bite marks on his legs.

"Riders..." growled Link, as he took a step close, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They must not be coming through on the path..."

Her frame didn't budge as her eyes were fixated on what was once a man. Link studied her gaze for a moment, before realizing and taking her into his arms.

"This... this is the first time you've seen death... Isn't it?"

She nodded gently, before falling into his embrace. Link understood her, but mentally, he was kicking himself for not discussing this with her before.

"Zelda..." he said quietly, while turning her to look at him. "I know what you're going through, I did too... But we can't stay here... We'll talk about this, the next chance we get, hopefully tonight wherever we set up camp... If not, remind me and I will do what I can to aid you... Okay?"

His words seemed to snap her out of her trance, "Yes... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to clam up like that..."

"No need to apologize," as he took her hand and lead her outside. "In truth, I'm glad you did. Let's me know you're still a Hylian... that I'm... still a Hylian."

She nodded in understanding as he helped her saddle up.

"Alright, let's ughh!" he half moaned as an arrow just brazed his skin and sank into the ground.

"Link!"

"I'm alright!" he answered and surprised her by jumping up and on. "Just a scrape, we need to leave!"

More arrows came flying from every which way as Link spurred Epona on.

"Do you see them!?" Link yelled back to Zelda.

Her eyes had been darting from left to right, up and over in hopes of finding something.

"No," she responded, while turning around, "They're all well hidden. I can't... well... now I can. Riders!"

Bulblin riders were catching up behind them as they darted around branches and thorns. Instinctively, Zelda managed to turn herself around on the saddle and with her back to Link's, she now faced her approaching enemies.

Link winced as he quickly surmised his experiences with them.

"_I hope this doesn't make matters worse for her... but she's got to know."_

"Watch out for their arrows!" he called back while trying to ease the bumpiness of the ride. "Aim for their necks! They wear thick hide as armor, but there's a weak spot near the bottom of their left shoulder! Same goes for the right!"

"Got it!" she called back and took out her own bow.

"_Steady..."_ she told herself as she homed in. _"Breath... steady... and..."_

She released her first arrow and it hit the lead rider right in the neck. She watched as the creature fell forward, and was then trampled by his own bore. Those who were riding with him seemed to panic as the creature started veering off course and then ran smack into a tree, sending them flying.

For a moment, she felt pride swell up as she took down her first enemy, but it was quickly replaced by remorse for dealing death.

"_Dear Farore... So this is how he felt..."_

Steeling her resolve, she put the thoughts and emotions on hold and focused on the next target. Regardless of how it felt, the task had to be done, or else they would both be dead and that wasn't an option.

They continued to gallop at a reasonable pace, and Zelda continued to pick off their chasers one by one. Sometimes she manage to take the whole group in one go, but most of the time, it was a one by one deal.

After a time, their ranks were starting to thin out, just as the edge of the forest started coming into view.

"Nearly there!" he called back, as another lone arrow streaked past his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She tapped her elbow on his back as a sign to let him know she was fine, although busy.

"_Where in the world are they all coming from!?"_ she mentally yelled as yet another rider took the place of a fallen one.

"We're out!" said Link as they bolted out of the tree line and headed for the Lake Hylia bridge. He nudged Epona again, and she tore off. The sudden increase in speed made Zelda waste an arrow and she grinded her teeth in frustration.

Just as she was ready to deal another blow, the riders all turned away from them and started heading west.

"Link, look!"

The hero turned his head to watch the change of events and brought Epona to a quick stop because of it. Three hogs were all that emerged after them, each with one rider.

"_Wait..."_ thought Link, _"Why just one rider on eahc...?"_

They watched as their enemy continued to move away and Link suddenly realized what they were.

"Scouts!" he half shouted, while retrieving his bow, "Zelda, take them down!"

Being nearly ready to begin with, Zelda fired and one rider fell, while two more galloped away. Link raised his own bow and fired, taking down the other, but by the time they were both ready to fire again, the last rider had just slipped out of their range.

Link's bow lowered back to the ground and he silently put the arrow back in his quiver, Zelda doing the same. They sat in silence as both sets of eyes watched the rider disappear into the hills.

"What now?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Link shook his head, "We continue on... In truth, we don't know if he was a scout or not, but really, it doesn't matter anyway... We just made him one."

Zelda frowned. His words were true. They just came from a forest, that took nearly an hour to get out of and along the entire way, slaughtered that rider's companions. No doubt, if he was merely just a survivor or even a scout, he would return to his camp, and act like one.

Link dismounted and motioned for Zelda to do the same.

He chuckled a bit, allowing the tense air to lift, "Good job Epona, although I think we overdid it. We'll have to walk for awhile. I want to be near the Hylian Bridge by nightfall so we can cross it at day break."

She nodded with a smile and watched them start ahead. Zelda turned around once more, looking upon the fallen riders that she had helped slain. Her face fell, and so did her spirit, but she turned around and caught up with Link. He walked on the left side of his horse, while she on the right.

"_I want to think..."_ she mused, hoping Link got the hint. _"I... I just need to think..."_

**XX**

The pace had been slow, but bearable. They had traveled through the vast extent of the Southern Plains and were starting to near the mountain range that separated Lake Hylia from the rest of the Faron Province. It was getting dark now, and Link chose to setup camp near the start of the sloping walls by the mountain side.

The grass ran straight up to the mountain's base, and trees were placed sporadically along the perimeter, offering them some protection. As the twilight quickly approached, Link set about getting firewood and timber while Zelda unpacked a few of their provisions and set about making a meal.

By the time both had completed their tasks, the twilight came and was gone which left them alone with the fire light, in which to finish their meals.

"Mmmhhmmm," hummed Link, "that was good Zelda, thank you."

The girl blushed while she giggled, "Oh come on Link, it was just roasted bread with meat from Ordon and a small cup of water! It's not like it was a full course meal..."

Link chuckled as he helped her pack away her things, "Oh but to me that was, especially when I'm out here."

Her face quirked with curiosity as she finished putting away their gear, "What do you mean?"

"Well," he smiled while sitting back down near the fire. "With the spread of Twilight, I was always on the move. Looking back at it now, I'm kinda surprised I'm not thinner then I already am... I rarely ate, just bread and water sustained me."

She looked at him with surprise, "Not even any meats or fruits?"

He laughed, "Oh I had plenty of fruits, that is, all that Nature would allow me. As for meat, well, unless I came into one of the towns, I was lucky enough to get to see a wild bore or a deer. You need to be out and about during the right season if you hope to get one..."

Zelda nodded as they fell silent and watched the fire. Her thoughts drifted back towards the day's events and she smiled for a time. The little scuttle with Link was the highlight of her day, at least, until things changed.

Her face darkened and in the pale shadows of the fire, Link was lucky to notice.

"Zelda..." he spoke softly as she got up from her current position and went to sit right next to him.

He regarded her with pity and remorse, knowing full well what was coming. His own face fell, recalling to mind his own trials when it came to this sort of thing. Only then, he was alone and had to deal with the truth by himself.

"_Not this time..."_ he though. _"I won't let her suffer like I did..."_

"Do you want to talk?" he asked, trying to provoke her.

She turned to look at him, and her face took his breath away. A pale, angelic beauty encompassed her whole being, thanks to the fire light. The flickering of the flames danced around in her cerulean eyes. The only thing that did anything to damper this image of her, was the glassy look of her eyes, that began to yield tears.

She crawled to him, an act and a sight that made his heart bleed. She buried her head into his chest and just cried.

Link held her close, whispering words of comfort and peace. He did his best to soothe her spirit, but it was something that he knew would only strengthen with time. After awhile, her cries softened to sobs, and those too died away until all that was left was the occasional whimper.

Link started to feel his eyes drift close and looking towards the fire and he noticed it was nearly out. He glanced down at the princess in his arms and he couldn't help but smile. She was sleeping soundly, no longer hurt or burden by spilled blood, but content and happy.

He carefully laid her down, by his side and went over to their travel pack to uncover a woolen blanket. Link glanced at the stars as he crept back over to Zelda. He knew from experience that despite the coolness in the air now, a clear sky would only yield colder weather yet.

He placed the small article of warmth carefully over her frame. He smiled again, happy with the way the day turned out. Before settling in himself, he added a few more bits of kindling, in hopes of offering a little more warmth for their soon to be sleeping forms.

"Link?" Zelda called softly as she assessed her new source warmth. "Will you be warm?"

Link smiled, although on the inside, it was a cringe.

"_Well... at the moment yes. In about two hours... no."_

Although his hesitation was mere seconds, Zelda caught on and motioned for him to come lay down.

"Ah... Zelda, I couldn't. That blanket isn't big enough for the two of us."

"Please... I... I don't know about you but... I've never fallen asleep and been so... so... at peace..."

He looked at her with understanding, and his own desire to be near worked its way into his eyes as well. Together, with his own building emotions and the pleading look in her eyes, he gave him.

"Alright..."

She smiled, happy for her small, but important victory. They both lay back down on the ground and she pulled the cover over him as well, which despite his own words, fit them both rather nicely. She drew close, and found his warmth to be very pleasant, so she snuggled into his side, which drew a chuckle from him. Before nodding off again, she lay her hand across his chest as he pulled her in tighter.

"Goodnight... Link."

A gentle kiss on her hair was his response as the princess quickly fell into sleep and the hero soon after.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, how's that for some fluff? Probably not the best, and I'd like some pointers if any body has them. And speaking of which, I'd like to offer my thanks to everyone who is reviewing; it's good to know that there is some interest here and I encourage others to review as well, since there appears to be collected interest, given the hits meter. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers. _

_I suppose I'll just mention this now, so as not to offer too much confusion. I suppose I made Link and Zelda seem pretty... well... into it, in the beginning of the chapter and hopefully you've noticed some subtle and some big changes in their characters now that they're together. _

_Note: I've been trying to build up to this for the last few chapters. Although I do have reasoning for all of this, I sadly will not be able to explain that reasoning until later._

_And yes... I killed the merchant... Didn't really like him anyway since he charged me for a bottle in the game... Grr... As if I had money then. _

_That being said, I hope it was enjoyable. Drop me a line if you fell the need. _

_Until next time..._


	9. The Forgotten Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

Thoughts are in _italics_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The Forgotten Past**

A thick, musty cloud hung low over the ancient Hyrule Castle. The atmosphere was dreary and sickening and even though it was considered morning given the time of day, darkness still held a firm grip over the town.

Bodies lie strewn about as the bulblins were ordered to purge the city of any remaining refuse. Only those kept in the castle were allowed the privilege of survival or perhaps in their case, torture.

Impa had been waiting on the Evil King hand and foot since they had taken over the place. She rarely got any time for herself and was beginning to thin, no longer her plump and cheerful self.

She sighed as she pulled herself from Zelda's bed. The hostages were staying wherever they could, and that included her own personal quarters. She was hesitant at first, staying in her lady's private room, but quickly adjusted to the idea. A stone archway that lead to a small balcony which overlooked a major portion of the lower levels was a plus, since she could keep an eye on the enemy's movements.

Rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of her system, she got up and prepared for the day. Once dressed and after a very meager meal consisting of bread and water, she walked out onto the balcony and was rather surprised to see, standing far below her in the courtyard, the true form of the Evil King.

She lowered herself against the stonework, in hopes of being undetected. Satisfied that she was hidden, she looked again at the tall man, hoping that it was just some illusion. Despite the fact that he was suppose to be dead, Ganon's black skin and tightly curled crimson hair hadn't changed since the last time she was unfortunate enough to see him during the spread of Twilight.

What surprised her even more was that she saw the Bulblin King, approaching slowly and it looked as if the creature wanted to be anywhere else then where he was.

Impa strained her hearing as best she could. It was supposed to be day break, and the usual clamor of activity had yet to begin. If she positioned herself just right, the voices from down below should echo off the stone walls.

"Well? How did it go?" sneered Ganon.

King Bulblin hesitated, "They... they got away..."

Impa's eyes widened, _"Zelda... Link..."_

Ganon snorted, "As I expected... It's strange now... There's an odd feeling between the two of them. It's almost as if they've become one."

The massive bulblin nodded, "Makes sense... At least from a fighting standpoint."

Ganon's eyes narrowed, "Oh? Do you know something?"

"Perhaps... I sent an entire squadron of riders, nearly forty in all, and only one came back."

Ganon smiled, "Ah... I see... So they're quite the pair now are they?"

The bulblin turned away, "Appears so... Together, they make a formidable adversary."

Ganon's face darkened, "You have no idea... Have you sent out any more troops?"

"_Please no,"_ thought Impa rapidly, _"please no... please no..."_

The Bulblin King paused for a lengthy amount of time. Although Impa couldn't see, he was shifting uncomfortably in place. Ganon stepped silently closer and grabbed the bulblin by his neck from behind.

"Do I sense disloyalty?" he growled and squeezed to add emphasis.

"No! No!" the bulblin croaked back. Ganon released him and the bulblin gasped for breath. "I... I sent out the second largest squad in the first division... The survivor who came back, reported they were heading towards the East."

"That would take them over the Lake Hylia Bridge..."

A silence passed between the two, and then Ganon smiled, "I assume you told them what I expect from them?"

"Yes..."

"Good," Ganon replied. "In that case, I want you to go the West and meet the reinforcements we have camped out there... I have a special task for them, which I am entrusting you to complete... You remember the details of our agreement... correct?"

The bulblin gulped, and stepped away from Ganon, "I remember..."

The evil man chuckled before pointing to the gate, "Then go. I have no more use for you here now that the captain has so humbly used his body as a sacrifice..."

Impa used all her will power to hold back a gasp as she quickly retreated back into Zelda's quarters. Her breathing was shallow and her mind frightened from all she had just heard. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"_I can't act like this..."_ she thought, _"I must be strong... For Zelda... for Link..."_

Shoving out a sigh and steeling her resolve, she opened her eyes and left the chamber. There was much to be done after all; feeding the troops of a madman was no minor task, especially when Ganon commanded her to satisfy his troops or feed the hostages to them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"How much farther?" asked Zelda.

"Not much... I'd say another ten minutes at our current pace," Link replied.

The two Hylians were awake and moving by the time light began to show over the horizon. They were drawing near to the Lake Hylia Bridge and the sun was just beginning to appear over the mountains in the east.

"What's the game plan after we cross?"

Link was silent for a moment, the only noises coming from the waking world around them and Epona's soft trotting.

"There's a place on the far side of the cliff that... specializes in transportation down to the lake... It's by far the fastest way and we should probably stop and see Lanayru before pressing on to Watcher's Way."

The remaining distance covered before the bridge was spent in silence. Link and Zelda kept looking to either side of their position, their heads turning every which way. The duo had already seen some combat together, and it made them both aware of the dangers of traveling.

"Oddly quiet around here..." mumbled Link as the stone walkway came into view.

"How so?"

Link shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I guess nothing more then usual but something just feels... off..."

Epona snorted, and stomped the ground as they started across the bridge. She picked up her pace a little, as if sensing danger.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Zelda, while glancing behind them.

Link focused his sight in front before turning to look behind them. He turned so far, that he nearly upset Zelda's place in the saddle.

"Something is following us..." he mumbled so only she could hear. "It's a bit too late now, but we might be walking into a trap..."

He could feel Zelda's arms tighten around his waist as they proceeded forward.

Link closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the last time he found trouble on the bridge: the hidden oil slick that Midna only noticed right before fire was set to it; the desperation both of them felt as the roaring flames drew near and then the sudden and crazy idea to jump off and down to the lake below.

"_Din... Please make sure that doesn't happen again..."_

Just as they neared the half way point, a great black cloud began to appear just in front of their position. The land to which the horse was headed became shrouded in a dark mist, the likes of which both Link and Zelda never wanted to see again.

"That can't be..." he seethed while grinding his teeth.

"Link, maybe we should turn," she started to say, but before Zelda could finish, Epona suddenly reared up and threw both of the riders off the saddle. She bucked and neighed fiercely as the two Hylians quickly regained their footing and as they did, Epona turned and began fleeing back to where they had come from.

"Epona!" shouted Link while making a grab for the reigns. The tips of his fingers lightly brushed the leather strap before it pulled away.

"EPONA!" he called again, but with more authority and something else he hoped Zelda wouldn't pick up on.

"_He's afraid..."_ her mind cobbled together as the events unfolded. With the horse galloping out of sight, her heart began to race, knowing Link was now on edge. She watched as his shoulders sagged for a moment before they straightened and turned to face the threat before him. On instinct, he withdrew the Master Sword and shield as Zelda reached for her bow.

"Do you think that's the Twilight?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing.

Link remained calm and quiet, his dark blue eyes scanning the clouds like a wolf. The winds picked up, and the blackness began to move.

His eyes widened, "That's not the Twilight... It's a..."

A sudden gust blew away the remaining clouds and in their place stood hundreds of bulblins. Archers began moving for higher ground while those with swords began to march across the bridge. Link and Zelda stared for a second, awed by the vast numbers before them.

"Smoke screen... That's the most bulblins I've ever seen in one place..." he mumbled as Zelda started to back up. "Come on, we need to leave... There is no way we can win this one."

She looked at him and nodded and as they turned to retreat, they once again stood frozen as another large group of creatures stood in their path. Their numbers were not as numerous but there were enough of them to guarantee death should the Hylians choose to fight.

Link gritted his teeth as he looked back and forth between the two advancing groups.

"_Thanks a lot, Din..."_ he inwardly growled as the bulblins closed in.

Sighing aloud, he put away his equipment and moved to the side of the bridge while Zelda shifted her eyes between him and the threat nearly before them. Reluctantly, she followed his lead and put her bow away.

"I sure hope you have a plan," she grumbled, "I'm pretty sure death wasn't on my things to do list."

Link snorted while he cupped his hands, "That makes two of us. Come on, up you go."

Despite the aura of desperation that surrounded them, she still had time to shoot him a weird glance before complying. She stepped onto Link's hand and pulled herself up and over the stone wall. Without even glancing down the other side, she offered a hand to Link who then pulled himself up the side as well.

Zelda stood up, but once she realized what leaning too far to the left would mean, she shrunk back down to her knees.

"What are you planing!?" she shouted. "You can't be serious!"

Link sighed as he muttered inaudible curses under his breath. He held out his hand to her and she took it, slowly standing up.

"Unfortunately, I am..." he said, while looking at the very near army. "Quickly, put this on..."

Link held out a small orb that glowed a very light sea blue.

"What?"

"Ah, right..." he mumbled while taking the orb and holding it just above her shoulder. "This is gonna feel weird."

"Wha?" she replied, as the orb was pressed against her clothes and a very cool sensation started to flood her entire body. She shut her eyes, trying to rid herself of the chilling feeling and when she opened them again, her entire outfit had changed.

"What is this?" she awed while admiring the blue cloth. It was similar to her old one, although some aspects of it had changed.

Link paused to look once more at the bulblins who were now several quick strides away, and had their swords drawn.

"I'll explain later!" he yelled, as he took a firm hold on her arm, and threw himself over the edge while dragging her along with him.

She was just about to scream before he quickly kissed her and silenced her.

"Just hold tight..." he whispered against the rushing air. "When we hit water, separate and then find me..."

She could only nod as they drew together. Several tense seconds seemed to drag by, before she stole a glance towards her feet. Before she even realized it, they hit water.

Immediately she started swimming to the surface, hoping that her breath would last. The air that met her face had a chill to it and it stung her lungs as she breathed in deep. Able to satisfy her body's craving for air, Zelda looked around.

"Link!?" she called out. Obvious seconds ticked by and panic started to set in.

Without even thinking she dove back under and swam down towards the lake bed. She looked wildly around, hoping to the Goddesses she'd find him.

"_Where are you!? Where are you!?"_

A small sliver of green caught her eye, slowing sinking. She swam a little further into the depths and found his motionless form. Just as she was about to make a grab for him, Zelda realized she was out of air.

She quickly gazed at the surface, and then back down to Link who had now turned pale. She swam a little more to catch back up with him and grabbed his arm. At that moment, her body screamed for lack of air and her lungs forced her mouth open.

She gagged for several seconds, before taking in a deep breath.

"_I... can breathe?"_

She felt her chest move up and down with out much protest and instead of wondering how, she quickly turned her attention to Link. After draping him across her back like a cape, she started to swim back to the surface and was surprised to find that her strength as a swimmer had nearly doubled.

Despite his added weight, she quickly made her way to the top and was happily greeted once more by the chill of the morning air. Zelda quickly scanned the area for land, and found a small, barely visible island just in front of her. In no time at all, she had Link lying on his back.

"Please... breathe!"

She pushed on his chest in several quick rapid beats before opening his mouth and forcing air into his lungs.

"Come on! Link!" she yelled as she repeated the process several times. Tears started to form on her eyes as his body didn't respond. With four, rather powerful pushes and a deep breath of air later, he started to gag and sat up as he coughed up water.

She smiled wide as he gave her the thumbs up, despite his coughing.

"Good... job..." he managed.

Zelda waited patiently for the coughing to subside before throwing herself into his arms and squeezing him tight.

Link laughed weakly as she sobbed, "You're a good swimmer."

She chuckled as she pulled away, still smiling bright despite the tears.

The two sat in silence, each one just happily looking at the other.

"You look good in that, you know," he mumbled while she blushed.

It was then she realized just what she was wearing, "Link... is this a...?"

"Zora suit, given to me by the late Queen of the Zoras..." he proudly stated.

She smiled while looking over the outfit, "So that's how I was able to breathe under water."

"Yup," Link smiled back. "I'll admit though, when I first touched the stone to you shoulder, I wasn't sure if it would work. I was just sort of hoping it would fit you. Lucky for us, it seems to fit whoever happens to be the one wearing it."

"Stone?"

Link nodded as he put his two fingers on a spot on her shoulder where the fabric was a noticeably different color.

"When I first got it, I studied every inch of it, trying to figure out how it made me breath underwater. I found this same spot, and something just told me to pull..."

He pinched her shoulder and pulled, and a small, bluish stone appeared in his fingers.

"Wow..." awed Zelda. She had only blinked and her original clothes were back on her shoulders. "I suppose that's to be expected with a suit made by the late King Zora."

Link nodded as he stood up and turned to the opening of the Light Spirit's spring.

"Come on," he said as he offered Zelda his hand. "Let's go see if Lanayru has anything to say that will help us."

**XX**

"So, this is where Lanayru dwells?" awed Zelda as they approached a ledge overlooking a small pool. Sun light managed to trickle down through holes in the natural roof, and the place glowed of warmth and peace.

"Nice isn't it? It's one of my favorite places."

A burst of light emitted from the pool before a giant serpent emerged from the water.

"I am honored to hear such things, Hero of Time..."

Link bowed slightly while Zelda simply stared with a mixture of awe and fear.

"It's... it's a snake..." she said flatly.

Link arched his eyebrows and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"_Afraid of snakes huh?"_

"Do not fear me child," said Lanayru, "I am no threat to either of you..."

Zelda laughed half heartedly and nodded, edging a little closer to Link.

"I'm sure you know why we've come..." began Link, "Is there anything you can tell us that will aid us on this quest?"

The serpent lifted its head slightly, almost as if it were gazing at them with amusement and interest.

"I know you have been spurred on by the words of my brethren... You have come here, for now, there is no longer a safe haven for you to retire... You have come for answers... Answers to questions you still do not know..."

Both Hylians had the same reaction: shoulders fell and gazes dropped down.

"Can you give us guidance?" asked Zelda, feeling a little more comfortable. "Can you point us in the direction we should go?"

The spirit lowered her head, "No, I'm afraid I can not..."

"You... can't?" responded a somber Zelda.

Lanayru shook her head, "I can't show you the path you must follow... I can, however, reveal to you things that you did not know before, things that may aid you..."

Link and Zelda both nodded and stood close together, waiting for the guardian.

"What you have learned from my brethren is only bits and pieces of the truth... Like them, I can only say to you what I know, however, being crafted from the tears of Nayru herself, I am entitled to far greater Wisdom then those of whom I call siblings..."

All light faded around them until everything was black

"Link," Zelda whispered while shrinking towards him, "what's happening?"

"Shhh..." he soothed while pulling her close, "I've been through this before... Everything will be alright. It's their way of explaining the past... They don't tell us... They show us..."

The blackness faded to reveal a peaceful grove. Ancient stone lined the surrounding area, with broken arches and statues in every corner. As soon as everything came into focus, Link recognized the area immediately.

"The Sacred Grove..."

The spirit nodded, "You have been here several times before... What of you Zelda? Have you ever set foot on these hallowed grounds?"

Zelda shook her head no as her eyes scrutinized every detail she could find.

"Amazing..." she murmured, "to think I'd live to see this place..."

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

Zelda smiled as she walked through the archway to the Master Sword's chamber.

"I've read books, countless scrolls and tales on this place... To think I'd be blessed to see it with my own eyes..."

The princess continued to gawk at everything around her as Lanayru's voice carried over the illusion.

"Do you remember, Link, passing through the Temple of Time?"

The Sacred Grove began to dissipate and in its place was the temple. Link and Zelda stood just outside the entrance to the inner workings of the structure. Her eyes went bug-eyed at the sight before them.

"By the Goddesses! I... I don't believe it!"

Link smiled while rolling his eyes.

"This temple, as you see, once stood many centuries ago. It was erected in honor of the first Hero of Time... It is a clear and powerful testament to the Hero's lineage... It is also a dangerous reminder of what will happen to the rest of Hyrule should you fail..."

Both Hylians were brought to attention.

"The Master Sword," continued Lanayru, "was placed in this temple upon the death of the first Hero. For years it slept, until Hyrule bore the second Hero and the next war began."

"Next war?" questioned Link.

"Yes..." responded Lanayru as the world around them began to fade. "What I am about to recant to you now has never been spoken in Hylian tongue... You must understand the situation you and the rest of Hyrule are in..."

The two faces of the Hylians hardened and they nodded, encouraging Lanayru on.

"In the beginning... The birthing of this world... The Goddesses created all that we know: the sky, the land, the sea and air... They crafted many wonders out of the blackness... Many of these wonders and secrets they passed on, to the races of Hyrule. For countless generations after the birthing, Hyrule lived in what has been forgotten as the Golden Age..."

Link nodded as he took in all that was said. Since he had never been told any real history about Hyrule, save for the legends and folklore, none of what was being said seemed surprising. When he stole a glance at Zelda, however, and saw just how wide her eyes were and that she seemed to lean on ever syllable. At that point, he began to think otherwise.

"During this time," continued Lanayru, "things were done that would make the most grueling tasks of today seem like child's play..."

A sudden burst of light erupted all around them and they found themselves standing in a realm that they had never seen before.

A golden land replaced the Sacred Grove. White stone archways and never ending fields of green encompassed everything around them. Link and Zelda could plainly see Hyrule Castle in the distance from where they were. Every inch of it was covered in white marble stone, carefully crafted and constructed with elegance and strength. As they looked around, they noticed that everything had a similar glow and beauty: the Lake Hylia Bridge, the Bridge of Eldin, the Western Fold, everyone and everything looked as if they had been bathed in the light of the Goddesses. But the most obvious and startling thing they could see, was the Triforce, glowing a brilliant gold. It hovered far above the highest peak of the castle.

"What you see," said Lanayru, "is the Kingdom of Hyrule at its peak in the Golden Age. All domains simultaneously worked together to build this paradise. In truth, Hyrule Castle is a symbol, not of just Hylians, but of all those who lived in Hyrule."

The world around them focused in on the castle, and the large city that surrounded it. The area made Castle Town look like a pin prick as Link and Zelda watched countless beings build the city stronghold.

"Zoras," continued Lanayru, "constructed elaborate channels to feed the surrounding areas with water and created a special duct straight to the castle. The Gorons carried and crafted large stones and aided in much of the construction of all that remains standing today. Hylians safeguarded the sacred truths passed on by the Goddesses and kept order and council to all races. They supervised the construction of most of the artifacts and only by their skilled hands did many of the wonders of this world come into being..."

"Amazing..." awed Zelda.

"What of the Oocca?" wondered Link aloud, "where did they play a part in this?"

Hundreds of little bird like creatures then appeared in the skies, flying around all the land, delivering messages and talking to all creatures without wings.

"The Oocca, were special, wind driven beings created by the Goddesses," answered Lanayru. "For a time, the Goddesses whispered words of wisdom and encouragement to these creatures who then carried tidings down to those who lived in Hyrule... Their Sky City was once rumored to be the closest home of any kind to the place in which the Goddesses lived."

"Incredible..." mumbled Link, awing at everything.

"It was a truly glorious time... Up until the day the darkness bore its own creation..."

The beautiful land around them began to fade as a dark figure started to appear.

"No one knows when, how or even why... But the darkness that the Goddesses had so violently cast away, returned..."

A cold, low laugh could be heard from the figure. It's voice was chilling and Zelda had to cover her mouth to stifle a small shriek.

"Born from the darkness, this creature began to taint the golden world that the Goddesses and the inhabitants of Hyrule had worked so hard to build... In time, creatures began to follow him and he was able to destroy countless lives..."

"Do we know his name?" asked Link, his tone seething.

"No," responded Lanayru, who started to reappear as the images fade. "No one knows what his name is, and even if it is indeed a he... To us spirits, we began calling 'it' the darkling after time wore on..."

An uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"What happened then?" asked Zelda.

"After running rampant for several years, some of the greatest minds came together and forged weapons capable of fighting the dark creature and his horde..."

"The Master Sword..." muttered Zelda and the spirit nodded.

"The sword, along with many other forgotten artifacts were created, and by using them, the darkling was defeated..."

The solemnity that both Link and Zelda could feel coming from Lanayru surprised them.

"That's a good thing right?" asked Link. "I mean, the thing was destroyed... right?"

Lanayru stayed silent for a time, before continuing. "To any individual living in Hyrule the answer would have been yes... But to us spirits... To those who were asked to govern the people and aid them in their time of need... No... The darkness was not destroyed... They could not see it, but we could, and see we did... Hyrule fell into decay..."

"Decay?" asked Zelda.

"Yes..." muttered Lanayru. "The darkling was not defeated, and to prove his point to the Light Spirits and the Goddesses his influence remained... From then on, Hyrule was caught in a terrible cycle of peace and war... Peace brought about by the efforts of your ancestors... and war... brought about by the re-emergence of the darkling... The struggles would last lifetimes, sometimes encompassing centuries, but in the end of each struggle, your ancestors were able to win out..."

Link thought for a second before asking the next question on his mind. Something in him told him to be careful about this one, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"How many cycles have passed?"

Lanayru seemed hesitant, "There have been... since the birthing, the passing of Four Ages... The Golden Age which included Hyrule's birth as well as its ascension into the greatest days of all time, was the First Age... With the arrival of the darkling and the fall of peace, it marked the end of the Golden Era and the emergence of the First Princess of Destiny..."

Zelda shifted beside Link.

"The following ages began the cycle... The next two would come and go, with the Princesses of Destiny arriving exactly when they needed to, and the same goes for the Heros of Time... Which brings us to the Fourth Age... Your time."

"How long was each Age?" asked Zelda.

"More years then I can even begin to count... It has been an incredibly long time since the turning of the last Age... I truly can not say."

"What happened during those ages?" asked Link.

"More then you could ever know," continued Lanayru. "The Three Ages are known to me and my brothers as The Decline... But you might know them as the time of The Great War..."

Zelda did a double take, "Wait... Great War? I thought that was the war that started this whole mess?"

Lanayru shook her head, "The Great War is really just a name to combine all the wars that have occurred since the darkness implanted itself within Hyrule... Each time the Hero and Princess were able to smite the darkness, it rested for centuries and then took another form, came back and haunted this world's shadow once again... In truth, there have been four Great Wars..."

Zelda gasped while Link stiffened.

"The turning of each Age is marked when the darkling fails in its bold attempts of gaining dominion over the Light. Each attempt is different and more dangerous then the last for the darkling is a prideful creature... It would never attempt a similar action to which it failed before..."

All grew silent once again as the world around them completely refocused into the spring in which Link and Zelda had first come to. Zelda took a few steps towards the pool, to remind herself that she was back from wherever she went.

When she turned to look at Link, she found him rooted to the same spot he had been standing the whole time and his face was scrunched in deep thought.

"The Spread of Twilight..." mumbled Link suddenly. "Are you saying a new Age began when the spread of Twilight was stopped..? Which would make this... the Fifth Age right?"

Lanayru paused for a moment, regarding Link with a sense of hope and pride, "You are right, Hero... Or at least, you should be right..."

Both Link and Zelda passed each other confused glances.

"The spread of Twilight was a terrible ordeal, however, this was not the first time someone attempted to spread a veil of darkness over this world..."

"You mean, someone tried to do what Zant did before?" gasped Zelda.

"Precisely... When the Crown of Twilight was forged..."

Link stared at the spirit, "Then... that means..."

"The cycle has been broken..."

Zelda hesitated, "What... what does this mean then? For us and Hyrule?"

"It means, many things, Princess," said Lanayru. "Something has changed since the last time the darkling emerged... It is for this reason Link, that we did not show you the entire truth when you first came here... We sensed a change in the world, and we wanted to be sure before we burdened you with this knowledge..."

Zelda shook her head in disgust while Link took a step forward, his eyes piercing the spirit.

"What or who is Ganon?" he asked, and as he did, the light in Lanayru's chamber darkened.

"We do not know..." she responded. "We believe him to be the incarnation of the darkling, merely a new body for a new Age... He could, however, be the darkling... The very same who tortured the world and its inhabitants since he first came here... To put it simply; we just don't know. The 'true' form of the darkling has evaded us. Our task is merely to guide, not intervene unless commanded."

Link shook his head before turning around and he began to pace.

"There's so much we don't know," he grumbled, almost inaudibly.

"So," he said aloud, "Hyrule has never been itself since the end of the Golden Age... This... thing has been living in Hyrule, trying desperately to destroy the people... I understand now that we must fight this darkling creature and destroy it once and for all but, is that all? What must we do to fight this thing? How can it be destroyed? Our ancestors couldn't kill it, what says we can?"

Link lowered his head, distressed and said, "Is there even hope?"

Zelda's face fell and came up behind him put her arms around his waist, leaning into him.

"There is always hope, Link," she mumbled in his ear. "We are right to despair, this a monumental task, but we must not allow it to overwhelm us."

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Although the two weren't paying attention, Lanayru was watching intently, a very large smile written all over her.

"Finally..." she whispered, "finally they are in each others arms before the end..."

"What was that?" asked Zelda, pulling away from Link. "I'm sorry," she added, a faint blush coming to her cheeks, "we sort of got sidetracked..."

A comforting, warm laugh came from the guardian's mouth and both Hylians couldn't help but smile.

"As you have wisely said Zelda, there is always hope... Perhaps more hope now then there has ever been... You search for the Lost Library of Hylia, correct?"

They both nodded.

"Seek and you will find, and find you must... By the bidding of the Goddesses, we spirits altered the history of this world, kept the truth hidden and safely tucked away in that old stone mansion... The Goddesses believed at one time that their creations would one day be able to destroy the darkness for good..."

"Their hope is well placed, although I can't say I agree with what they did..." said Link.

Zelda eyed him with interest, as Lanayru did the same, "What do you mean, Hero?"

Link sighed as he shuffled his feet, "I understand, well, partly understand their reasoning... But if they placed their hope in us... Well... I just think they should have trusted us entirely and let us have records of our true past instead of forgetting it and allowing mere legends to shape the image of the past and not the truth..."

The light in the spirit's chamber returned with vigor as the serpent lifted out of the water.

"No truer words have ever been spoken, Hero... I merely ask that you take into account what the Goddesses instructed us to hide... The truth of the past was hidden, only because it was a necessity to hide other, more dangerous truths..."

An eerie silence fell between them as Link and Zelda both looked at each other.

"What... sort of truths?" asked Zelda weakly.

"That..." said Lanayru, "is something you will have to discover for yourselves..."

Before anyone could say anything more, Lanayru pulsed brightly before she started to fade entirely.

"Someone's coming... Quickly, leave this place and push to the Library!"

Link and Zelda both snapped to attention and whirled around, drawing their weapons.

"Do not stand and fight!" bellowed the spirit and they both shrank back at the sound of her voice. "Leave now! Take the Oasis Flight! Watcher's Way has changed... You will understand soon enough..."

Link blinked at her, "How did you?"

"Go now!" and with that, Lanayru vanished.

"What was that about?" questioned Zelda as she readied her bow.

Link continued looking into the pool for a few seconds before he put away his gear and grabbed Zelda's shoulder and motioned for her to put away her things.

"Come on, we should do what she says."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Two green clad figures bolted out of the entrance to Lanayru's Spring. Neither one looked to the side or behind them; they didn't need too, because they already realized what Lanayru had meant.

Fire arrows came hurling in every direction possible as the bulblins did their best to try and regroup with the sudden arrival of their targets. Before they could do anything drastic, however, both Link and Zelda were already clambering into the cannon, despite Fyer's short dissertation on it being a 'tight fit' and having to make adjustments to the angle and amount of gun powder.

This was all cut very short when he happened to notice the advancing bulblin army. Faster then he had ever cranked before, Fyer looked like a machine while turning the crank to his wind up cannon.

"Hang on you two!" he shouted above the noise. "Could be a rough ride!"

The familiar music was playing, only this time, it was rushed and had a high squeaky ring to it. Before Link and Zelda could even brace themselves, a flash appeared in the darkness and the next thing they saw was sky.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Sorry for this taking so long. This chapter was really hard to write. I think this is the third version and I finally came up with something I could live with. I'm sure there are a few things that could get blasted into oblivion by flames, but hey these things happen._

_As usual, thank you very much for your reviews and your interest! From 3 to 9 favs and 6 to 15 alerts is a big change in my book. Probably not the biggest change there is, but I'm not complaining: thank you!_

_I will be a scrooge one what topic though: I appreciate the interest that some of your are showing, but if you would please refrain from using the review system as a way to 'remind' me of updating this fic, I'd appreciate it. If you really want to, use the PM system instead. I certainly don't mind a review from everyone, by all means review away, but numerous reviews from one person on the same chapter tend to make things a little cluttered, especially when they're only reminders to update. I appreciate the interest, but as I've stated somewhere before (I think) I can't exactly keep on a timely schedule with updates. Summer college courses are not that much fun, especially when they happen to be Calc II classes... sigh_

_And one minor note... Its been awhile since I played TP so I thought I'd buy the gamecube version and brush up on the landscapes, movements, etc... It is at this point that I noticed the entire world, compared to that of the Wii version... is 100 backwards... In Wii, Death Mountain is in the West, while in gamecube, its in the East... Lake Hylia is in the East in the Wii, while its in the West in gamecube... Literally... everything is flipped. So, just for clarification, in case some of you were wondering: I'm using the Wii version of the map layout. Feels a lot better; trust me._

_Well, I've said my piece, now its up to you to say yours. Drop me a line if you feel the need. _

_Until next time._


	10. Hidden Darkness

_Thoughts and Flashback are in italics_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hidden Darkness**

Silence.

A depth of nothingness so great, no one dared to even breathe. Ganon's face was hard set, staring forward while bulblins, bokoblins and various men stood in front of him. They were all perfectly still, watching and listening as a young woman gave her report.

"So, nothing?" growled Ganon, his mood obviously upset.

"Nothing," replied the woman in a clear and obedient tone.

Silence once again permeated the throne room. The creatures under the Dark King's command did not utter a word or even glance at one another. Their Lord was far too angry to be disturbed at the moment.

"All of you... Leave us..."

In perfect unison, man and beast bowed and left the once great hall. Only two remained amongst the marble arches and polished floors: one a king, the other a pawn.

"How does it feel?" smirked Ganon, despite his previous display, "to become one with shadow?"

Impa's mouth grew into a firm line. Her body had thinned considerably and the darkness she felt growing in her heart was starting to change her appearance in a way she could barely understand. Her skin had darkened, more so then others and her figure had changed to one of command and youth. She dared to think that time was reversing its effects on her.

"No one enjoys being your puppet, Ganon, anymore then we enjoy death..."

The man's smirk grew and from his lips echoed a hollow laugh.

"Nice to see you've gained a tongue," he chuckled. A few seconds later, however, and his death glare was once again upon her.

"Tell me..." he seethed, "tell me how two Hylians, only two... Are capable of hiding for over two weeks after getting shot out of a damn cannon and propelled into the sky for all three thousand bulblins to see?"

Impa fought hard to hold down a smirk of her own. The darkness was consuming her, but not so much that she didn't wish for Link and Zelda's safety.

She smiled, and raised her hands and shoulders in a shrug, "Beats me. Nice to see at least someone can get under your skin."

Ganon sunk into his chair and growled. The woman before him was turning out to have great potential since the influence started. But despite this, certain characteristics of her new persona he could deal without.

"_Damn woman... Had she been any less of what she is I would kill her outright..."_

Grasping the chance to make amends with her dark host, she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Word has it, that they've taken an old abandoned road... Of course, this word comes from the sole survivor of the group who chased them through the desert so I'm not sure as to how reliable this information is."

Ganon sat back up, "Same mistake as last time..." he smirked.

"Last time? You mean when you sent riders to Ordon?"

Ganon nodded and she failed at holding in her laughter.

"Your kidding right? I mean, it was by mere luck he escaped."

Ganon stood up and descended from the throne.

"It doesn't matter... Either way, they've let one get away and again they've given away their position... How long ago did he arrive back?"

Impa walked over to stand in front of him, "Oh, I'd say about three or four hours ago. He seemed to be in a hurry to get back... Says he managed the journey overnight. Why?"

He grinned, "There is only one passage left of the Old Kingdom... Only one that runs along the mountains that divides the lake bed from the desert..."

Impa looked at him curiously, "But there is no mountain... Its just higher elevation, almost a sheer drop if you stood on the edge of the sands..."

He nodded, "True... But there was a mountain at one time... And there was a passage known as Watcher's Way... It ran along the tips of the mountains and goes into the white covered regions of Snowspire... There use to be a... special hideout up in that area..."

Ganon started walking away towards the large doors while Impa continued to stand where she was.

"You know where they're going?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No... It's obvious they're heading into Snowspire, but for reasons I don't understand... However... I know that route like that back of my hand... I was the one who carved it out of the mountains after all..."

"That's interesting..." she blatantly stated, forcing Ganon to stop and look at her.

"How so?"

She shook her head, dismissing the idea while walking over to him, "I also have news about the siege..."

Ganon's eyes quirked, "Really? I wasn't expecting bulblins to figure out the cannon so soon... What of them?"

Impa grew a smile that turned into a nasty smirk, "They should have the place overrun within a day or so... That was yesterday I heard that so I guess it'll be on its way down today. They're planing on brining it down in the Snowspire regions..."

Ganon was taken back for a moment, before his grin out did Impa's, "Good... Yes... Very good..."

His low chuckling turned into a full blown laugh as he turned to walk away.

"Soon... Yes, soon it will be time..."

"Time for what?" asked Impa.

He laughed as he waved his hand, dismissing her.

"Soon time to act... In the near future, if not already... The Princess will begin to see just what has happened to her Hero..."

Impa gave him a quizzical look as he neared the great doors of the throne room.

"Take a look at yourself," he said. "You are feeling the effects of me... Imagine now just for a second how he must feel after being exposed and transformed by the Twilight... It is my essence after all..."

She stood shocked for a moment as he left her company, laughing as if nothing mattered.

Once the doors had shut, Impa turned and headed straight to Zelda's quarters. She moved with an essence of cruelty and yet her face displayed no emotions even though her heart was deeply troubled. She passed many on her way, most of which turned to the side or begged a thousand pardons before she ordered them along. Much had changed in the last two weeks.

"_Damn him..."_ she thought, _"damn him and his black magic..."_

Impa had no idea what Ganon had done to her, all she knew was that two weeks ago, he had mentioned to her of what a great pawn she would turn out to be. Several hours later and she found herself beginning to enjoy his presence and enjoy the tasks he had given her.

She cried extensively the first three nights. Her mind and body were hers to command and yet here she was, betraying the ones she cared so much about by serving a mad man and throughly enjoying the whole affair.

"_That was two weeks ago..."_ she thought to herself as she opened the door to her room. She went inside and gathered together an afternoon meal, which was much more sustaining thanks to her darker and greedy nature.

She sat in silence, eating the freshly baked bread and assorted cheeses. _"How much longer?"_ she wondered while drinking the last of some whine. _"How much longer until I no longer remember who I am? Or rather... what I was...?"_

She placed the empty cup on the table with a thud, _"And now... What is happening to Link...?"_

Despite her troubled thoughts, the momentary absence of Ganon offered her a glimpse at hope. She allowed a slight smile as she remembered that Link and Zelda were still practically invisible. Even with the bulblins massive numbers, they could not keep up with or contain the duo. Link and Zelda proved to be a rather large thorn in Ganon's side.

"_Serves the bastard right,"_ she smirked while finishing her meal.

She got up, and placed the tray on her dresser next to the bed. The cleaners, or hostages who had yet to be corrupted, would be around later to clean it all up.

As she approached the door to leave and ready her master's entourage, she glanced back at the bed she was using and remembered its previous owner. Her smiled faded and a tear forced its way out of her eyes and down her cheek.

She then turned and left, sighing and wiping away the moisture from her face. The darkness had not consumed her entirely, but the struggle was far from over.

**XXXXXXXX**

The wind howled and moaned against the snowy slopes of the Snowspire mountains. Like blankets of sharp knives, the wind driven snow sliced and cut at anything that moved. The entire region was a white hell, too cold for any source of comfort to endure.

Their were, however, two souls who braved the ravaging winds and bitter cold. Their bodies were drawn close together, each one siphoning the others warmth without hesitation. They lay under a small ledge, covered by a thick skinned blanket in an area where Link had cleared away the snow. It was cold, but not so much that it couldn't be dealt with.

"You're... still..." shivered Zelda as she whispered to him. Her hand lightly traced crimson spots that littered his once green tunic.

"I... know..." he answered, his voice mimicking hers.

_Flashback_

_They had just reached the lower slopes of the mountains that divided the desert region from Snowspire. The journey had been long and difficult, with little rest and plenty of battles. _

"_I still can't believe the map was wrong," said Link as he went about making a camp. _

"_Are you sure about that?" Zelda asked, checking her bow. "Maybe you just read it wrong? This spot was clearly marked, and it seems that the path begins here..."_

_Link finished laying out their bed and began checking the immediate area, "No, I'm certain there was a clear and definite road running along the mountains. It wasn't a heavily traveled road, but still a noticeable path."_

_Zelda paused and put down her bow, "Well... Assuming the map isn't wrong and this is still Hyrule... Why do think a mountain was simply missing let alone half of an entire route?"_

_Link stopped and turned to look at her, "I don't know... I'll look over the map again later..."_

_She nodded and went about her work while Link continued his. The small grove they had found in the ever increasing slopes was a life savor for them. It had its own fresh water spring and the area was huge, nearly the size of Ordon Ranch's stable. The only thing that was unsettling to both of them, was the scorched ground that they had chosen to make their camp. The only greens visible in the area were around the spring while everything else was black. _

_He walked to the entrance of their hideout and gazed down the mountain towards the endless sands. Link sighed as he leaned against the stone entrance way; there was a downside to this grove. _

"_Zelda," he said aloud. "If they find us... We're in for it..."_

_She turned to him as she put away her things, "What do you mean?"_

_He pointed down the slope, "There's a wide field of view here... It's basically open land until here, at which point, the entrance bottle necks... If we get trapped, we'll only be able to fend them off for so long..."_

_She too surveyed the cove more carefully, "You're right..." she said as she walked to the far end. "There is no way out... but we can make one."_

_He titled his head in curiosity as she produced a rope from her pouch. _

"_We can tie this off at the top of that wall," she said while pointing up, "and if we do spot trouble, we can scurry out of here and head towards Snowspire."_

_He nodded, "Good idea, except no rope... Use this..."_

_From his pouch, he produced a strange looking device with a massive hook and coiled chain. _

"_What is that?" _

"_This," beamed Link, "is the Hook Shot, one of two..."_

_He aimed the device at the top of the wall. She watched as he twisted his wrist ever so slightly and the hook shot off from his hand and grabbed a hold of the rocky surface above. _

"_How's that going to...?" she began, but was answered as his body lifted off the ground and rocketed towards the top of the ledge. _

_As the hook returned to his hand he smiled and turned around to look down at a gawking Zelda, "This thing has saved me hundreds of times. You take one, and I'll take one."_

_He jumped from the ledge, and just as he was about to land, tucked and rolled and stood back up unscathed. _

_Zelda moved her mouth up and down several times in an attempt to say something, but failed which resulted in Link smiling all the more. His radiance dimmed however, as he handed over the item. _

"_You remember where to go from here right?" he mumbled, his tone serious. _

_She turned from him, hiding her frown, "Yes... North east of here there's a cave, which supposedly takes us all the way up the mountain before letting out near the top and at Devil's Glide..."_

"_Good," he said before turning to guard the entrance. _

_They spent the last hours of light in relative peace and silence. The only sounds coming from the cove were that of sticks and leaves crackling and popping in the fire. As twilight approached, Link got up and smothered the light. _

"_Get some sleep," he said while walking to the opening, "I have first watch. I'll get you when it's your turn."_

_She frowned, knowing full well he'd stay up all night watching for signs of trouble. _

"_No," she said firmly while half running to get in front of him. He was about to protest but Zelda cut him off, "I said no... You've been up the past two nights now Link while I slept. It's your turn."_

_He grumbled a bit, which made Zelda giggle before she pecked him on the cheek and watched him disappear into the shadows. _

_The night was strangely quiet as she sat, hidden in the shadows. The full moon gave her added light as she watched for anything that seemed to move. For awhile, nothing did, but just as the moon reached the top of the heavens, figures began to emerge roughly three-hundred feet from the opening of their hidden cove. She blinked twice, startled and frustrated at how she didn't see them sooner._

"_Link!" she whispered loudly, drawing her bow. In seconds he was behind her, watching and waiting to see who was out there. _

_The dark figures moved silently through the night and despite the pale glow of the moon, neither Link or Zelda could make out their features. There was a loud grunt and whine before Link realized what they were. _

"_Bulblins..." he whispered into her ear. "Where in the world do they all come from?"_

_He put his hands over her bow, forcing it towards the ground. _

"_Go, gather as much as you can and get out of here."_

"_What about you?" she responded turning to look at him. _

_He withdrew his sword, but not his shield. She saw this, and turned her attention to his barely visible eyes. She was taken back by their dull appearance, but more so of the animalistic nature they were now showing. _

"_Go," he whispered his voice low and dark. He was obviously worried about her, that much she understood. What she didn't understand was why he became so dark all of a sudden. _

_Without questioning him, she just barely nodded before moving swiftly through the shadows to gather their belongings. _

_She turned around to motion to him she was ready when he stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. _

"_Zelda, get going and get to the cave... I'll meet you there..." he said while looking straight at her._

_She wanted desperately to grab a hold of his hand and pull him to the rock face with her, but the ferocity in his voice, the cold calculating desperation she heard, forced her eyes and body away from him. _

_It was the first time she was afraid; afraid of what lengths he would go to in order to keep her safe. She walked over to the rock face, while burning the image of Link into her mind. It was only a pale light that illuminated his figure, but that alone would not stop the ferocious look of his face shining in the dead of night. She could only guess at its meaning, but Zelda figured, as she aimed for the rock ledge, that there was a side to Link she had not yet seen._

_Mimicking Link's early display she let the hook fly and found herself being hoisted up effortlessly to the ledge above them. _

_She landed, much to her displeasure, and fell due to her lack of experience with the hook shot. Zelda was about to stand back up when she heard shrill cries of joy at finding prey and even more so since it was trapped. She stayed low, and turned herself around and forced her teary eyes to watch. _

_The air caught in her lungs at the now hundreds of specs of fire appearing amongst the moving shapes of blackness. Occasionally, she could make out a gleaming piece of metal, and the dark eyes of a blood lusty creature. But what surprised her more then anything was Link's stance. _

_He had put the sword back its protective sheath and wasn't even bothering to defend himself; he stood perfectly still. _

_The growing sounds of marching feet suddenly stopped and a lone figure emerged into the cove. It was a bulblin, bigger then most, but not the leader of the tribe. _

"_My Master bids you welcome to the last remaining den of thieves..."_

"_What?" asked Link, his voice only hinting at surprise. _

"_This is the last of what used to be a thriving underground for... creatures of his caliber... Before the Hylian Guards were established, this was a major trading post for our kind... It is also the last remaining evidence of Cursed Ground..."_

_Link frowned, "Go on..."_

"_Dark magic," grinned the bulblin, an ooze running down the sides of its mouth. "The darkest of dark magic... When performed, it scorches all... Earth, air and flesh..."_

_Link growled, "I thought the air felt stale... What of this magic? Who cast it? What did it do?"_

_The bulblin laughed before taking out its own sword, "You can ask our leader... He would know..."_

"_King Bulblin?" muttered Link. For a brief moment, he lost himself in thought and the bulblin lunged. A shriek from behind them brought Link out of his lapse and as the creature was just about to strike, Link grabbed his sword and whipped it out and slashed the creature's neck, ending it's life. _

_A loud cry of rage echoed from the bulblins, seeing their leader swatted away like a fly. Link spun around, staring intently at the top of the wall. He knew Zelda was still watching even though he couldn't see her. Link begged and pleaded with his eyes that she would turn and run for he did not want her to see what was coming._

_He could feel it, the slow torturing ache, crawl from the pit of his stomach and then move into his arms and legs. The feeling that would sometimes drive him, give him strength and speed that was not of his nature. The same feeling that came upon him just before he would transform while surrounded by danger: a lust for blood. _

_Being turned into a wolf had its advantages, but this was one of the drawbacks that he never told anyone. In being changed, he inherited some of the wolf's characteristic. Not that it was a bad thing all the time, but like a wolf, when it's pack is threatened and it's back to a corner, it feels the sudden undeniable urge to draw blood. _

_He turned, and held the sword with two hands, vertically by his side. He could sense the power collecting in the blade as a shimmer of light ran up along its edge. A pulse echoed from the sword as countless bulblins emerged into the clearing. Link squeezed the hilt before opening his eyes. _

_Zelda watched on in awe as the enemy momentarily froze and from Link came a cry unlike anything she had heard before. Beast like in nature, he rose high into the air while brandishing the Master Sword, cutting several bulblins as he reached the height of his jump. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Link's body fell back down to waiting swords. _

_Zelda gasped, and nearly shrieked as Link's call for battle ended in a brilliant flash of light. She watched as he slammed the sword against the ground and from that point radiated outward all around him, a shockwave that cut and killed anything within its reach. As the light dimmed, cries of pain came from bublin after bulblin, all dead before they even hit the ground. _

_His movements were swift and deadly, almost invisible against the moon's light. He was like a condemned creature fighting for its right to live. Cry after cry, body after body, they all fell as Link continued to best them all in speed and skill. _

_The massacre was not entirely in his favor, however. Through the endless slashes and spirals, the enemy landed several blows, each time drawing more blood then the last. It appeared that Link was winning, but it also seemed that he was losing. _

_Zelda couldn't watch any longer and despite the urge to fly to his aid, she got up, turned and ran. _

_Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and time continued to melt away as she quickly trudged up the slope to the place where a cave was supposed to be. Day break was near and after several hours of searching, she finally found the hidden entrance. _

_After a well deserved gulp of water from a bottle, she sat down on a ledge that overlooked the path she had just taken. Rocks of various sizes stuck out in odd places and little if any green vegetation could be seen for miles. _

_She closed her eyes and wished for the safety of her protector. It only seemed like a few minutes until she opened her eyes again, but when she did, the sun was high in the sky and a lone dark figure stood over her. _

_She screamed before her wits were about her and the figure collapsed on the spot where she previously lay. In an instant, Zelda regretted her actions and rushed to Link's aid. His body was littered with wounds, blood pouring from openings that never had the chance to heal. _

_She gasped when he began to move again, his hand reaching for his pouch. After several tries and some help from Zelda, Link produced a bottle full of light purplish liquid that seemed to sparkle with rainbow light. _

_With great trouble, he handed her the bottle and she understood. _

_Carefully, she turned him over and let his head rest on her lap. She raised his head carefully, so not to cause any further injury, no matter how small. _

_She parted his lips and forced the concoction down his throat. He stopped her once the bottle was half full, motioning to her to cap it and keep it, just in case. _

_Link's eyes slowly closed and Zelda sighed as she too rested against the mouth of the cave. _

_The next thing she knew, Link was nudging her shoulder, waking her from slumber as the sun was beginning to set. _

"_Come on, we need to move..."_

_End Flashback_

That had been a few hours ago and now, here they were, near the top of a frozen mountain. They practically ran through the cave and she was never given a chance to tend to his injuries or ask what had happened. Before she knew it, the air became bitter cold and they had somehow gotten themselves under a ledge out of the snow and under blankets for warmth.

She continued to shiver as Link sat up pulling the cover off them and exposing the cold once more.

"Zelda... do... do you still have that bottle I gave you?" he asked while shaking.

"Yes..." she mumbled back, standing up. "Wh... why?"

"Drink some of that stuff... It'll help..."

She nodded as best she could and retrieved the bottle from her satchel.

Zelda didn't even look at it as she downed a large gulp of the purplish liquid. Several seconds passed before her eyes went wide.

She tensed immediately as she felt the fire spread through her limbs, revitalizing and making her feel as if she had been in the desert just seconds ago.

"What is this?" she asked, while handing the remaining liquid to Link.

He downed it just as fast as she did, and shimmered in delight at the warmth.

"Fairy Tears," he answered back, "that was my second bottle... Got the first one from a friend who asked me for help and that one from the source."

"Fairy Tears?" she asked, "I've read all sorts of potion books and not once is that mentioned.

"Good reason too, as you just saw and felt, it takes you from death back to life instantly."

She nodded, "True... So then... what now?"

He sighed as he took out the map, "Well... According to this and assuming it's accurate from here on out... We should be near Devil's Glide."

Link studied the map for a few moments before seeming satisfied.

"Really close, actually... If I'm reading this right... It's just over that last hill..."

He pointed towards a large mound of snow that lay before them. On the horizon, they could no longer see towers of stone or blankets of snow which to them, meant the top of the mountain was near.

After packing away all their things and double checking each other, they set off and trudged through the snow.

Just an hour later, and they were approaching the top.

"What do you think is waiting for us... on the other side?" huffed Zelda.

"Not sure..." answered Link, "nice view probably..."

They both smiled at each other as the white horizon fell away to reveal blue sky.

Both sets of eyes widened as their feet carried them to the top of the mountain. Miles in front of them and below lay fields of white blankets, disturbed only by white and green trees all along the mountain's slope.

Sun kissed skies were above and beyond them, while the grey snow clouds dissipated as the storm settled. The sight was surreal: a highlight of life, etched in complete wilderness.

"Link... Look!" grinned Zelda as she pointed into the distance. Link followed her direction, and sure enough, far off and far below in the valley before them stood a tiny house surrounded by a deep gorge. From this house, a small, nearly invisible trail of black smoke slowly rose up into the clear skies.

Link nodded to her as she began to sway back and forth, jumping slightly, unable to contain her excitement.

Link smiled too, "That's where we need to go..."

Zelda nodded, "Yes... To find answers..."

Link took his gaze away from the mansion to study their immediate surroundings. He took a few steps forward before stopping. In the far distance, he could see the slope and path that he would often take to reach the mansion ruins.

"That's where we need to get to," he said, while pointing to the west. "If this part of the mountain is called 'Devil's Glide,' we best stick together."

He motioned for her to come forward and she did, "But I don't understand why it's called that..."

He started to responded but Zelda slipped and began to slide. He caught her hand and was re-balancing himself when he too felt his feet slip from under him.

"Zelda...! Get up and get back!"

"I can't!" she groaned back as she fought to keep Link upright and herself from slipping closer towards the edge of a steep drop. Her efforts ended in vain as Link too fell on the snow and they quickly picked up speed.

"Hold on!" he shouted as both of them struggled to grab hold of one another.

Before either of them knew, the ledge had come and gone and both were rocketing down the side of the mountain.

What appeared to be snow, was more like ice and the entire mountainside was made of it.

"_Well... that's why its called Devil's Glide..."_ groaned Link as they continued to fly down the mountain.

The ride wouldn't have been half bad since they were heading in the right direction. But the presence of scattered trees coming closer and closer made their particular problem all the more apparent.

"How are we suppose to move about!?" called Zelda, trying to overcome the sounds of rushing wind.

Link forced himself upright and reached for his sword. As he did, the bottom of the slide came into view which was nothing more then the same gorge that surrounded the mansion.

Acting on instinct, he withdrew the sword and thrust it into the ground behind them, effectively slowing their descent. Zelda nearly whizzed by him, but caught a hold of his leg and slowed down as well.

Roughly one hundred feet before the slope met the gorge, Link and Zelda came to a stop.

Both were breathing hard as Link used the Master Sword for leverage and stood up, helping Zelda along with him. The bottom of Devil's Glide was mostly flat, save for a slight angle that aided anything that was sliding down the mountain into the dark gorge in front of them.

"Now that was close..." he huffed as they took a step forward. Convinced they both had their footing, Link picked the sword out of the ice, and slammed it back into the ice in front of them.

"Looks like we'll have to do this until we reach that ledge over there," he said, while pointing towards what looked like a path. "That should take us to the entrance of the mansion..."

Zelda nodded and they ventured forth for over an hour in the same fashion. They were just reaching the ledge when the world suddenly darkened.

"Link... What is that?" she asked hastily, pointing above them.

A large object was floating over them in the sky. Black smoke and red lights could be seen coming off the giant shape as it cleared the tips of the mountains and descended, it's path blocked by the side of the mountain.

"I... I'm not sure..." he responded.

As it came closer to the ground propellers, whirling around, could be seen at the tops of the object's peaks. Debris was falling off in various sizes and shapes and the fires became more distinct as explosions rocked the object.

Link stared for a moment, "No way..."

"What is it? Do you know?" Zelda asked, turning to look at him. She was taken back by the fear in his eyes.

"That... is Sky City..."

Zelda gasped, "The home of the Oocca!?"

Link nodded as both watched in horror as the once proud city of the Goddesses' messengers came down into the slopes of the Snowspire mountains.

"We must help them!" cried Zelda, but Link held her back.

"We just came down from there Zelda... Devil's Glide is nothing but ice... If we don't get out of here, that thing will crush us!"

"But what of the Oocca!? We can't leave them to die!"

"I know!" Link shouted back as the ground beneath them shook violently at the city's impact. "But we can't do anything! We have to hurry!"

Zelda looked angrily into his eyes for a brief moment before she nodded. They quickened their pace and reached the ledge as more debris came sliding down the mountain and into the gorge. Once they got up on the ledge and off the ice, they both tore away from the slopes as the large remnants of the city came sliding down and into the darkness below.

Once the rumblings slowed and the ground no longer shook, Link and Zelda fell to their knees both tired and weary.

Link bowed his head in sorrow while Zelda sobbed quietly; more life had been taken for no reason.

As they started picking themselves up, a small, barely audible voice came from in front of them as a small bird like creature stumbled into view.

"Oh thank the heavens..." it murmured as it struggled to walk forward. "There is hope still in these lands..."

"Ooccoo!" shouted Link and rushed to the bird's aid. Zelda came up from behind him and gasped when she saw the creature.

An arrow ran straight through the center of it's body, blood trickling down from the wound.

Link glanced at the weapon and growled, "Bulblins..."

"No... No Master Link... Do not waste your breath... cursing the cursed... They deserve pity, just as much as the dying..."

"What?" asked Zelda through teary eyes.

"They... they were looking for you..." she answered, coughing and sputtering. "All of the dark creatures are searching for you two... You must not be found..."

"Why?" choked Link as he fought to hold in tears, "why are they searching for us? Why destroy so many just to find us!?"

The creature chuckled slightly, "Because you two are what he needs... What he needs to finish what he started so many years ago..."

"How do... you know this?" sobbed Zelda, watching the event unfold.

"They came to us... They came one last time... They promised it wouldn't hurt too much... They knew... they knew..."

Tears fell silently from Link while Zelda struggled to keep herself from sobbing.

"They told us... Told us the end was near... They whispered to us... Whispered the truth about everything... It was a parting gift... For serving them for so long..."

The creature's eyes began to close and Link laid its head softly on the snow.

"Go... You must go... Learn of what has been forgotten... Do not trust entirely what you have come to know... Both from guardians and legends alike... Trust only in each other and that which you find in the Library..."

"Why? Why are you saying this to us?" asked Link.

"Because... the vision that they had in mind was not what it turned out to be... You... You can fix their mistakes... Save these worlds... Save... the Light... and the Twilight..."

The Oocca sputtered and coughed, "Go now, both of you... Remember... Believe only in yourselves and that of the truth awaiting you... Trust... Trust them..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: My apologies for not getting back to all those who reviewed sooner. It's been a tad busy for me since the last time I updated. Speaking of which, I want to thank EVERYBODY for showing so much interest and support in this. You guys are great!!! I would also like to apologize to anyone who sent me a review and I didn't respond. I'm usually pretty good with that, but I kinda got lazy this time. Don't stop from reviewing though!_

_This chapter was a tad difficult to write as I'm sure it was a tad difficult to read so I'm going to try and clear some things up. _

_1. Impa's corruption: Going from the current ideas and lore I've put together thus far, and from TP, we can assume Ganon is a nasty guy (duh) so, I figured if he could take Zelda over by possessing her, then his mere presence should probably have an effect on those around him. Sorry if I couldn't convey that any better, but that's the idea I was shooting for. _

_2. Link and the slaughter: Up until this point in time we all know Link can kick some serious tail when he needs to, but, we really don't know what's going on behind the scenes when he changes his demeanor so drastically when he has to fight. At least, to me that's what it seems like sometimes. In TP he seems like a normal sort of person when he's 'talking' to people and then when he's out on the battlefield there's not an ounce of his normal self remaining. I'm contributing this to a certain something... That something will be revealed a bit later, although I have hinted to it in this chapter. _

_3. Fall of the Sky City: A bit drastic, yes, but I needed to.. umm... destroy a civilization to show that Ganon and all those working under him mean business this time around. Obviously, this wasn't the first time in Hyrule's long and complicated history that there have been losses, but nothing of this grand a scale that is known of... at least... not yet..._

_4. Misc: Sorry about the long flashback. Shouldn't be anymore long ones. I also take note that my description of the Fairy Tears could be wrong. I only ever got them once and I never used them. And my apologies go out to anyone who notices nasty and critical grammar errors. I kind of rushed this one because I just wanted to get it out. Hopefully the ending cliffhanger made up for it. _

_So, that's the end of my rant. Review if you would like._

_Until next time._


	11. Two of Three

**I don't own Zelda.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Two of Three**

They stood in silence as Link surveyed the broken section of the bridge leading to the mansion. It wasn't that large of a break, but just enough to keep intruders out.

"Look's like Yeto intends to rebuild this, with how small the break is" he said to Zelda as he took out the Hook Shot. "He also knew we were coming..."

"How do you know that?" she asked and watched Link point the Hook Shot to a large stone that sat just off to the side. The stone was oddly shaped and had wire messing one side.

He let the Hook Shot fly and in seconds, he was standing on the other side.

"That's why..." sighed Zelda as she took out her own.

Link chuckled as he watched Zelda perform the same stunt and clapped when she made it over and upright.

She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"Shouldn't you knock?" she asked as he opened the door.

He chuckled as he went inside, a grumbling Zelda following close behind.

The entrance hall was cleaned up since the last time he was there, and the main stair wells were repaired as well.

"Wow, place is looking a lot better," he said as he opened the door to the sitting room.

A fire was blazing in the darkened room and Link could tell there was a figure sitting in the one chair, it's back to them.

The figure stirred and looked back.

"Oh! Ashei!" called Shad, jumping up from his chair.

"What, what!?" she yelled back, siting up reaching for her sword.

"There here!" Shad happily proclaimed as Ashei looked towards them.

"Shad! Ashei!" cried Zelda as she ran to embrace her friends. Link walked up behind with a warm smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again," he said nodding to both of them.

Both Shad and Ashei gave Zelda a once over and then glanced at Link. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and smiled knowingly.

"Glad you could make it, you two." said Shad. "There is much we have to do."

"Yes," continued Ashei, "we've searched this place high and low and have found some things you might want to hear about."

Link glanced from side to side, "Before we get to that, where's Yeto and Yeta?"

"Residing in their quarters," answered Shad. "They've been busy keeping watch and we told them to get some rest... This place has become very violent or at least, it was."

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"Creatures no longer spawn inside," said Ashei, "but that didn't help with all the frontal attacks at the main door. Yeto had to break part of the bridge in order to stop the snow wolves from overrunning us."

"Yes," nodded Shad, "for a while there, I thought we were done for. It was odd, never seen so many of them so suddenly."

"Ever since the bridge was destroyed, the attacks fell by half, if not more." said Ashei. "Now we only get hit once a day or so."

Link walked over to the fire in the main sitting area, "Did you notice anything different about them?"

Ashei glanced at Shad for a moment, "I've lived in the mountains for a better part of my life... My tribe would often fight them off during the winter months, so I've seen plenty of them..."

"But," continued Shad, "we've never seen them before with black highlights scattered throughout their fur. It's like their evolving into, something."

"Something darker..." mumbled Link under his breath.

"Have you found anything?" asked Zelda. "Any sort of passageway that leads to a hidden chamber?"

"No," answered Shad. "We searched every room, nook and cranny and we couldn't find anything out of the usual. There is a passage that leads to a store room just underneath the Yeti's sleeping quarters that seems a little fishy, but other then that, nothing."

Zelda and Link frowned.

"Don't say that Shad," Ashei sternly remarked, "we did find a few things!"

"Oh yes, that's right..." he smiled sheepishly. It faded quickly though, and seeing this, Zelda grimaced.

"Good or bad?" asked Link, voicing Zelda's thoughts.

"Well... I suppose that's for you two to decide..." he replied.

Link and Zelda warily looked at each other before Ashei continued.

"We've searched all the rooms several times... First, looking for things that stood out, and the second time for items less noticeable... The third time, we scrutinized everything as best as we could."

"We've determined," continued Shad, "that this place is indeed the lost library... or rather, the place that contains many things from the lost library..."

"Contains?" questioned Zelda. "You're saying this isn't the original library?"

Shad and Ashei shook their heads, "That's right... Judging from the look of the place, things of value and worth were moved here as a last resort."

Shad nodded, "Ashei and I found very little to properly identify this as the Library of Hylia, but we did find several things that helped us come to this conclusion."

They both turned around to look at the wall above the fireplace.

"See those paintings?" asked Shad, pointing to them. "They're old... Very old and depict real life structures that have long since decayed."

"Hyrule Castle, the Lake Hylia Bridge, and the Western Fold are all shown in a much grander scale then what they currently are," said Ashei.

"No other place but the library would hold such artifacts."

Link and Zelda walked forward to get a better look at the paintings.

"If this is true," said Link, "then how do you know this isn't the true library?"

"Two reasons," began Shad. "First, there are many stores of weapons scattered throughout this building. Link, I'm sure you know this better then anyone... These weapons are from different time periods so this means, they've collected over time."

"The second, more convincing reason," said Ashei, "was the building's blueprints that Shad found in some old book cases."

He nodded, "The structural plans dictate this place was built like a fortress. The outside walls are made of solid steel, a feat that I wouldn't have believed had I not seen the workings of Goron Mountain. Not only this, but outside there are stone plates that cover all the junction points in the steel and over any openings for added protection."

"The windows are twice as thick as they need to be with, steel bars over them," continued Ashei, "and there are several canons positioned on the perimeter of this structure. Of course, you can't exactly overlook the dead drop that surrounds this place on three of the four sides either."

Link frowned, "So it was built with fortification in mind... That still doesn't refute the possibility of this being the library."

"Actually," said Zelda, stepping in, "that is reason enough."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning with a look of surprise.

"In all the documents that mention the Library of Hylia, it is described as a massive structure... A center for learning and development as well as the focal point of the greatest architectural design... To be blunt, this place looks like an iron cage and yet the library is described to be anything but."

"So..." began Link, "If this isn't the true library... but there are items inside that probably came from the library... The question becomes..."

"Why were they moved here and is there more to be found?" finished Zelda.

Shad nodded, "That's right... but... there is more to it then just that."

"Oh?" said Link and Zelda in unison.

Ashei chuckled, "This place was obviously built for protection, but the furnishings that went along with it suggested a more significant purpose."

"Everything, in almost every room screams royalty..." said Shad. "The oak tables, the stained internal windows that overlook the courtyard. The marble fireplace, the grand staircase that was once in ruin, so many extravagant things were built into a fortress."

"It makes no sense," continued Ashei, shaking her head. "Why put so many valuable things into a place that is designed to be ravaged by war?"

Link nodded, "There really isn't a purpose. Soldiers don't live a life of luxury so why all this?"

Shad and Ashei both looked to the ground, "And thus the last clue that leads us to believe something more lies hidden here..."

Ashei nodded to Shad as he went behind a chair and produced a picture and its frame, the front of which was turned away from Link and Zelda.

"By far, this was the most startling find... You know of your ancestor, right Zelda?"

She blinked at them, "Why... Yes... The most notable of my ancestors is the one I am named after, Zelda Hanerkand... Why?"

"I do think..." said Shad as he turned the painting around, "this portrait will speak for itself..."

Zelda stood stone frozen as her eyes opened wide. Link held a similar reaction as Shad held up the picture for them to see.

In a beautiful dress of an old era, whose colors were light and cheerful, stood an older version of Princess Zelda.

"This," said Shad, "is your ancestor and although this portrait suggests, I do not think she was the one who commissioned the construction of this place. Her time was long ago, and whoever it was that gave the permissions, seemed to admire her very much... It's only a guess, but I think it was built as a safe house for the Royal family..."

Zelda stumbled forward and bent down to examine the painting.

"You're a splitting image of your ancestor, Zelda," said Ashei, "and I'd be willing to bet your personalities were similar too. If that is the case, and if there is something else to be found here, I know you two will find it."

Link walked up behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Come on Zelda... Let's find out what's going on..."

She leaned her cheek onto his hand for a moment before standing back up and nodding to him, "Let's go..."

**XX**

Link led the group in silence down the dimly lit hall. The short journey to the back store room was uneventful and Link was glad for it. The last time he came through here, it was no where near as relaxing.

In spite of Shad's continuing reassurance that the place was empty, Link withdrew his sword as they entered the room in question. Several candles kept a low light in the area as their shadows danced on the stone walls and floor. After a thorough check and a nod from Zelda, he sheathed his weapon.

"So..." began Shad, "what exactly are we looking for?"

Link scratched his head, "I don't know... Probably a hidden trap door most likely."

The small group split up and searched the stone floor for any signs of a potential lead. It didn't take long for them to cover the area.

"Nothing," grumbled Link, "what about you guys?"

"Same," answered Zelda.

"Ditto," called Ashei.

"Nothing here," replied Shad.

All four of them sighed in frustration.

Link's eyes wandered the room as they continued to look for whatever it was they were searching for. He idly passed over a stone etching in the far wall before snapping his eyes back to it.

He walked forward silently but not so much that he didn't gain the others attention.

"Find something?" asked Zelda walking up behind him.

"Maybe..." he replied.

Link brushed away dirt and soot from the stone and traced the marking.

"The Triforce..."

No sooner were the words spoken, the image lit up and a small podium rose from the center of the room.

Shad jumped back while Ashei stood battle ready.

"Relax," chuckled Zelda, "Somehow I feel this isn't a trap."

Ashei nodded in understanding while Shad gulped.

The four of them gathered around the podium to study it further. Upon inspection, they found on its marble surface, runes that seemed to glow in the dim light.

"It's old Hylian..." mumbled Zelda. "I think I can translate it..."

She ran her fingers across the markings, staring intently at them. After several moments she snapped out of her daze and turned to look at them.

"It says, 'When Two of Three are bound as one, only then will Truth's door be opened.'"

"Two of three?" mumbled Shad.

"Two of three... two of three... It's talking about pieces..." said Ashei, "but pieces of what?"

Link turned his gaze back to the etching on the wall, "It's talking about the Triforce..."

The others looked at him and then at the etching.

"Yes," agreed Shad, "Pieces of the Triforce... Since ancient times we've been told of the majesty and wonders that the Triforce could perform... But does this passage suggest the Triforce has been broken? Must we collect two of the three pieces?"

"I sure hope not," responded Ashei. "Generations upon generations have been searching for the Triforce. I doubt we would be able to find it so quickly and easily."

Zelda looked at the inscription on the stone pillar before turning her hand around and staring in awe at the glowing image shining through her glove.

"What if it means qualities of the Triforce? Like... Wisdom and Courage...?"

The others thought about it while Zelda turned to Link, showing him her glowing hand. He looked at his own and found the same thing. He nodded to her and offered his hand in which Zelda smiled and took it.

The light that suddenly erupted from the center pillar was blinding and Shad and Ashei were forced to turn away. Link and Zelda however, looked on as if nothing were wrong.

"My friends," said Zelda sadly, "I'm sorry... but you can't follow us..."

Hand in hand, Link and Zelda surrounded the glowing pillar.

"What lies in secret is for our eyes to see... And ours alone," said Link bowing his head.

The light dimmed down and the two researchers turned back around to look at Link and Zelda who had now placed their hands on the pillar.

They both smiled and bowed to the two Hylians, "We understand. Go now, Princess and Hero... Go see what the Goddesses have left behind for you..."

In a flash of light, they had disappeared and so did the pillar. Shad and Ashei both looked around several times before turning and heading to the door.

"No use staying here... Think they'll find what they need to?" asked Ashei.

"I'm sure they will," said Shad opening the door. "They both seem to know far more then they are willing to say... If anyone can save our kingdom, it's those two."

"HEY! UHHH, SHAD! ASHEI!?" boomed a voice. "Quickly! There are wolves and strange horned humans! Uh... You hurry!?"

They both glanced at each other before nodding, and pulling out their weapons.

"We're coming Yeto! We must hold them!"

**XX**

It was dark.

"Link..." mumbled Zelda, clearly afraid.

Very dark.

"Link, where are you?"

"Right here," he chuckled as she bumped into him.

He stifled his laughter as she playfully punched him before letting out a long sigh.

"Light, Mr. Hero?" she mocked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied while pulling out his lamp. He lit it and a small, stone tunnel lit up before their eyes.

"Well, wherever we are, its long, dark and narrow... No telling what's down here, so be ready for anything," he said sternly while walking forward.

Zelda visibly flinched, but Link didn't see as he focused his eyes in front of him.

The tunnel was narrow, roughly the side of a doorway into a house. The stone surface was carved smooth and it made Zelda focus more on the stone then where they were walking.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she fell forward. Link spun around and caught her just before she hit him.

"Watch your step, Princess," he smiled.

Zelda blushed and mumbled incoherent words in frustration.

"Hold on," she spat out unintentionally. "Look at the walls, Link. Look how smooth the surface is compared to the ground."

He held the light close to the ground and found a rough path; stones were upturned and unfinished. Turning his attention to the walls, however, gave a different scenario.

"Wow..." he mumbled, running his hand along its surface. "You're right... It is smooth but, what are...?"

He stopped his fingers on what looked like an etch in the surface, but when he ran his hand along it, the area was smooth.

"Yeah... What is that?" said Zelda, noticing it herself.

Link took the lamp and adjusted the wick, making it burn oil faster but brighter. The intense light that gleamed off the tunnel wall's surface now revealed a glass like appearance with groves cut in behind it.

"I've seen these before..." he mumbled. "In the Temple of Time... All the statues that reacted to the Dominion Rod had these kind of groves..."

They looked at each in excitement, "Here, take the lamp," he said while searching for the rod.

In seconds Link had the rod up over his shoulder with the green orb glowing and buzzing, its power begging to be released.

"Well, here it goes..."

He swung the rod and the ball of light took off but the moment it hit the surface it began to bounce from side to side, up and down until the energy dissipated.

"I guess it didn't work?" said Zelda dejected.

"Nope... Strange... never did that before..."

They both stood in silence for a moment before Link put away the rod.

"Come on, Zelda," he said, retrieving the lamp. "Let's find where this tunnel ends.

He started walking and she sighed, shaking her head before jogging to catch up to his quick pace. For awhile, they traveled in silence and it wasn't long until Zelda found herself staring intently back at the walls.

"I wonder what those marks are?" she said to no one in particular. "Past experiences say that it's not there just for decoration since the Dominion Rod acted differently... And that's a mystery in of itself, but it still doesn't explain oh!"

Once again, the princess tripped and Link just barely caught her this time, aiding her to the ground with a much softer landing.

"I swear Zelda," he said smiling, "I've never seen you so distracted before. What is it about these walls that makes you zone out like that?"

She was beat red again and she rubbed her foot, stubbing the second time. Just as she was about to accept Link's hand to get back up she looked to the ground around them and stopped him.

"Link... We've been here before..."

"What?"

"Look... It's the same stone that tripped me before and look there!" she said while pointing. "Those upturned stones leaning against the wall... I remember seeing those too..."

"That's not possible... right...?"

Zelda sighed as Link sat down, placing the lamp in between them.

"I don't know," she said, lowering her head. "I just don't know..."

For the first time in a long time, Link could feel desperation and depression seeping in. The last time he had felt so helpless was when Midna forced them out of the castle so she could do battle with Ganon alone.

Shivers ran up his spine at the mere thought and with renewed determination he got back up.

"Come on," he said while picking up the lamp. "There's got to be an end to..."

His words drifted off to silence as Zelda stood up in worry.

"What's wrong? Is everything all..."

Like him, she too drifted off as the light in the lamp slowly dimmed.

"I... don't have anymore oil..."

A sense of desperation and panic flashed through her eyes before she quickly calmed herself.

"Great... So then... How do we get out of here?"

Link shook his head, "I..." and the light went out, "don't know..."

Soft steps were taken and Link felt Zelda's arms slowly encircle him with uncertainty.

"Everything will be alright," he soothed. "We've been in dark places before."

"I guess so..." she sighed and backed up just a little.

"Take my hand," he said, smiling.

She smiled back and even though they couldn't see each other, their hands met with no trouble at all. He was just about to turn around when from their clasped hands, a golden light began to emerge and illuminated their surroundings.

"The Triforce!" she exclaimed as both images on both hands began to resonate.

The walls around them returned a resonance of its own and the groves that Link had tried to fill with the magic of the Dominion Rod were now overflowing with golden light.

"'When Two of Three are bound as one...'" she chuckled. "Oh Link, we should have known!"

He laughed too, "Come on, I think we just found the way out. Let's go!"

The entire tunnel was now bright as day and they took off at run towards a bright light some distance away. As they neared, the light grew dim until they emerged into a room that looked much like the one they had left behind.

Both Hylians looked around with confused looks.

"I... don't understand..." said Zelda, "I thought we did everything we were suppose to do...?"

Link looked around before settling his eyes on the door that lead out.

"Almost everything..." he said while walking to it.

As they opened the door, light flooded the room and they looked on in awe.

The adjacent room was similar to the one that was in the ruined mansion, minus the bars and much longer. In perfect rows stood shelves upon shelves of books and at the very end, a table with a chair and several more books stacked on top.

Although it was rather small and a little cramped, it still held the mystery and aura of the ancient Hylians.

"Amazing..." awed Zelda as she walked down an isle. "So much history..."

"Who'd have thought?" smiled Link as he followed behind, "that all this was right here under our feet..."

Zelda looked over her shoulder with a smile, and continued on down the row. They both kept darting their eyes from side to side, looking for anything that might have stood out. It wasn't until they reached the end of the row, and a small little study tucked away in the corner, did they find what where they were looking for.

A lone book was left open on the table. It's pages were very old and frayed and Zelda took extra care when she dusted it off and picked it up.

"Anything jump out at you?" asked Link.

She nodded as she carefully flipped through the pages, each one threatening to dissolve.

"Yes... See how each entry is dated?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a log book... And according to this, it was first written in..."

Zelda blinked several times and had to shake her head at the Hylian writing.

"In... the First Age..." she uttered, and carefully sat down in chair by the table.

"By whom?"

Zelda flipped a few pages before answering, "My ancestor..."

She held the artifact with the utmost care, treating it like a frail child. She turned a few more pages and began reading.

_Year 5432, Day 126. First Age._

"_There has been much celebration in the lands of Hyrule this past day. The Bridge of Eldin was finally completed, being constructed in honor of the great Spirit, Eldin. It was thanks to his wisdom and understand that aided us in the forging of many magical items as well as council to construct other wonders... It's simply marvelous to see so many smiling faces! _

_With the bridge's completion, the trading route between the Zoras and Gorons is much shorter now and this will certainly be useful as the Goron's build their mountain stronghold. My next hope is to turn South and be aquatinted with the Kokiri, the forest dwellers. Oh, how I'd love to spend a few days in the forests... It would be so wonderful... "_

"Amazing," breathed Zelda, "So the Kokiri really did exist..."

Link looked to the ground as his eyes furrowed in thought.

"Eldin was exposed to Hylians even before the others, or so it seems... I think we should go and seem him before we make a move against Ganon. Perhaps we can rally the Zoras and Gorons as well..."

Zelda nodded, "Good idea."

She flipped a few more pages and was startled to find drops of what appeared to be blood, and several torn pages.

_Year 5434, Day 316. First Age. _

"_We've done all we can... I... have done all I can... Let it be known to those who come after that we fought with a vengeance for our fallen allies and kin... We were just never prepared for such a thing... Such a heartless and bloody War..._

_I've sent my most trusted and loyal friend to the battlefield, all because of a dream I had the other night... A stupid dream that got him killed and yet... Yet his sacrifice seems to not be in vain... I do not know what my kingdom's future will hold... I fear that my time is nearing its end and I so wish I could see him once more but fate it would seem, has conspired against us... I will do as they ask... I will do what my dream asks of me..._

_For the hope of our kind... For the hope of Hyrule I ask any and all who read this account to begin, at once, searching for the Dark Lord... His skills in Dark Magic are godly and many of my people fear him to be just that, but I know better... He is no god... He is a thief and a murderer and one day should we survive I pray, with all my being, that he be brought to justice... It is entirely my fault that I did not foresee his intentions..._

_My time is short and I must leave to perform my last duty in hopes of saving our decedents... With the world as it is and the greatest of all objects within his grasp, I must do what I can... I only hope that after this is all done... After the Light fades... That peace may one day return..._

_Zelda Hanerkand, Princess of Hyrule _

Silent tears ran down Zelda's face as Link stood behind her, his hands squeezing her shoulders in comfort.

"So... This is where it all began... Something that my ancestor did to prevent Ganon from obtaining the Triforce..."

"We think," added Link quietly, "we still don't know if Ganon is indeed this 'darkling,' but I wouldn't bet against it..."

They both fell silent and Link walked to her side and kneeled down.

"Why though... Why would he be after the Triforce? It's not like he could..."

Link fell deathly silent as a shiver ran up his spine. Zelda also froze, thinking the same thing.

"Is... is it even possible? To... to wield such a thing?" she mumbled.

"I... don't know... I certainly hope not but... It makes sense, with what Shad said... People have been searching for it for generations... Maybe... The more I think about it, the more it does..." Link gritted his teeth, "Why didn't we think of this before...?"

They stayed in silence for some time, taking in all that was around them. The shelves were packed with history and knowledge, but also of war and blood shed.

"_Could this really be what Lanayru meant, with what she said about a dangerous truth...?"_ thought Link. He mulled it over for a few seconds more before turning his attention back to the book, "Anything else worth noting?"

Zelda had been flipping pages, "Not really... Most of the pages are torn and blotted out... There's nothing here from the Second or even the Third...Wait, here's something..."

_Year 1279, Day 516. Third Age._

"_You, whose company I will never have the privilege to be in, please sit and listen... I must tell you of what I know... Centuries ago, there was a man who called himself Ganondorf. There are very few records of his existence and even fewer of his demise, but all I've been able to uncover is that he was banished, but to where or why, I am not sure... _

_There are creatures that threaten our neighboring countries and I was forced to send my closest friend and... well... I was forced to send him on a long journey far away and I hope to go there to aid him when I can, but I must finish the research I have started first. I shall tell you a little of what I know... _

_Zelda Hanerkand... Alive during a time that seems to have been glorious until its sudden downfall, did something extraordinary to save the world from someone known only as the Dark Lord. Or, as the Spirits tell me, the Darkling... There is only one record of this and you are reading it... _

_What concerns me is where this darkling is now... In my heart, I feel there is a connection between this Ganon and the darkling but I have no way to be sure... If only there was a way to find out! But even more puzzling are the documents that describe the last struggle against this creature, around the end of the Second Age..._

_Apparently, there was a dangerous and brutal struggle between Zelda Hanerkand's successor and the creature... He, with the help of his minions conjured together an artifact that symbolized the very core of his motives and power... It was during this time, that the Triforce was nearly competed once more! Oh how I cried at first learning this! My ancestor was so close to restoring peace and then this atrocity nearly absorbs it!_

_It matters not I suppose... I hope to one day find it myself and finish what my bloodline has started... And speaking of such things... Now we come to the reason of this long one sided meeting..._

_I... I have found a legend, one that originates from the end of the Second Age as well... Words, whose importance are beyond even my own, me being a Princess of Destiny... _

_They speak of where the Triforce lies... Where it can be found..._

'_And so in secret those of stature took the Triforce into their care. By the will of the Goddesses, they laid the broken power to rest in a realm untouched by darkness, and sealed the door with three keys... _

_In hushed whispers they completed their task, praying that the only ones to ever see such a place would be the Hero and his Princess, for it is in the Hero's honor this work be done and it is for his decedents this truth be made known: _

_Only when the keys are all alined will the door appear once more...'_

_I say this to you now for I fear one of the keys was found! In the writings that describe Ganon's banishment, he was suddenly empowered by forces from the Goddesses! I do not know what this entails, but I fear he knows something... I only hope that with his banishment, so did his influence follow..."_

Zelda placed the book back down on the table and shortly after, allowed her head to rest there also.

"Link," she moaned. "This is so much bigger then the both of us... Nothing seems to match what the Light Sprits told us..."

Link edged closer and lay his head next to hers, "Remember what Ooccoo said?"

Zelda pulled on his sleeve, "I do remember, but where is it that we draw the line? I... This is just so frustrating... Not knowing..."

"I know... It is, but... We have learned some things in coming here."

Zelda picked her head back off the table, "You're right... We did, although I can't help but feel we've known it all along."

He nodded, "I'll agree with you partly... We didn't know anything, really, about the Triforce... It seems it is broken and there is a way to find it... Now we probably know just as much, if not more then Ganon..."

She agreed, "You're right... And even though we've known about the three Heros and four Princesses... We didn't really know the circumstances of their trials... In truth, it seems like there were only three Princesses of Destiny... Zelda Hanerkand never mentioned that she was a Princess of Destiny herself..."

Link furrowed his eyes, "Good point... So in reality, there have been just two Heros and two Princesses before us..."

Zelda nodded, "That seems to be right... This makes me wonder all the more about what it was that Zelda Hanerkand actually did..."

Link nodded while standing back up, "Yeah, makes me wonder too..." He took a few steps away from her before turning, "Come on... As much as I want to stay here and learn more; we should be getting back."

"Yes... we should..." said Zelda, not very keen on the idea.

She got up, and followed Link past the books and back through the door that lead to the room with the cave.

"Just once question," she said, "how do we get out?"

Link cocked his head slightly, staring back into the cave.

He started to smile, "The same way we came in..."

He grabbed her hand, and the images of the Triforce began to glow brightly once more.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A bright light flashed around their eyes and before they knew it, they stood in the old store room. The pillar was gone and so was the tunnel.

"I hope we'll be able to come back one day," said Zelda with sorrow. They walked over to the door and she opened it.

Time stopped after that moment when the door creaked open. Zelda was the first to see and after the initial shock left her, she pushed Link back in side and carefully shut the door in a hurry.

"Zelda what is it?"

Her breathing was erratic and her face had turned completely white.

"It's _him_..."

The color drained out of Link's face as he drew closer to the door and placed his ear against it.

Not a sound came from the other side. It was quiet, so deathly quiet that instead of being calmed by such a thing, his heart beat louder and when he began to think it all just an illusion, he heard it.

Something inside of him cringed at the slow, heavy footsteps now making their way towards the door. There many things in his lifetime that occurred that he would never forget and those steps, those boastful steps coming towards him, was one of them.

Link backed away from the door, grabbing Zelda's arm in the process. He could see it, he could see him again, his black cape swaying in the wind as thunder roiled overhead. The orange glow from the ancient shielding, reflecting off that sadistic face.

The footsteps were noticeable now, and very close to the door. Link and Zelda had backed away, almost to the opposite side of the room. There was nothing that could hide them now, and no where to run.

The sounds stopped, and door nob spun around as the door slowly creaked open. Link and Zelda were both holding their breath without knowing and as the figure appeared from behind the wooden barrier, Zelda gasped quietly, while Link began to growl.

"So... We meet again..."

Ganon stood in the door way, a triumph look on his face. He sneered at them which only fueled Link's rage and he took a step forward, reaching for his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." grinned Ganon, pulling out from behind him two smaller figures, bounded and gagged.

"Shad! Ashei!" mumbled Zelda, her voice unnaturally high.

Link understood the situation and reluctantly placed the exposed blade back where it came from.

"What do you want?" he said loudly, trying not to sound nervous.

Ganon laughed, "After all this time, you still do not know? How many times has it been, Princess? How many times has this Hero had to save and protect you?"

Zelda shrunk behind Link and even though she was battle hardened and capable of holding her own, she just couldn't do this, and Link didn't blame her.

"The times have changed..." said Ganon. "Under such circumstances I would normally have to kill you... But seeing as the three of us have a remarkable ability to stay alive, I'll have to resort to other means..."

He took out a small dagger and picked Shad up by his coat, holding the knife to his neck.

"Link... Come here..."

Link lowered his head and stole a glance at Zelda. She suddenly became far more courageous, and with the threat of losing him, she stepped forward.

"No, take me."

She was surprised when Ganon started to laugh, "Oh no, not this time Princess... I want him first... It's taken me Two Ages to figure it out, but I finally understand... Link..." he demanded, pushing the dagger into Shad, "I said, come here, like a good boy..."

Link gritted his teeth and with some hesitation and resistance from Zelda, broke away from her and walked towards him.

"Grab him," growled Ganon, and bulblins appeared from behind him, and circled Link, grabbing his arms and legs.

"Show me your hand, Link... Show me the mark of the Triforce..."

He resisted, but the bulblins forced off the brown glove and pushed his hand out. Ganon, seeing the mark glow brightly put out his own hand and allowed it to hover just inches over Link's.

"Hmm... I knew it..."

A bright light filled the room as Link cried out in agony. Zelda screamed for him and she tried to get closer, but bulblins had pinned her down as well. Link's screams began to fade away, and as they did, the light dimmed too.

Link was panting hard and to Zelda's surprise, so was Ganon.

"Erghh..." he groaned, holding up his own hand. A confident smirk was replaced by a look of horror as his once jet black skin was now a normal color. The rest of him looked as menacing as ever, but his arm had turned into what one would call: human.

"I was afraid of this..." he growled. "It was pure... Too pure... Haha... To think a speck of the real thing could hold so much power... It has been well worth the wait..."

Ganon motioned for the bulblins to leave and they left Zelda, but not before pushing a moaning Link into her arms.

"Link! Are you alright?" she cried, holding him gently.

His eyes were duller then usual and he seemed weak, as if his energy had been drained. Painfully, he brought his hand to his face and looked in shock at the aftermath.

The once, clearly defined image of the Goddesses was now gone, replaced by a ragged and broken outline of it's former self. The light completely faded and all that was left, were scars.

"Don't be troubled, Princess," chuckled Ganon as he watched her reaction. "I can't take yours just yet... Don't want my entire body being purified now, do I?"

"You... you monster!" she spat back, unable to think of anything else.

He laughed even more, "Oh I've heard that before... Looks like I'll have to wait awhile... No matter; There's nothing left to stand in my way now that his piece is mine..."

Ganon clenched his fist and the Triforce lit up, two sections brighter then the remaining piece.

"But now we have a problem..." he said, the glee still present. "What to do... what to do... Hmm, Princess? What should we do with the refuse?"

By this time, Zelda had Link lying on the ground, his eyes still open, but his voice seemingly gone. She took out her own sword and took Link's shield. His eyes opened wide, some of the color returning to them, even though it was due to fear. She shook her head at him, smiling before her gaze narrowed and she turned around.

"You are going to pay for this... This and everything else you've done..."

Ganon resided himself to leaning on the side of the doorway, watching the little event unfold. He was laughing, Zelda could see, and for the first time, it was she who wanted blood.

She yelled, cried out in anger and all were forced to awareness. Ganon straightened up immediately as Shad and Ashei mumbled incoherent words through their gags. Link, whose energy was partly rejuvenated by Zelda's actions sat up and tried to reach for her leg, but was too late.

She charged at Ganon, moving with a speed that surprised them both. She swung her sword hard and it looked like she would connect, but just as she was about to draw blood, Ganon simply backed away before using her momentum to spin her around and easily head lock her.

"Temper, temper, Princess!" he chuckled, forcing her weapons to the ground. "I will admit, I wasn't expect that. You two have been busy I see..."

"Zelda!" Link called out, his voice weak and hoarse.

She struggled against the massive arm, not wanting to be a burden or a hindrance, but finding that she wasn't going anywhere, she stopped resisting as tears trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry... Link..."

A small, almost unnoticeable smile crept from Link's face and his eyes regained some life. Ganon didn't notice, but Zelda saw what he was trying to show her and yet hide from Ganon.

Pride.

The moment was short lived however, "Oh you will be sorry!" chuckled Ganon. "Let's reverse the roles, shall we?"

He positioned Zelda to where he could grab her arm with his remaining black hand, and grab her he did. He forced her to the ground, electing a small cry of pain as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Leave her alone!" growled Link, getting up once more.

"She's not the one you need to worry about..." chuckled Ganon. "My dear boy... You, are the one in danger..."

His sadistic grin covered his whole face as he stepped back from Zelda and allowed her room to stand up.

She looked at him strangely, trying to decipher what was going on. She was just about to run back over to Link when a cold shiver ran along her arm.

Zelda looked it over and gasped as it held itself up for all to see.

Black, rune like markings adorned her entire arm. Zelda stared in wonder while Link's eyes widened in horror.

"Ah, so you remember those do you?" Ganon asked Link. "Of course you would... You were the one fighting her after all..."

Zelda turned her gaze to see Link's frightened look and suddenly she understood.

"No... no no... NO! I won't!" she cried as her arm acted on its own. "I WILL NOT!" she screamed as Ganon pushed her closer to Link.

Ganon's soft chuckling could be heard despite Zelda's violent struggles. He pushed her to within an arm's reach of Link and stopped her, holding her firm on the shoulders. He reached behind him, into a pouch and pulled out a small stone shard.

Zelda's hand instinctively took the shard from him and held it several inches away from his face.

"Do you know what that is?" asked Ganon, grinning wildly. "That is the last known shard of a Twili Stone... Long ago, dozens of these blanketed many regions in Hyrule... You could use them for various things... One of which, I discovered long ago and only recently found out what happened when I did use them in this way..."

"Let. Her. Go..." crackled Link's voice, unable to suppress his anger and fear.

"You can curse creatures with him" said Ganon unfazed and as he did, Zelda's hand moved closer to Link.

"Please... please stop," begged Zelda, struggling against his hold.

"You can turn creatures into Twili," he chuckled, ignoring them. "And..." he said, and Zelda's hand stopped a hair's breath from Link's face. "You can use them as gateways... Gateways to the Twilight Realm..."

"NO!" cried Zelda as she pulled with all her might, but was unable to stop herself from touching the stone to Link's face.

The stone suddenly burst into fragments before disappearing all together.

"A pity though," began Ganon as he pulled Zelda away from Link. "A pity that the stones do not last after being used in such a way... But that's alright... Such a small price to pay for eternal confinement..."

Zelda's arm returned to normal and she pulled hard with every ounce of strength she had to pry herself from Ganon's grip.

Link could only watch in disbelief as he felt his body floating away. He looked down as his legs became a black liquid that changed to squares before spiraling up and disappearing.

"Look familiar?" Ganon smiled. "Since you're being sent specifically you won't just up and vanish, but all those Twili Guards you destroyed did not have the same fortune as you... They were once harmless Twili by the way..."

Link's face fell and through the laughter and haze that now covered his eyes, he noticed that half of his body was gone.

"Link!" screamed Zelda, fighting and crying. "Link! LINK!"

Shad and Ashei were struggling also, tears seeping down their own faces as the black liquid reached Link's neck.

"Well, say goodbye!" laughed Ganon. "Oh and do me a favor and thank Midna for destroying the mirror... Took a while, but that finally worked itself out..."

Link looked at Zelda one last time; the haze almost covering everything in sight.

"Be strong..." he croaked out. "Be strong... Zelda... I..."

His voice faded and the remaining words came out of his lips only in motion, but Zelda didn't need sound to know what was intended. A second later, and he was gone.

She dropped to her knees, not even uttering a sound and stayed there.

Ganon nodded in amusement before he walked out the door. He didn't even bother to close it, for someone would be in later to gather them all up. He chucked and laughed as the hushed sound of sobs came to his ears.

"Such wonderful music," he mused as he continued on through the old mansion. It wasn't long until he was walking down the front steps towards the repaired bridge and several waiting wagons.

"Go get them," he smiled. "I'll be waiting for you in the castle."

His body quickly dissipated into blackness and he vanished from sight.

Impa allowed the tears to flow freely down her darkened cheeks as she motioned for the bulblins to go in front of her.

A loud wailing echoed through the house and into the gorge, spreading through the mountains. A rare rain storm began to pour down as Impa trudged slowly up the stairs, the ice rain stinging her arms. Her own tears accompanied the rain as the sounds of mourning drew closer to her.

"_By the Goddesses... Keep him alive... Keep him safe..."_

She bowed her head in a silent prayer, before the others came out the front door.

"Zelda..."

**XXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Pants Well, that wasn't too bad. A tad long, but I think I kept the action flowing enough. _

_I spent... WAY too much time pouring through pages on the Zelda Wiki website. I've learned much, and I've done as best I can to 'forge' my own time arc since I took notice that nothing I've been writing seems to fit the already established theories. My apologies to those who were looking for something along the lines of this being canon. I am trying to stick to certain aspects of the series, but others I will deviate. One of which being the actual amount of time that passes between each Age. I know its more like just one or two centuries between certain games, but that doesn't seem like enough to me (I know, I'm crazy.)_

_I would like feedback on this though, please? I want to know how the 'lore' is coming along and I'm curious to see if anybody has any theories at to what is going on or if you've figured out what 'games' I'm using. _

_And before anyone hounds me on it, yes, I know, I sent wagons through Snowspire. Well, things changed since Link had been up there. Remember, my story sets out roughly a year + after he stops Zant, so I figured, the place would gain enough traction and enough road width for a wagon or two to pass. _

_And yes, Link is gone... For good...?_

_I'd also like to note that I'm leaving for college this coming weekend so as far as updates go... Well, I don't know, but I will as soon as I can. _

_From the lack of responses and the hits meter I'm assuming the last chapter didn't bode well. I hope this makes up for it. Either way, send a line if you have the time, flames are fine too. I just spent a whole chapter in Snowspire and I'm a little cold. _

_Until next time._


	12. The Zoras

1**I don't own Zelda**

_A/N: Haha! I'm not dead! Not yet anyway. My apologies for such a long absence. College decided to take over my life and did so rather quickly. But I'm back, and here's the next chapter for all those who are still interested. As a side note, this chapter won't be to long or introduce too many 'radical' new events since I've been gone for so long. We (myself included) need to get reacquainted with where things are going, plot wise, so consider this the calm before the storm as far as plot is concerned. Well, no more delay, onward we go!_

_Thinking/Flashback_

Normal Speech

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The Zoras**

"Zelda..."

Imp's voice hung by a thread as she gazed at the princess before her. So many things were running through her mind, she had to calm her breathing just to steady her thoughts.

"Zelda... I..."

The princess didn't even look up to meet Impa's gaze. Soft, quiet sobs were all that answered her as Zelda held onto Link's shield as if it were the last piece of herself.

Impa's shoulders shrank as she regarded her quivering form, _"She's changed..."_

The princess that Impa knew, and the princess that stood before her, were one in the same, but there were major differences, and Impa was having a hard time wrapping her mind around all the changes.

She hadn't even grown an inch, but just the way Zelda held herself, spoke volumes. Even in tears, the girl was standing straight, her shoulders firm against their burden. Her arms were slightly augmented, barely noticeable to anyone, but to Impa, it stood out like a sore thumb. Her clothes were the most obvious, but perhaps the biggest change that Impa noted, was when she stopped crying, steeled herself, and looked up.

"_Those eyes..."_ Impa awed.

Although they were obscured by tears, and her face slightly red, her sea blue eyes held a fierce determination. At one point, they were soft and caring, lighthearted and strong despite the troubled world that surrounded them. But now, things had obviously changed.

Keeping her wits, Impa motioned for the bulblins to move Shad and Ashei to the wagons.

"Zelda... I... please forgive me..." she said, while bowing her head.

She remained silent, and Impa shuddered. She stood back up and was greeted by a look of compassion.

"I do not fault you," Zelda said simply, her voice calm, but sad. "I know all too well the evil that man is capable of..."

Impa looked surprised as Zelda smiled softly before walking towards the wagons.

"I understand what it is you must do, and again, I can not blame you, but know this Impa... There is something that I must also do... And since we're not in each other's way, I will go along with you... But when the time comes, you will have to choose as to where your loyalties lie... I trust in you... Impa..."

Zelda finished with her voice hardening and as she did, Impa's frown grew more apparent.

No other words were exchanged as the two made their way to their transportation, Impa taking the lead wagon along with Zelda.

It was a quiet, and yet disturbing ride. As Impa guided the horses up the slopes of the mountain, she would always glance back to look at the princess. To her dismay, Zelda sat near the very back, her body facing away from her. It appeared that she was reading a book at times, but Impa dismissed the idea.

As the wagon train neared the top of the slopes, Impa slowed them down to a crawl.

"_If she were going to let me go," _thought Zelda, _"now would be the time... From here on, there's no escaping the bulblin numbers..."_

"Princess... I... I'm sorry..."

Zelda's eyes darkened and she silently cursed herself for believing Impa was free from Ganon's grasp. She let out a sigh as her proud shoulders slumped and she leaned against the side of the wagon, too tired to even jump out and run for it. Impa's back remained turned to her and for a short time, she felt hope linger. But when Impa raised her hands and spurred the horses on, that hope was shattered.

**XX**

The rest of the trip was in silence and even when they had made camp for the night, hardly a word was spoken between anyone. Impa glanced over to her wagon and her eyes held a look of sorrow and uncertainty before she would go back to ordering the bulblins around.

Shad and Ashei remained bound and stayed near their own wagon, watching Impa scurry about.

"She keeps glancing at Zelda's wagon," murmured Ashei. "Do you think she'll let her go before we get back to the castle tomorrow?"

Shad shook his head in disgust, "If she didn't let her go today, she won't let her go tomorrow... I've read many books on war and the keeping of prisoners... Zelda is a key to something we do not yet understand... You saw how interested Ganon was with Link, and I've heard from Telma that Zelda carries a similar object to that of Link's..."

Ashei sighed, "True... Ganon wants whatever Zelda has and it looks like Impa is no longer herself... in that case, we have to free Zelda before daylight tomorrow.

Shad looked her straight in the eye, "Agreed, and here's how we're going to do it..."

Time passed and soon the darkness came. In the dead of night, two figures silently made their way from wagon to wagon. The moon cast a faint, pale glow in the wakes of the shadows, breathing life into dark shapes that danced along the ground as they moved swiftly and silently towards their target.

Both Shad and Ashei had worked tireless to rid themselves of their bonds and by chance, they had freed themselves and were now hoping to do the same to Zelda.

They had just arrived at the back of her wagon when a light from a lantern appeared, two wagons behind them.

Both heads darted left and right, trying to find a means to hide and just as the light came into view, both of them scurried underneath the wagon and watched quietly as figure approached.

The steps were slow, almost pained as they drew closer and closer. Shivers ran up their spines from the cold wind that blew at them from behind. Shad put his arm over Ashei's shaking form and pulled her close to steady her body and provide what little warmth he could.

In the pale moon light, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You two can up from down there now," said Impa, half amused.

Their eyes lit up in surprise and defeat as they pulled themselves out from underneath their cover.

"How did you know?" asked Shad, annoyed that his plan had failed.

"I could hear you two a mile away," Impa chuckled as she drew closer to them. "You're here to free Zelda, aren't you?"

Both of them took a fighting stance as Impa came face to face with them and reaching out, pulled back the covers to the wagon. Inside, she revealed a pile of covers where the Princess obviously lay sleeping.

"She's here," said Impa, patting the pile with her hand, "just so long as we agree she's here..."

**XX**

Morning came and the wagon train assembled themselves as soon as the sun's rays danced across the tops of the trees. It wasn't long until they were up and moving along and the edge of the Zora Passage and the Eastern fields came to an end.

Impa studied the terrain before her with careful eyes. She grimaced as they drew near the entrance into the fields before the castle.

"This is unexpected..." she mumbled as a bulblin check point was set up, waiting for her to arrive.

She slowed the wagon down, keeping a stoic face and a steady hand.

"What do you want?" she called out, voice loud and commanding.

"We're here to escort the prisoners to the castle..." came a gruff voice from a particularly short bulblin in the front of the line. Behind him stood other bulblins, each one carrying a pole with what looked like banners and flags, each one sporting a dark and ominous looking eye.

Impa regarded him carefully before nodding. "So be it... Make haste and take us through Castle Town, towards the outside entrance into the dungeons... These prisoners are A-class and the King wishes their detainment be immediate and permanent until he sees fit..."

The bulblins all chorused in acknowledgment and began leading the way.

Impa inwardly sighed as she looked back at the pile of covers, '_This is going to be interesting...'_

_Flashback_

"_Zelda... What is it that you're reading?" asked Impa, finally catching a glimpse of the book that she thought Zelda had. _

_The princess kept her back turned to Impa's face, "It is a book I found in the old mansion where you took me from... It is... important to me and my kingdom..."_

_Impa frowned as she whipped the horses on, "What do you mean?"_

_Zelda sighed out loud and began reading,_

"_When that which represents all is broken... The Last Door will finally appear... Only when the three keys converge, can the struggle against Light and Shadow finally reach a conclusion... The outcome of such a battle is not for me to know or to see... But through my research and studies, trials and tribulations, I have learned one thing that disturbs me the most... There is no clear victor... The struggle will end with Light or Shadow in victory... No stalemate... and only one winner... Either way, this war will end..."_

_Impa sat in silence, contemplating the words as they neared the exit out of the Snowspire region. _

"_I have been reading bits and pieces and now I think I am finally beginning to understand..." said Zelda in a quiet tone. "There are still large pieces of the puzzle that must be found, but I know I can find them..."_

_Impa's face softened into a sad smile, hearing Zelda's words, filled with so much determination and sorrow. _

"_I will find them... For Link... I will find them..."_

_End flashback_

It didn't take long for the wagon train to reach the town's perimeter and as they passed through, Impa was reminded of why she hated being under Ganon's rule.

Bodies lie everywhere.

It was a harsh and grim reminder that despite the town's majestic look from afar, there was indeed a war going on and Ganon was the worst possible man to lead such a war.

Anyone who had been considered dead weight was exactly that: dead.

"_Maybe that's why I've done the things I've done up until now..."_ Impa mused. _"Maybe it was out of the pure desire to survive... Or maybe I was just weak and looking for excuses."_

She turned her head to look back at her cargo, covered in blankets. _"I will make it up to you Zelda... I swear upon the Goddesses..."_

They passed through the graves that had become the town streets and quickly proceeded to the entrance into the dungeons. Impa stopped her wagon by the dungeon gates and got out as Shad and Ashei were forced out from one of the wagons behind her.

Impa stood up straight, "Leave them and the Princess to me... Take the wagons and empty the remaining supplies into the storage rooms. Go inform the King we've returned..."

The bulblins all grunted and started their work.

"Follow me," said Impa as she picked up the mass of covers and walked through the gates with Shad and Ashei in tow.

The change in atmosphere was almost un-natural as they went into the darkened world. Cold stone surrounded them as they walked through the hallways and drew closer to the holding cells. It was a dark and unwelcome place.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" asked Shad as he followed. "You know what this will mean for you..."

Impa smiled, even though none of her followers could see, "I know... And it is the least I can do to offer my apologias to her. I'm sure you saw just how much she has changed... I want to aid in that change, not hinder it..."

Impa stopped them outside a large steel door and commanded the bulblin keeping watch to open it.

"Inside," said Impa, walking in with them and depositing the bundle of covers on a nearby bed.

"There are extra blankets in there," she said before bringing her voice down to a low whisper, "and don't worry about trying to conceal the 'princess.' Ganon is still weak from the transfer and he won't be around for a few days... I'll try and figure a way for you two to bust out of here, but in the mean time, please, just lie low for now..."

Impa immediately turned and walked outside the room and addressed the bulblin, "Shut and lock the door, make sure they receive two meals a day. There are three prisoners so a total of six meals, understand?"

The bulblin nodded and shut the heavy iron door.

"Well..." mumbled Shad as he went over to the covers and dissembled the bundle into nothing, "now we wait and pray... In hopes that Zelda is safe and sound..."

**XX**

"Hiya!" shouted Zelda as she spun on her heels, slicing the snow wolves as she did.

The creatures stopped moving and fell to their sides before melting back into the snow. The princess let the sword's tip fall to the ground as she struggled for air.

"I will... not stop..." she panted as she placed the sword back in its wrappings and Link's shield back on her arm. She took in a deep breath and then continued onward towards the Zora Domain.

She smiled as she moved away from one of the many battles, remembering Impa's sudden action, _"Leave quickly Princess... We are as close to the Zora domain as I can get you without being too close to danger. Say nothing and go! There's a snow bank coming up... Jump out and lie low until we pass..." _

"Thank you... Impa... Thank you..."

With each step she took heading west, the snow became softer, the climate warmer and the mountain regions less mountainous. It wasn't long until she worked her way over a steep hill, and coming to a stop at its peak, did she see below her the palace entrance into the Zora Castle.

"Yes..." she smiled half heartedly while her eyes began to close. "Link... I... I made it..."

Zelda fell to her knees and then to the ground, falling blissfully into sleep. The world around her fell silent once more and it would have stayed that way, had she been a little farther away from the Zoras.

"My lady, you must stay near Prince Ralis' realm," called a guard, chasing after a young girl who was coming towards Zelda's sleeping form unknowingly.

"Oh come now," she laughed, pushing herself up the hillside. "I'm sure there is a beautiful view at the top of the hill! Ralis won't mind."

The guard shook his head as the Zora princess continued climbing.

"Lady Ilia, I was ordered to keep watch over you. If anything happens to you then I'll..."

The guard's words were cut short by Ilia's scream.

"Quickly!" she shouted to him as he came racing up behind her. "Take her and head down to my quarters. Have my maids clean and dress her into comfortable clothes. I will inform Ralis of this immediately!"

The guard who had just finished hearing his lady's orders, glanced over her shoulder to see Zelda sprawled out on the ground.

"But she is nothing more but a peasant. We will need the Prince's permission before..."

Again, he was stopped by Ilia, but this time, she was within an inch of his face and her eyes screamed obedience.

"Listen," she seethed, "those clothes remind me of someone I know and yes, I understand your reasoning but, I know enough of this world to know who is and isn't royalty, now go!"

"Yes my lady!" squeaked the guard and he hastily carried the body down the hillside.

"Be careful!" Ilia called after him, before slumping her shoulders and sighing. After a few quiet moments she lifted her gaze back up from the ground and started down the hill towards the throne room.

"_What has happened?"_ she thought. _"Why is the Princess here... and without her guardian...?"_

She stopped momentarily to look up at the setting sun. A sudden sadness came over her as the twilight approached and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Zelda, but perhaps more so for Link.

"_I never apologized... And although I don't know why she's here by herself... I can only guess it can't be good..."_

**XX**

Night was falling rapidly in the Zora kingdom. The last few rays of light glistened on the proud Zora falls, creating rainbows and auroras that bounced and glittered off the stone walls that surrounded the palace entrance. For all the Zora inhabitants, it was a grand and peaceful exit to another calm and fitting day within the Zora kingdom.

But for Prince Ralis and soon to be Lady Ilia, the sun's departure was in no way signifying the end of a good day.

"Where did you find her?" asked Ralis, his face spilling rivers of concern.

"Near the peak of the Zora hills that overlooks the greater domain and the forgotten roads to Snowspire," replied Ilia. "I'm afraid something isn't right..."

Ralis frowned as he sat on his thrown, overlooking the makeshift bed that held Princess Zelda.

The young prince had aged considerably in the last year, not so much physically, but more mentally and emotionally. Since the passing of the King and Queen, Ralis was forced to take up his family's legacy and he did so with passion and courage, in hopes of honoring his fallen parents.

Despite the current situation, he looked over to Ilia and smiled. Ever since she had first come into his life, things had seemed to brighten and he was thankful for such a strange and unplanned meeting.

Instead of her Ordon attire, she wore Zorian robs, fit for a Queen, and at the rate things were going, she would soon fill that role. The Hylian girl had found a place in the prince's heart, and he in hers and it showed.

"Ugh... Ralis, when does this 'change' end? These things are so itchy!" grumbled Ilia as she scratched at slits that were forming just behind her ears.

Ralis laughed, "You chose me, remember? Did I not warn you, nay, encourage you to think this over before agreeing?"

Ilia smiled sheepishly, "Maybe so, but I felt that everything was right in my heart and I would not go against it."

Ralis' smile grew warmer as he gazed at his bride to be.

"_She's so strong... An ordinary Hylian would have been less prepared for such a thing and yet she accepts it with open arms... Simply amazing..."_

It was just one of the many qualities that Ralis came to adore of Ilia: her conviction to follow her heart.

Many things had happened in the year since the defeat of Zant. One of such things was the blossoming relationship between Ilia and himself and what it had grown into now.

He loved her and she loved him and to prove it, she made the ultimate sacrifice without even thinking twice.

"I'm sorry it's so uncomfortable, my dear," he spoke softly, almost regretful. "The union of a Zora and a Hylian is not common place, nor is it frowned upon, but for those who chose this path, one must become the other... and I..."

Ilia chuckled, "We've been through this already Ralis," she said kindly. "I knew what I was doing the moment I drank from the Well of the Zoras... I knew what I would become and I was more the willing to take that path, just so long as I could continue to be with you."

Ralis looked down to the ground as he tried to hide a faint blush. It was comical, and yet peaceful to know that a simple girl could make the prince act as such.

"Ohhh... Link... Please... please don't go..."

The agonizing moan brought Ralis out of his trance and he moved immediately to Zelda's bedside, where Ilia was attending her.

"What do you make of it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "She's suffering from exhaustion and she has minor wounds adorning her arms and legs... Judging from the paleness of her skin, she came from Snowspire and it appears that all that we have feared is indeed true..."

Ralis frowned, "Why are you so certain?"

It was Ilia's turn to frown, "You and I both know Zelda chose Link as her trusted Guardian..."

She bowed her head momentarily, hesitating, "I never got the chance to apologize to him, for hurting him so... I have no doubt in my mind that Zelda comforted him and they grew very close and for that, I am forever in her debt... However..."

Ralis focused his gaze on Ilia, "However?"

She sighed, "If Zelda is here now... and Link is not... Then I fear what our scouts have said about Hyrule Castle being overrun is true... Worse yet... If the scouts sent to Kakariko and the West return with ill tidings... I fear an evil power has come to claim dominion over these lands, just as the Zora legends have spoken of..."

Ralis couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle, "You've been here a little over six months and already you know just as much if not more about this kingdom then I do... You truly are amazing."

Ilia blushed from the attention, "Oh stop Ralis, this is hardly the time."

He nodded, "Indeed..."

Ralis bowed to Ilia, showing he was taking his leave, and traversed the stairs back to his throne where his advisors were waiting.

He inwardly groaned as they started murmuring different things to him, nitpicks on how he should behave around Ilia and suggestions on building up war efforts.

Soon though, his mind began to block out the endless ranting and he focused his eyes onto the sleeping princess before him. On instinct, he grabbed a torn piece of a banner that had been recovered by one of his warriors and began kneading it with his hands.

"_We lost contact with the Goron Tribe nearly a week ago... Hyrule Castle has grown dark and quiet... A great tremor to the East in Snowspire shakes my lands and roughly two days later, here lies Princess Zelda on my doorstep, looking beaten and exhausted, mumbling about Link... And speaking of which, he's no where to be found..."_

The prince cringed, _"Mother... I know you said times would be difficult... but... I never expected this..."_

He smoothed out the article and gazed upon it with hard eyes, _"The Eye of Agahnim..."_

_Flashback_

"_Pay attention Ralis," said an old looking Zora as he tapped the board with a stick. "I know most of this history is boring to you, but if you are to ever take anything with you from our lessons, I beg that you will remember this..."_

_A young Prince Ralis regarded the old Zora with awe before nodding, showing his attention was held. _

"_Many years ago, or so the Legends say, a Great War was fought over these lands."_

_The Zora unfolded a map and held it up for Ralis to see, "From the upper most regions of our kingdom down to the very roots of the trees in Faron Forest, did this struggle commence, taking with it many lives... Such wars in Hyrule have been common place throughout our history; however, there were few struggles, few wars that were set apart from all the others..."_

_Ralis gulped, "What... what set them apart?"_

_The old Zora looked grim, "During petty feuds and the break down of communications, our race and other races of Hyrule found themselves in minor battles and blood shed over worthless arguments and they were quickly settled and recompense was made... But the Wars of Hyrule, those that lasted years and determined the future of all races began not with the struggle of the races themselves but with a greater struggle, one that has been sown into the very fabric of Hyrule itself..."_

_The young prince shook his head, showing he did not understand. _

_The Zora scholar sighed and picked up another scroll. "Here Ralis, look at this," and in saying so, he unrolled the parchment, showing on it a beautiful artwork of the Great Zora Falls. Ralis admired the painting for a short while, before he noticed splotches of dark color used at the base of the waterfall when every else, only bright colors were used. _

"_Why are those colors so dark?"_

_The scholar smiled and nodded, "There is a force in existence, young Ralis, that is a part of all living things in Hyrule... You... Me... this waterfall, everything... This force has both good and evil aspects within itself and both quantities balance themselves out to achieve harmony and peace..."_

_The old Zora took his finger and brushed it against the dark coloring, and as he removed his hand, he watched Ralis' face twist in horror as the blackness consumed the waterfall. _

"_But when this balance is upset and nature favors ill workings over good... That is when the Dark Lord arises and fights for dominion over our lands... It is these struggles that you must be wary of, Young Prince... We have been fortunate enough to know peace for many years now, but there is a great fear building that our time of peace is nearing its end and when it does, if your parents are not around... It will be up to you to lead our people to safety..."_

_Ralis sat back in his chair, nearly overwhelmed by the sight of the dark ink crawling and consuming the waterfall he knew and loved. _

_The scholar nodded in understanding and began to put away his things. _

"_That is enough for now I believe. I'm sorry to have said all of this so suddenly, but it is my duty to prepare you for"_

"_How will I know?" Ralis said quickly, his voice cracking. _

"_What?" asked the scholar, slightly surprised. _

"_How will I know" said Ralis with more conviction, "when such a war is upon me?"_

_The old Zora regarded the Prince with admiration before nodding with a smile. _

"_You truly are a wonderful young Zora..." he beamed before his face dimmed and the smile faded. "Are you sure you want to know this now?"_

_Ralis got up from his chair and nodded, "Yes... If this is so horrible as you say, I want to be exposed to it now, so that when I see it face to face for real, I may not be stricken with fear and doubt..."_

_The old Zora regarded him with pride once more before nodding, "Very well..."_

_He turned, and walked away from the Prince and into a small storeroom where Ralis could hear the shifting of boxes and crates. After some time, the Zora returned with an old looking piece of parchment that was black, seemingly burned by fire. _

"_There is but one symbol that will dictate to you the coming of such a War..."_

_He unrolled the scroll and Ralis did his best to control his shaking and stuttering._

_On the old blackened scroll, there was the shape of an eye in runes the likes of which he had never seen before. What unsettled him the most was that the eye seemed to move on the paper, an eternal void of blackness staring right at him, inviting him into the never ending darkness. _

"_The all seeing Eye of Agahnim... The Symbol of Dragmire..."_

**XXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, that's that for this one. Sorry for it being so short, but I was compelled to get at least something out there to show that I haven't forgotten about this. The next chapter will __hopefully__ (notice the emphasis on 'hopefully') be out in the coming week. Much of it has been written already but there is still some work I have to do to it before I'm satisfied. _

_I'm hoping this chapter wasn't too bad. I was sort of at a loss at how to bring the story back from the grave and I'm pretty sure it shows in places. For arguments' sake, lets just assume that Ralis and Ilia are around the same age, just to make life easier. _

_As always, comments, good or bad are welcome. _

_Until next time._


	13. Darkness Within

**Disclaimer: Yup I'm back, nope don't own Zelda**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Darkness Within**

"Ohhhhhhh..." sighed a very bored Twili.

"Your majesty, we must press forward with the expansions to the kingdom!" harped a small Twili that held several pieces of parchment.

Midna leaned over the railing to gaze at the castle entrance below, smiling at all the peaceful faces. Much had changed since Zant left.

"We must also consider the newest scrolls one of our exploration teams found in the lower regions of the castle... It would appear that those who came before us were trying to... My lady!?"

The little advisor squeaked in annoyance as Midna just waved her hand, sighing again in boredom.

"My lady, please listen!" chirped the advisor. "Now, we must also be concerned about our food supply. The ranchers have told me that their livestock are dwindling due to adverse growing conditions of darkroot... Now I've already prepared a synopsis of the situation and..."

Midna rolled her eyes as the advisor drummed on. She couldn't help but smile a little, _"Zelda... Oh, if this is what your entire life was like then I do not envy you. Even I didn't have to deal with this much fuss until Zant took over..."_

The Twilight Princess chuckled at that, and pushed away from the railing. She turned around to face her advisor but was stopped abruptly by shouting from down below.

"Did you hear that my lady?" asked the advisor, "what on twilight's name could that be?"

Midna turned back towards the people below and focused on a small circle of Twili. At first she suspected it was nothing more then another entertainer who would often entice others to make noise, but as the crowd grew and more shrieks echoed from them, Midna began to worry.

"Beast!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"Demon!" called another and a riot quickly started.

Midna shook her head in annoyance, "Lilia, inform the guards and break up the riot, I don't know what's going on, but there's no need for this."

The advisor was just about to turn away when a shrill cry came from the center of the group and a column of light forced everyone away.

Midna's eyes opened wide in astonishment as a light dweller appeared in the center and collapsed to the ground.

"Quickly!" she shouted, "assemble the guard!"

"Yes, my lady!"

As the advisor scurried away, Midna emitted a veil of darkness as her body began to hover off the ground. She floated over the balcony's edge before quickly going down to the streets below and the front of the castle entrance.

"Stand back!" she called and the crowd immediately let her through.

As she approached the spot where the being lay, the body suddenly erupted into sparks of light before fading into a small greenish ball, hovering just slightly off the ground.

"What in the...?" she began as she came to a stop, right before the green orb. Her eyes were trained on the hovering ball of energy before migrating to another object, sprawled out in front of the orb.

It was the hilt of a sword, and the bindings that carried it. She studied it for a moment before something clicked.

"I know this sword..." she mumbled as she bent down to pick it up.

"_The engraved wings... The violet handle... Yes, this is the...!"_

Her eyes widened as she looked back down at the orb.

"Im-Impossible!"

Determined to find out, she removed the sword and the instant the Twilight Realm touched it, a brilliant golden glow came from the weapon.

"It is!" she nearly yelled and held the weapon over the orb.

The ball of energy began to fade, and the outline of a young man started to appear.

"Link!?" she said stunned, as his image came into being.

The guards that followed her looked dumbly on as the princess fretted over a light dweller.

"Pay attention!" she growled at them and they snapped out of their daze. "Take him to the guest room; be sure to keep the Master Sword unsheathed at all times... Understand!?"

Some of the guards shakily nodded while others shouted, "Yes your highness!"

Her eyes were throwing daggers as they came forward and picked up Link's body and the sword.

"Be careful with him!" she yelled, "if you so much as change him back into a spirit I will demote you and personally see to your sentencing myself!"

Midna's outbreak sent the guards scurrying up the stairs and into the castle. The Twilight Princess sighed before walking back through the stunned crowds.

"How did you get here, Link?" she wondered aloud. _"More importantly though... How do we get you back?"_

"Umm... my lady?" came a small voice from in front of her.

"Oh, Lilia... What is it?"

"Do you recall those scrolls I said that were found?"

Midna nodded as they started back towards the castle, "I do... What of them?"

"Well... This was one of the reasons why I thought you should look at them immediately... They speak of a way into our world... Without the use of the Mirror of Twilight..."

Midna froze in mid-step, her mouth slightly agape.

"Take me to them..."

Lilia nodded, and she took off with Midna close behind.

After descending into the bowls of the castle and a few twists and turns later, Midna found herself in a small room, with shelves lining the walls. The entire place was crammed with books and a small study table at the far end of the room.

Midna followed Lilia to the table, where several old scrolls had been laid out on top.

"These," began Lilia, "were found hidden in an old chest in the store room where we rarely venture. I was startled to see the dating, but I think you will understand."

Midna took the old parchment and studied it carefully. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for and when she did, her eyes lit up.

"The End of the Second Age? That was during the... Imprisoning War..."

"They are very old documents, my lady..."

Midna looked on in awe at what she held. Recordings of the ancient times were few in number, and even though she'd never admit it to anyone, Midna was a bit of a book worm.

"Lilia... I have a special task for you..."

The Twili bowed, "Yes, my lady?"

"The creature, whose armaments and spirit we recovered earlier... I want you to take him to my personal quarters... I know him very well and I wish to be by his side until he wakes up."

Lilia bowed, "As you wish."

"Thank you..." Midna whispered back, but Lilia didn't hear as she walked out of the room to perform her requested duty.

The Twilight Princess sighed before gazing at the document. It didn't take long for her to become engrossed by the ancient writings.

_Year 4-50-4, End of the Second Age_

_It is a cursed existence that we must endure, under the shadow of light. We have and forever will be seen as nothing more then a hole to dump the waste and cover it up. Several more 'condemned' souls arrived today, through the mirror. They all looked on in shock as they came to see our world. I wouldn't expect much more, really. The world of Light has never known about our existence, or rather, will never know. Even when, in secret, we spread our stones to the four corners of the world, there are still no answers... no one sees... no one listens... Should someone become curious enough, they may even find the secret behind those stones... Hahaha, I humbly await the coming for that day. Maybe then we'll have a visitor or two who can travel between worlds at will. _

_I suppose as a King, I can not complain. As cruel as it seems, life is good here and we serve a much greater purpose in existing in such a state... The Goddesses were wise in creating three realms, each one to offer balance to the other. We safeguard Light and the Light balances us, and then of course, there is the one place which watches over all and that no one knows of..._

_There have been attempts to break out of our, 'confinement' as some of us have mistakenly begun to say. I guess it can't be helped. No matter, there is no magical art or craft capable of bridging the gap between our world and the Light, not here anyway. Such power only resides in the Mirror of Twilight... Hidden from our grasp and yet the effects are visible for all eyes to see. _

_Funny how life works. _

_We'll probably continue to try and break free, but all will end in vain. I have seen no magic, light or dark, that is powerful enough to break the barrier. Perhaps one day, there will be and the creatures of this world and of the Light can live in peace... I only hope whoever possesses such power has the strength and pure of heart to know when and how to use it... Power in weak minded individuals is sometimes more dangerous then war driven kings..._

Midna, with wide eyes and a stunned expression, sat back in her chair. She scanned over the document again, checking to see if it was indeed her eyes that had deceived her.

Again she stared in wonder for what she had just read.

"_We've been here even before the black clan was banished!?"_

Her mind was set ablaze as she quickly stood up and paced the room.

"This changes everything..." she mumbled, trying to collect her thoughts. "If we were here even before the Imprisoning War, then... How? Why? Who?" she rattled off in quick succession.

As her steps slowed her mind did as well, coming to a realization and yet she couldn't understand why she didn't see it sooner.

"We've been completely wrong..." she mumbled to no one. "Our previous beliefs are false and our hatred for the light dwellers misplaced... I... I can't believe it... How could... everything we know... be wrong?"

She put her hands to her face and let out a long sigh, completely clearing her mind. As she sat back down, she leaned against the back and lazily looked around the room, absorbing all that was around her.

"Well, that explains a little of how Link got here... But..."

She picked up the document with care and looked at it with a scrutinizing eye. There was something in here that was of grave importance.

"A third world? A barrier? A way to get through... without the Mirror..."

Her mind continued to juggle ideas until she came to what she was looking for,

'_I have seen no magic, light or dark, that is powerful enough to break the barrier...'_

She stared at the words, thinking long and hard.

"Maybe there is a way for Link to return..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Dark clouds surrounded Zelda's sight as she struggled to move through a thick grey fog. Images flickered left and right, voices of those she knew moaned in the distance. _

"_Is anyone there!?" she called out, but to no avail. "Can anyone hear me?"_

_For hours she waded through the sea of grey until a booming voice shattered the haze and instantly she was in a darkened stone room._

"_**Do you know what that is?" asked Ganon, grinning wildly. "That is the last known shard of a Twili Stone..."**_

_Zelda's eyes widened in horror as she shook her head around, distorting the images like a pebble thrown into a pond. _

"_Please..." she moaned, "not again, I don't want to see it again..."_

"_**You can curse creatures with it" said Ganon unfazed and as he did, Zelda's hand moved closer to Link. **_

"_Link!" Zelda cried as she watched Ganon force her tainted arm towards the hero. She reached out in hopes of stopping the act, but her arm glided through the fog before the image came back into focus. _

"_**You can turn creatures into Twili..." he said, and as he did Zelda's hand stopped a hair's breath from Link's face. "You can use them as gateways... Gateways to the Twilight Realm..."**_

"_No!" she and her image cried as the stone fragmented before disappearing into Link's skin. As his skin turned black and disintegrated into squares Zelda found herself staring at Ganon with murderous intent. _

"_**Look familiar?" Ganon smiled. "Since you're being sent specifically you won't just up and vanish, but all those Twili Guards you destroyed did not have the same fortune as you... They were once harmless Twili by the way..."**_

_As if by some cruel fate, the princess found herself standing in the exact same position she was in before Link left her the first time. All the others had faded away into the fog once more and only she and Link's image remained. _

"_**Be strong..." he croaked out. "Be strong... Zelda... I..."**_

"LINK!" cried Zelda as she sat up in bed. Her heart was pounding and a light sheen of sweat glistened on her face.

Slowly but surely tears trickled down her face and once she realized it, she quickly set about wiping them away.

"It's okay to cry, Princess," said a voice to her left, "I will not utter a word nor take offense."

Zelda steadied her breathing and quickly cleared her eyes. She focused her sight on the person who was hidden in the shadows aside of a large closet and below a sunlit window.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked as she covered eyes from the glare, "and... where am I?"

The person stood up and it quickly became apparent that it was a young girl, who seemed to be the same age as Zelda.

"You are in my personal quarters, Princess and you happen to be residing in the realm of Prince Ralis, soon to be King Ralis. I found you on our borders a few days ago and I did not see it fit to leave you lying there, unattended."

Zelda titled her head in thought, "The Zoras? Wait... I recognize your voice. Have we met before?"

"Oh dear me!" the girl squeaked, "I thought for sure you would have remembered me but I suppose we didn't talk all that much that one time Link brought me to Hyrule Castle."

The girl stepped into the sunlight and Zelda smiled slightly, "Ahh... Ilia, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise Princess," she bowed, "although I would have preferred a meeting under better circumstances."

Zelda's frowned slightly, "As would I..."

She took a moment to admire Ilia's form. Gone were the Ordon clothes and in there place were simple yet royal robes of the Zoras. "Ilia, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? And why are you dressed like that?"

It was Ilia's turn to look surprised, "Didn't Link tell you? I came to be with Prince Ralis and it seems like I've found my place in this world beside him."

"That's right... he did tell me that..."

Zelda's smile slipped off her face and bowed her head as she recalled her nightmare.

Ilia watched Zelda's reaction and after recognizing what it was she began fidgeting in place.

"I'm sorry Princess... I can tell by the look in your eyes and from your cries at night that you and he are close... I should be apologizing to him and this feels terribly awkward but I must..."

Zelda held up her hand and smiled warmly, "There is no need Ilia, he has already accepted your decision and understood what you must do, there is no need to apologize."

Ilia stopped playing with her hands and looked at Zelda with a mix of awe and shame.

"But still, I am responsible for the suffering he endured."

Zelda nodded, "This may be so, but if things had been any different, he and I might not have..."

She blushed slightly at the thought but it was short lived as memories came flooding back. Her content quickly faded, and this did not go un-noticed by Ilia. The Zora Princess sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Thank you, Zelda... I understand... But... where is he?"

Zelda looked down, "He was sent to the Twilight Realm..."

Ilia gasped, "But that... isn't possible...? The Mirror was destroyed wasn't it?"

Zelda sighed, "Yes and we believed there was no other way, but Ganon proved us wrong."

Ilia's shoulders sagged as she got up from the bed, "I take it he is responsible?"

"Yes... and no... You see, he... took control of my body again... In reality, I was the one who sent him there..."

Ilia spun around with surprise as Zelda struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"I tried, really I did! It wasn't what I wanted, but my body wouldn't listen!"

Ilia's face showed her surprise, but she kept herself calm as Zelda recalled some of the last few weeks' events. The soon to be Zora Princess couldn't help but feel sorry for the Hylian, one ill turn led to another.

"_Since they departed Ordon they've been chased like thieves... Poor girl..." _

A tear threatened to fall from Zelda's cheek, _"The fall of the Sky City, these cryptic passages of our ancestors and now Link has been banished to the Twilight..."_

Before falling into despair, Zelda steeled her resolve as she remembered Link's words, _**"Be strong..."**_

"_No more..."_ she thought to herself as a moment of silence passed between her and Ilia. _"No more of this..."_ and she turnedtowards Ilia with a firm, yet determined look.

"Lady Ilia, has Ralis learned of any of the dealings going on in the Western Plains?"

She frowned at that, "As soon as you're dressed and ready, he wished to discuss those matters with you in the throne room." Ilia turned and headed towards the door, "I'll leave you be so you can tidy up..."

With a small smile she opened the door and turned to leave.

"Wait, Ilia!" called Zelda and she stopped just outside of the room.

"Yes?"

Zelda paused, "Thank you..."

Ilia smiled, "Of course... Now get ready, there is much that has passed since you were in the waking world."

Zelda nodded with her own smile and Ilia shut the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I see... so that's what's been happening..." sighed Ralis as he descended from his thrown.

"Sadly, yes," answered Ilia, "I didn't dare pry into anything she told me and judging from her new attire, I'd say even more has happened then what we have guessed..."

Ralis snorted, "No doubt, with an evil force gathering strength to the South and no word from the West, I'd say we're a tad in the dark here."

"More so then you could ever realize Prince," said Zelda as she approached them from a side door way.

"Ah, Zelda, good to see you up and about," smiled Ralis, turning to her and bowing. "I was worried about your condition the last I saw you. Glad to see you're alright."

Zelda smiled and nodded, "Thank you and it's good to be up and rested."

A moment of silence passed between them all before Ralis spoke up.

"I take it you wish to know what's going on, at least here, am I right?"

To the prince's surprise, she shook her head no, "Sad as it is, Ralis, I think I already know. What's important now however, is what lies in the West. I must reach Kakariko Village and I want to know what lies in front of me..."

The prince frowned, "I do not foresee your entrance into the plains to be welcomed Zelda... It is now, simply put... a massive camp for the Bulblin Army. I've never seen so many of them before and my scouts reported that they were preparing to move... That is, the last of my scouts who returned."

"It is perilous, Zelda, why would you want to go to such a place now?" asked Ilia.

The princess bowed her head, "You know of the Light Spirits do you not?"

Ralis nodded, "I do, is there hope that lies with these Spirits?"

Zelda looked up, "When Link was still with me, I believed there was and even though he is gone, I still do... I must reach the village..."

Ralis paused for a moment before answering, "Is that really what you desire?"

Zelda nodded and Ralis turned and began to pace back and forth several times.

"There is one chance," he said, stopping and looking Zelda directly in the eyes. "There numbers are numerous but not so much as to fill the Western Plains like a lake, although they're close to it... Under cover of darkness, you may slip past them, along the borders of their camp."

Zelda smiled and bowed, "Thank you for this information Prince Ralis. I will use it well."

Ralis smiled slightly, "It is my honor, Princess Zelda. I'll have my Royal Guards escort you to the perimeters of my kingdom, to the Bridge of Eldin. I can not send them any further."

Zelda bowed again, "Thank you Prince, as much as I wish to repay your hospitality, I'm afraid time is short."

Ilia nodded in agreement, "We have had no communications with Castle Town, Zelda and there has been no word from the Gorons in roughly two and a half weeks."

"Ilia is right," said Ralis as he sat on the stone stairs leading to the throne. "As much as I hate to delay you Zelda, I must ask if there is any information you can give me... Your council would be appreciated..."

Zelda smiled softly as she glanced towards the outside, "It is still light out and I will not risk travel until the sun has dimmed." She turned back towards Ralis, "What is it you wish to know? I will answer as much as I can."

Ralis nodded and looked to Ilia, who also nodded.

"Zelda," she began, "We felt a mighty tremor the day I found you, could you tell us what that was?"

Zelda frowned, "That, as much as it pains me to say, was the fall of the Sky City."

"What!?" gasped Ilia and Ralis at once.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Ralis. "The residents of Sky City have overlooked our lands for centuries, and they have been rumored to be the beings who relay messages from the Goddesses!"

Zelda frowned, "I wish I could say otherwise Ralis, but the Ooccoo are dead."

Ilia gasped silently, "To think such a regarded creature would be brought down so fast..."

Zelda's eyes looked towards Ilia for a moment before returning to Ralis, confusion evident on her face.

"Ralis, how do you and Ilia know so much about the Ooccoo? From the stories Link told me, I had assumed that it was a forgotten species."

Ralis stood up, "To the rest of the common world, yes they have been forgotten, but to those of us who wield influence in the Zora Realm... We know many things... I had my suspicions about the knowledge of outsides, but your surprise Zelda, confirms my beliefs."

Zelda eyed him with uncertainty, "Go on..."

"From every species... Humans, Hylians, Zoras and Gorons... And all those too numerous to name... We have all carried on our own legends and our own history of the past. Although uniform and similar, there is not one time line that agrees with the other."

"What do you mean?"

Ilia stepped forward, "Have you ever heard of the 'Eye of Agahnim'?"

Zelda shook her head no and Ralis reached into his robes. As he took out the piece of cloth, Ilia continued.

"I suspect no one knows of the name, as a matter of fact, I'm almost certain. I've scoured the records of our people and I have found no references to this item. Before we lost communication with the Gorons, we asked the Elders if they had ever come across the name in their ancient scrolls..."

Zelda frowned, "And they didn't?"

"Correct," said Ralis, as he held open the parchment. "This is the Eye of Agahnim and we have reason to believe its connected to the current events, as well as those that have happened in the past."

Zelda stepped forward and analyzed the blackened cloth. As she traced the stitching with her eyes, she could feel a dark power radiating off the cloth.

"This is an evil thing..." she mumbled.

Ralis rolled it back up and put it back in his robes, "I know. I have no idea what this symbol has to do with the here and now, but I know in the past it was the symbol of the dark tribes. The ones who would wage war against the common good of our world."

Zelda frowned as she listened to his words, _"It sounds like he nearly knows about the Wars, and the cycle we've been stuck in..."_

"Regardless of the meaning, it can't be good," said Ilia. "We've found this symbol among the bulblin packs, scouting into out territory. We think they've united under a common front, which would explain all the activity in the West."

Zelda nodded and turned to look outside once more. It hadn't been very long since she last looked, but the sun was already beginning to set.

"I wish I could tell you more," she said as she pulled her gaze back to the prince and his princess. "But I have uncovered things that no one is ready to hear. All I can say Ralis, is that you are correct in your assumptions..."

"I see..." he said, disappointment in his voice.

Zelda bowed, "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but now is not the time."

Ralis smiled and returned the courtesy, "I understand Princess. You are the keeper of these lands. I am happy enough to know that we were on the right track..."

Zelda smiled sadly as Ralis returned to his throne and motioned to his guards.

"I wish you well Zelda. I am sorry I can't accompany you."

Zelda waved it off, "Nonsense, a leader is needed for these people. I wish you well, Prince of the Zoras."

Ralis bowed with a smile and started talked to his guards while Ilia escorted Zelda outside to the waterfall.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Midna's eyes were calm and collected as she watched the skies of the Twilight Realm shift and swirl in beautiful orange and black colors.

"It must be Twilight in Hyrule..." she mumbled as a small smile came to her face.

Her world was cut off from the realm of Hyrule, but at least, she mused, that one could see the beauty of the other through tinted glass.

Her smile hardened into a firm line as she turned away from the balcony and headed into her room. She stopped and leaned against one of the four posts of her bed and watched the occupant with interest.

"How... and why did you come here, Link?" she asked, knowing full well she wouldn't get a response. She picked herself back off the post and walked around to sit on the side of the bed.

The Master Sword had been removed and was glowing faintly next to Link's body. She brushed a few strands of hair out of his closed eyes and smiled.

"So long as your sword remains uncovered, your body can physically exist here... But now that I think of it, why did you change in the first place?"

She started to scan his features more carefully, looking for something that would give the answer away. She shook her head in frustration, not finding anything and then turned to look at his left hand.

Her eyes widened as she noted that the image of the Triforce was no longer visible. All that remained was a blackened scar that zig-zagged in odd directions, outlining what was the Triforce at one time.

"Brother..." she said quietly, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder out of instinct, as if comforting a friend. Midna sighed and got back up and headed to the door.

She was just about to leave the room when Link suddenly sat up, eyes wide with fear.

"Zelda!" he cried, panting and looking wildly around.

"Calm down Link, it's me! Midna!" the Twili Princess soothed as she rushed over to Link's shaking form.

His breathing was ragged and his face pale.

"What happened Link?" asked Midna as she sat back down on the bed.

Link's breathing slowed and color returned to his features as his mind registered where he was.

"Link?"

An uncomfortable silence passed between them as he slowly took his gaze and focused it on Midna.

"One word..." he mumbled, his voice tired and strained, "Ganon..."

Midna nearly fell back from surprise.

"But... you killed him!?"

Link shook his head, "I thought so too... Apparently not..."

Midna lowered her head in thought, quickly putting two and two together, while Link stared blankly forward.

"Let me guess..." she said finally, "you were banished here by some sort of stone?"

Link snapped his head to look at her, "How did you...?"

Midna smiled, "I'm a princess, aren't I? I'm suppose to know everything about my kingdom."

She gave him one of her devilish grins and he couldn't help but smile back, "You haven't changed a bit have you?" he chuckled.

"Nope, not at all," she happily replied. "But... I can see you have..."

Link's smile weakened, but it remained none the less. He pulled back the covers and swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

"You okay?"

He nodded, "I think so... I'm sure you understand the severity of this whole mess..."

Midna snorted, "You said 'Ganon,' what's there not to understand?"

Link's face hardened, "You have... no idea..."

In turn, Midna's own smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a scowl.

"Midna... I'm sorry to be acting like this... It's really great to see you again but,"

She held up her hand before he could continue, "I already know Link, there's no need to apologize. After you were brought here, I've spent every free moment researching ways to get you back into Hyrule..."

Link smiled, "Thank you..."

Midna chuckled as she started walking towards the door, "Bring the sword and come; there is much we need to discuss."

**XX**

Link marveled at the sheer commotion he found the moment he left Midna's chambers. Twili guards were patrolling the castle in shifts, dozens of other Twili scampered left and right, some squeaking with annoyance while others merely glided past silently.

"Link," began Midna, "can you tell me what happened before you were sent here?"

He nodded, "Ganon found Zelda and I while we were on the run looking for the Lost Library of Hylia... You don't know this, but Hyrule Castle has fallen to his darkness... We were at the mansion ruins in Snowspire and we had sort of found what we were looking for... That's were Ganon found us and we had no where to run..."

Link glanced towards his friend and wasn't surprised to see her eyes burning with a black flame.

"What of Zelda?" she asked, her voice laced with concern and venom.

Link grimaced, "Ganon possessed part of her again, so that in all truth, it was she who sent me to this realm, using one of the stones you mentioned not too long ago..."

A sudden rush of wind whirled around Midna and pulsed away from her in a violent nature. Her eyes had gone stone cold and Link thought twice about approaching her.

"Damn him... I suppose there's nothing we can do about it for now..." Her tone settled back down as they neared a large black wooden door. "Come inside Link, there is something I wish to show you..."

Midna opened the doors and Link found himself standing in a large gathering hall, with rows of benches on either side of him and a long aisle that lead all the way up to an alter in front of the room.

"What is this place?" he asked as he marveled at the stone work that lined the room.

"This was once a gathering hall used by my predecessors to call forth meetings of all the Twili... There was a time when there was no separation in stature, no titles to be used... Only a King and his Queen and their subjects, nothing more or less... But now..." she said while pointing to chests and tables that lined parts of the room. "You can see that this place has fallen into ruin and is now nothing more then a store room... Something I hope to rectify one day..."

They came to a stop near the front of the room, close to the alter.

"Link... You can put away the Master Sword now. This room is lit by the light of the Sols, so you're physical form will remain..."

He nodded and placed the sword back on his back.

"There isn't much time. Obviously if Ganon sent you here then he is closer to whatever it is he is trying to achieve... We must be brief..."

Link seemed curious, but nodded in understand, "What do you need to know?"

Midna paused, looking uncertain, "Your hand..."

Link growled, "Ganon's doing... Although he got whatever he wanted, it seemed to have an adverse affect on him... His one arm turned into what we might call, 'normal.'"

Midna's eyes quirked, "Is that so? Perhaps he bit off a little more then he could chew... Good riddance..."

Link nodded, "I agree... What is it that you have in mind for me?"

The Twilight Princess turned away from Link, frustration and uncertainty present in her form. She lifted her hand and pointed it towards the closed door. It glowed for a few short seconds before a resounding 'click' echoed throughout the hall.

"I locked the door," she mumbled. "What I'm about to show is not known to anyone else but me..."

She turned towards the alter and again her form began to glow.

The alter responded by glowing in a similar dark color. The room dimmed and it grew cold, so much so that a shiver ran through Link, head to toe. It didn't take long for him to see what it was she was doing.

"But... I thought that was...!"

"Destroyed?" asked Midna, the glow around her easing. "No... It survived somehow and one day I found it, as if it had been placed before my feet on purpose..."

Hovering just above the alter were the pieces that made the Crown of Twilight.

"Just recently," Midna began, "a bit of our past was unearthed in the depths of this castle... It would seem that us Twili have existed long before the Imprisoning War that we all thought to be the beginning of our lineage... With just that fact alone, it destroys all of our previous beliefs..."

Link was calm, but on the inside, his mind was racing. "Did you tell them yet?"

Midna turned back to look at him, "No, I do not want them to go swarming through what little texts we have of our past looking for answers... I don't know when the belief began, perhaps it is better called a lie, but the Twili have been in existence for a very long time..."

Link's eyes widened slightly, before looking directly into Midna's own gaze.

"You came up with the question too didn't you?" she asked. "It took me awhile because of who I am, so I'm not surprised you thought of it so quickly... A kink in history, isn't it?"

Link's mouth opened and closed as he realized what Midna was implying, "If your people have lived here even before the Imprisoning War... Then... How did they come to be here in the first place... and why does everyone think otherwise?"

Midna nodded, "Bingo... I have no real answer to that and I doubt we'll ever have one. There are no documents explaining anything earlier then the end of the Second Age. I suppose though, it doesn't really matter... What does matter, is the Imprisoning War..."

Link looked at her oddly, "Why does that matter more then the beginning of the Twili?"

Midna smirked, "Still as clueless as ever."

"Hey!"

They both smiled and laughed before Midna's smile faded and turned into a serious look, "We both know that Ganon was sent here... But I believe something else was sent here as well..."

Link turned his gaze, "The Crown of Twilight..."

Midna stepped closer to Link, "In the same documents that were just found, it was mentioned that a source of power, capable of breaking through the barrier to this world and Hyrule had not yet been found... Meaning, there was no such thing in this world to do so, and at the very least, this confirms that the Crown wasn't here during the Second Age... Despite all this..."

She turned away from him briefly, before turning her eyes back to his and continuing in a very quiet voice, "I fear that the Crown might have the ability to punch through the barrier... But the only way to find out is..."

"To use it..." Link said, his voice just as soft.

Midna's shoulders slumped as she lowered her gaze away from him. Link knew enough of her to understand that she was very afraid of the thing in front of her and with good reason.

"Midna... I can not ask you to go through that again... We will find another way."

She looked back up to him with a soft smile, but he was stunned to see tears slipping down her face.

"It is not I that would have to use it Link... But you..."

He stiffened at her words, "What?"

"There is one more thing... I must tell you," she said softly. "There is a legend amongst my people... A legend about the Hero of Time..."

Link's eyes widened, suddenly recalling Ordona's words, _"...one of two roles you may yet fill. There exists another legend of he who wields the power of the Master Sword..."_

"It is said that the Hero is cunning and ruthless beyond measure... Born from a desire to protect, twisted by a force of unknown corruption, his will became one of dominance over the light... He sought to end the Light's dominion over the Twilight and he would stop at nothing to ensure his victory..."

Link's left arm twitched and he stole a glance at the scarred image of the Triforce.

"What... What did he wield?"

Midna looked away from him, "The Master Sword..."

He took a step back, trying to understand the meaning of it all.

"But there's more... When I found you that day, I knew what you were... I believed you to be the Hero that I needed so desperately and I put your life in danger for my selfish ambitions...

Midna was on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry... I nearly destroyed you in hopes of getting what I wanted and I fear for you becoming the Hero of our legend because of this... this thing..."

Link quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped Midna in a comforting embrace.

"I do not blame you for your wishes nor do I hold anything against you. I'll just have to take this risk... Zelda... and Hyrule needs me, I have to try everything to get back..."

Midna sobbed as she pulled him close and let go of a burden she had been carrying since she met him.

"Don't... don't you dare tell anyone you saw me cry," she sniffed while hitting him playfully. "Or else, I'll make sure you regret it."

Link let go of her and laughed, "Now that's the Midna I know."

Between the two of them, a brief moment of laughter and smiles was all it took to lighten their spirits and steel Link's resolve.

"Well... Only one thing left to do..."

Midna's smile once again softened and she nodded in understand.

"Do you recall what the Spirits told us as we traveled, Midna? Do you remember their warning?"

Her smile all but vanished, "A light dweller must never wear the Crown..."

His voice lost all sense of playfulness and cheer as he approached the alter. He was but a few steps away before he turned back to look at her one last time.

"Needless to say I doubt they will be pleased... I'm sure they warned us for a reason..."

"I know... I will aid you to whatever end..."

Link smiled and nodded before turning around and taking the few short steps necessary to put him in front of the crown.

He eyed the artifact with a sense of urgency and at the same time, caution. He remembered the power of the item before him and what it had done to Midna and she was even aligned to its dark nature. _"If that's what it did to Midna... What will it do to me..?"_

Link shivered at the thought, "Midna..." he called back without looking to her.

"Yes?" she answered, her voice steady.

Link sighed, the quality of her voice told him she would be capable of what he wanted to ask of her.

"If this backfires and something happens beyond my control... If... If it comes to that... You must kill me... I will not risk becoming a loose cannon and destroy the world of Light... or this world for that matter..."

Despite Midna's best efforts a small gasp and a whimper came from her lips and she was about to protest when Link raised his hand and touched a piece of the crown.

Instantly the four pieces were floating around him, each time getting closer and closer to his body.

He turned around to look at Midna and just before the crown reformed and blocked his face from view, he smiled one last time.

**XX**

Midna could feel her heart beating violently against her chest. The crown was now complete, covering Link's entire face and neck. She waited for what seemed like ages, hoping that whatever would happen wouldn't be bad.

The entire room began to dim and the lighted orbs started to flicker out, one by one.

Midna glanced left and right, _"Not good... The Sols were said to be impossible to extinguish..."_

It had been at least a minute by now and still nothing had changed, other then the feeling of dread and the dimming of light.

"Something isn't right..." she mumbled ever so softly.

As if hearing her, Link's body suddenly contorted and his hands reached up to the object covering him. He seemed to be fighting with something, until he bent his fingers and started clawing at the mask.

"Midna..." he choked out, his voice pained. "Midna... Midna...!"

With every passing second his body shook more and his voice grew louder. By now the room was dark, save for an eerie light that now surrounded Link.

Seeing enough and knowing this wasn't going to help, Midna approached Link, her hand outstretched and calling on her powers in an attempt to get the crown off.

"This isn't going to work Link, we must get...!"

She stared in horror as a shaking hand rose to combat her own. A force, stronger then she had ever felt began pushing back against her efforts.

"Not good!" she yelled and with all her effort pushed even harder to get the crown off. Her own hands started shaking as the power against her continued to grow.

"I must... get it... off..." she chanted as the crown slowly started to lift off of Link's head.

She started to smirk but it was cut short as Link shrieked and the same invisible power flung itself against her and pushed her back, breaking her concentration.

Link was thrashing against himself as he desperately struggled to get the crown off his head. Cries of agony came from behind the ancient artifact as he stumbled down from the raised alter and meandered aimlessly through the room.

"Link!" Midna cried out, her body full pressed against the wall now. "Link you must fight it! I know you can hear me! Fight it Link! Fight it!"

_Mindscape_

_Link stood in the middle of an empty space. Blackness surrounded his very being and no hint of light could offer him direction. He had wandered for a brief time, until a cloaked figure appeared against the darkness. _

"_Who are you?" he called out, eyeing the being with caution. _

"_**Me?"**__ said the creature, his voice cold and dead. __**"You already know who I am..."**_

_Link sported a frown as he took a step closer, "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking." _

_The two stood in silence as the arrival's cloak brushed against his body by a seemingly invisible wind. The hood titled to the side, indicating the creature was eying Link for some reason or another. _

"_**You are a worthy adversary... But with the Triforce's might no longer in your capable hands, your fragile body is mine for the taking..."**_

"_What are you talking about?" Link asked, dumfounded. _

_The creature laughed, __**"With the Triforce's pure strength always coursing through your veins, the power kept me at bay... For centuries I lay sleeping, even though my talents were being used subconsciously to keep you alive..."**_

"_What?" _

"_**You are a fool, Hero... The Goddesses were fools, thinking they could keep me confined by forever bestowing you with the Power of Courage..."**_

_Link was losing his patience, "Who are you!?"_

_The creature laughed eerily while it took a hold of its cloak. In one swift motion, the clothing was discarded and Link, with wide eyes, took a step back. _

"_Impossible..."_

"_**Nothing is impossible when the Goddesses are involved..."**_

"_You can't be..."_

"_**I am you... Link..."**_

_The creature was an exact duplicate of Link's body. His clothes were torn and dark grey while his skin was completely black. The only discerning feature between them both, besides color, was the red piercing eyes that were now directed at the real Link. _

"_H-How...?"_

_The creature chuckled, __**"I have always existed... I am but a shunned and restricted part of your being... Without me, you would have died several times over... Without me, you wouldn't know the meaning of survival..."**_

_Link growled, "Are you saying my skills are not my own?"_

_His dark self nodded, __**"We are one in the same... You remember what was said, '**_**there is a tainted part of every Hylian and human heart**_**...' That is what I am... I am your tainted self..."**_

_Link inwardly groaned at the thought, "How come I've never felt you before?"_

"_**Hahaha... You fail to understand Link... We are one and the same... **_

_The creature raised his hand and pointed it at Link. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt his strength leave him on the spot. Link tried to move, but found himself frozen to where he stood. _

"_**Do you recall Ganondorf possessing the Princess? This is very much the same..."**_

_Link's face contorted into anger as he struggled against his invisible bonds. His dark self, chuckling, started to walk towards him._

"_**Although it will take time to achieve total control... I will be forever haunting your thoughts and desires until I win in the end... You will not escape my influence..."**_

"_I... will never... let you take control..."_

_The creature laughed, __**"You can defeat any foe... Bring down any enemy... But... Can you win a struggle against yourself? "**_

_In a motion too quick for Link to follow, the creature grabbed Link by the neck, and squeezed._

_Link struggled, but to no avail as the figure in front of him began to loose focus. _

"_**Soon... All will fear and know our name... Dark Link..."**_

**XX**

Midna continued to struggle against the powers pushing her against the wall. Link's figure had become silent and now stood still in the center of the room.

"Link!" she called, her eyes tinted with tears.

Once he had stopped screaming and yelling, the crown began to disappear. She had watched as his body absorbed the artifact and prayed that the physical changes that took form before her were the only things that had truly changed.

His skin had darkened, and the color of the green tunic faded, looking more like a rotting fabric then a healthy color. His dirty blond hair lengthened and along the edges, splashes of pure black had appeared.

It was the worst transformation Midna had ever seen. His body was practically decaying while he was still breathing.

She was about to give up when he stirred and started to stand upright.

"Link! Are you alright?" she asked with hope.

He stood to his full height, panting as if a great battle had ended. As his vision was brought back into focus, he stared at Midna in confusion before feeling something crawl into the back of his mind.

"_**Look at her..."**_ the dark voice whispered. _**"Look at her sprawled against the wall... Completely defenseless... She is just begging to be taken..."**_

Link's breath hitched as his eyes grew dark and a look of longing passed over his face.

"_**She is a Princess... Take her and become King... Make her yours..."**_

By now Link's eyes had started to change and his entire form became darker.

"Link..." Midna mumbled, her fear getting the best of her. "Please... You must fight it... Don't let it take control..."

Link looked at her curiously before a twisted smile stretched across his face as he started walking slowly towards her.

"Link..." choked Midna, "please... fight it..."

She knew the look that he was giving her. It was the same, lust filled possessive look Zant had given her just before he banished her from the Twilight. Despite all her knowledge and powers, there was nothing she could do to fight this. Midna knew Link couldn't be blamed, whatever had happened to him after putting on the crown had done exactly what she had feared: changed him for the worse.

"Link..." she started to sob, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please Link, you must fight... For all our sakes... You... you want to save Zelda, don't you?"

He was almost an arms reach away from her before the name stopped him in his tracks.

"Midna..." he said softly and he jumped half hazardly back, away from her.

She watched in horror as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Get out..." he growled, and his body began to lighten.

"Get... out..."

Midna watched in horror as a black mist swirled around Link's body, his moaning and groaning getting louder until he was nearly screaming.

"I... said... GET OUT!" he bellowed and the mist vanished and the lights instantly flickered back on.

The strong force that held Midna's back to the wall diminished and she shook her head to rid herself of the feeling.

"Midna..." Link called, his voice weak.

He took one fragile step forward before falling to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Wow, it's been far too long... "You know you've been away for too long when... 1) You have double the alerts and favs from the last time you checked. 2) You have to read the story... twice... in order to remember what you wanted to write. 3) The entire website was upgraded and you have no clue on what all the new stuff is and what its about.."_

_Yeah, that's about how I feel at the moment. I won't bother wasting space for the reasons, I'll just say I've been busy. Summer is fast approaching however, and although I've said it before, I hope that THIS time, I'll be able to update a tad more frequently then I have been._

_A big thanks to everyone who has become interested in this story and to those who have been since the beginning. Again, I apologize. Hopefully this insanely long (and hopefully decent) update is a start for recompense. _

_Note from 2 chapters ago (if you remember what happened): Ganon did seem a bit too evil I suppose. I kinda let his personality run away it seems. Oh well, what's done is done and I'll do my best to rectify it. _

_So it be said, that's all I have for now. Until next time folks, I hope you enjoy. _

_R&R if you would please. _

_Cr_


	14. Unleashed

_As a side note, you may want to read the last chapter, just to get a refresher (or if you're like me, the last few chapters *cough* entire story *cough cough*) See the AN at the bottom for a little more detail. Until then, hope this little bit starts to make up for the absence. Oh, right and P.S. in case you didn't know: I don't own Zelda.  
_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Unleashed**

"Put your backs into it, you maggots!" yelled a bulblin squad leader as a few hundred creatures pushed and shoved large stones towards the Eldin Bridge.

"Hurry it up you lot!" he called. "King Bulblin ordered we seal off the bridge before nightfall! Move it!"

Many of the workers grumbled, but none challenged their leader and continued the work. Several hundred feet away from the workers group began the main camp of the bulblins. Hundreds upon hundreds of makeshift tents littered the plains and many more bulblins worked endlessly preparing for war.

As one would move closer towards the center of the encampment, the ground became darker, coated in the blood of the tribe. For the past week, the dark creatures had started weeding out the weakest among them by fighting daily. The stronger would survive and the dead were used for fuel in the hearths and for light. The whole region reeked of death, but the creatures paid no heed, for they were commanded to do so by their King.

The King's tent was stationed at the center of the sea of black and amongst his brethren he stood out like an island surrounded by water. The bulblins guarded their king with a ferocity that few dared to challenge and because of this, despite his looks, King Bulblin was an old creature.

He sat on a charred wooden throne, barely capable of supporting his weight. He kept his eyes focused to the ground and although his kin never noticed, he always wore a pained expression.

One of his supporting commanders came into his tent and saluted the King, "Sir! We're nearly prepared to begin our attack. We will be ready by morning."

King Bulblin didn't move an inch or make a sound. His eyes just continued to stare at the ground.

His support moved cautiously forward, "Sir?"

"Good," he said quietly, but loud enough to make the commander jump back. "Tell everyone to prepare to leave. We move at dawn."

"Yes sir!" he shouted and as he left, the King could hear the bulblin shout orders as those around him began to cheer and holler in excitement.

King Bulblin sighed, "Another war... How many more must I suffer before this curse is removed of me?"

His eyes wandered to the opening in his tent, and he noticed it was dark out now. After contemplating if there was a point to walking outside, he finally stood up with a groan and walked towards the entrance.

As he did, he looked left and right, admiring the numerous artifacts and trinkets that littered his tent. There were coins, rupees, scorched black from fire and time, and there was even an old wooden desk, black as the night sky. Some odd pieces of bent metal lay here and there, and some picture frames, ragged and old.

Perhaps the most startling thing that the King kept in his possession was an old sword that he would, from time to time, take out of its dirty sheath and admire the still silver blade. It was the only thing in the entire camp that no one else had ever touched, the one thing that was still his.

The other bulblins didn't understand why their King kept such things, but they would never ask. If he so wanted, then he so had.

His eyes darted to the sword as he stood in place. His face contorted and twisted and if anyone could have seen, they would have been blown away by his expression.

A content, fragile smile, graced his old features as his gaze held the sword. His shoulders lifted, and his eyes seemed to brighten. With an aura of pride and reverence, he grasped the handle and removed the blade from its bindings, holding it high above him.

In that instant, within the King's eye, days long passed appeared when he stood amongst men as their leader and hero. Cheers from the crowds around him echoed across grass and soil and stone. A bright light shined above his head, a golden glow offering warmth and comfort while the wind blew ever so gently, warming the body from the heat of the day.

"Better days," he whispered to himself. "Better days for all of us..."

Lowering the blade, he tore his gaze away from the artifact, almost in mourning. His eyes darkened once more and the peace left him as he regained his harsh looks. After placing the hallowed artifact back in its wrappings, he left his tent.

The night was still young for the moon had yet to reach the heavens as he surveyed his army. Thousands of campfires could be seen from his added height and he couldn't help but wonder how many there really were.

"_My entire tribe is here..."_ he thought to himself. _"Should we all die, there will be no more __Bulblins to walk this world... No more bokoblins... No more of us cursed men..."_

The world seemed to quiet as he looked around,

"Good..."

As he turned to go back into his tent a brilliant light appeared in the direction of Kakariko. All the creatures that inhabited the camp turned suddenly to see the light flash before going out all together.

"Orders sir?" asked a guard, his voice scratchy and low.

King Bulblin looked weary, "Scout out and find the source."

"Yes sir."

No sooner had the conversation ended, a great wailing was heard across the plains. Shrieks and cries of pain filled the night air as flashes of light appeared in the sea of black creatures. The ground shook from time to time from tremors that were coming from the edges of the camp.

"Intruder!" came the call and everyone stood to face the threat.

More cries of pain were heard before the tremors became worse and blasts of what appeared to be magic came closer and close to the center of the camp.

"Impossible!" shouted one creature.

"Kill him!" called another.

The King strained his eyes in the night to see the fool who had entered the area. In the far distance, he could see the circle of creatures surround the intruder and he found himself moving quickly towards the circle.

It would have taken over half an hour, had the King needed to push his way to the intruder, but the creatures that followed him made a wide path and he arrived within moments. As he neared, he noticed that the figure who stood alone in the center of the ring had not moved or even made any attempt to flee. As he held up his bulky arms to silence the crowds, he walked into the circle. Many of the bulblins had torches and they all held them as high as possible to illuminate the figure.

As the King's eyes adjusted to the light shining all around him, he called out, "Who has come to challenge me?"

The figure stood rigid and said nothing.

King Bulblin regarded the being with curiosity as he stepped forward.

The man was half his height, and carried what looked to be a sword on this back.

"I know you..." said the King as he took several more steps before stopping and scrutinizing him further.

"_Why... is that? No... the outfit is the same but the colors are different..."_

"Who are you and why do you...?"

The large bulblin stopped in mid-sentence as realization dawned.

"No..."

The man before him stared right back, piercing red eyes and an expressionless face.

"No..." he said calmly yet surprised, "you can't be... You shouldn't be..."

The man mechanically reached for his sword, **"Do you know me?" **he asked, the voice cold and dark.

Shivers ran down King Bulblin's spine as he took several steps back. A fear crossed the King's mind, one that he had not known for ages. The bulblins around him began to mummer and back away for they had never seen their leader show fear.

"You... What has happened to you?" the King mumbled, choking on his own words.

"**I have been freed..."** replied the man, his sword being drawn slowly from his sheath.

King Bulblin stood still and let his shoulders slump, "Were you... cursed?"

The bulblins looked on in a mix of anger and fear. They did not understand their King's words, nor his actions.

"My ax..." he called out, weakly at first. No one moved, too confused to understand.

"Bring me my ax!" he called again, this time with conviction.

The creatures around them cheered, shocked out of their stupor and within moments the King had his weapon and stood to face his opponent.

"I do not understand what you are or what you've become... But for your sake, I will fight and kill you... I will save you from this torment..." the King said as he readied his weapon.

The man who stood before King Bulblin showed no emotion, and if he did, the King didn't see it.

"**Foolish... You are a lesser being, created by a lesser power..."**

The King scoffed, "Power is but one aspect of a warrior's strength. We may be creatures, crafted by darkness, but you are a man, turned by Evil... I shall free you!"

With words discarded, the Bulblin King charged forward with a speed that many of his followers never knew he had. The King rushed before stopping short of his intended target, allowing his blade to continue on with momentum as he swung horizontally in hopes of cutting the man in two.

Faster then the King could see, the man brought up his sword and parried the blow like a feather beating on a rock. The force in which the ax hit the sword sent a shock wave through the bulblin ranks and many stood in awe of the sheer power.

Faster still was the man's reaction as he nimbly stepped inside the King's guard and easily slashed at him, leaving a deep gash in the King's side as he stumbled backward. The bulblins surrounding them gasped in horror as their King was nearly dispatched within seconds of the start of battle. As the bulblin regained his bearings, he eyed the dark sword the man carried, its Hylian motifs barely visible against the black color it now sported.

"To think..." groaned the King, "that sword would actually serve you, in your current state..."

"**He and I are one in the same..."**

The man slashed again, nearly taking the bulblin's arm right off. The King cried in agony, dropping his weapon as his arm hung by mere sinew.

The man looked on passively as he took his sword and ran it straight through the King.

The bulblins around them grew deathly silent.

"I'm.. sorry my friend," said the King, coughing up blood as he fell to his knees. "Seems like my... my time has come..."

The stranger withdrew his sword, electing a small yelp of pain from the King.

"May you... find the strength to resist your... darkness... If anyone can... It's you..." said the bulblin with a smile, before his eyes widened in fear as a shimmer appeared out of the corner of his vision.

Another gasp of horror ran through the crowds as King Bulblin fell limp to the ground, his head cleanly shaved off, lying several feet from the body. The remaining bulblins were stunned speechless as the man before them, turned his gaze to them. Such an act was more then just villainous or cruelty. To dispatch a bulblin warrior, the King no less, in such a way was beyond words of their language.

In a cry of rage, legions of bulblins descended upon the man, hell bent on killing the one who murdered their King in such cold blood.

Time slowed as the man took a step forward, bringing his blade up into a ready position. Just as the bulblins were about to strike, a dark light enveloped his sword and he swung at them, eyes blazing red against the blackness of the night.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was dark now, near the borders of the Western Plains and the Zora kingdom and Zelda was, for once, grateful of the darkness. Since she had parted from Ilia and Ralis' company, she had been moving with all haste towards the bridge of Eldin.

"_So odd..."_ she thought to herself, _"not a creature in sight... Surely this can't be good..."_

As she neared the last bend, before the bridge came in sight, a fiery red glow came from around the rock, signaling a presence was nearby. Zelda slowed her pace, and once she was within close distance of the corner, she flattened herself against the stone, staying within the shadows and creeping ever close to the light. Once she was at the edge, she steadied her breathing and listened as Link had taught her.

"_No sounds of movement... Only the fire..."_

Deciding that her enemy was unprepared, she slowly withdrew her sword and took a deep calming breath before bursting out from her hiding place.

With speed and stealth she ran towards the fire and the tents that surrounded it. She readied her blade, hoping to take them out before they could sound for help. Just as she was upon the camp, her pace slowed, and she lowered her blade before coming to a complete stop just before the fire.

"Where... is everyone...?" she asked herself quietly while looking around. Several tents, stood erected before the bridge, with a fire burning brightly in the center. A slight breeze, lapped at the entrances to the tents, and upon inspection, Zelda found much to her surprise there was indeed no one around.

"A trap?" she murmured and raised her sword once more.

Quietly, but quickly, she crossed the bridge, looking for signs that a snare awaited her or the enemy lie in ambush. With each step she took, her confusion only grew as the supposedly heavily guarded entrance to the camp was completely barren.

Zelda neared the other side of the bridge and as she drew closer, a stone barricade came into view and she slowed, coming to a stop.

"_This was constructed with haste... and its not entirely finished..."_ she thought, eying the large boulders and how their alignments were mismatched. _"Something is wrong here..." _she worried, _"these are not mistakes that the Bulblins would make..."_

The gaps in the stones were large, big enough to where Zelda could easily squeeze through, and thats exactly what she did. As she moved through the rocky barrier, the other side came into view and as she stepped out into the plains and the Bulblin camp, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Hundreds of fires lit the night across the plains, giving off an unsettling red glow. With each fire, there was at least three tents to go with it and from what she could tell, the soils of the plains had been blackened by the blood of thousands.

Before her eyes, lay the bodies of countless bulblin warriors. She lifted her hand to cover her face, shielding her from the smell of death and blood.

"By the Goddesses... What happened here...?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

There was an unsettling silence in the room as Midna awoke. Moaning from exhaustion, she hoisted herself up with the help of nearby furniture. An old, evil musk filled the room, like a low lying cloud, and through her tear stained eyes, she could almost see it in a physical form. The Sols' light brightened from their once dim state even though her ears were still ringing from the shock wave that had sent her flying back from the alter.

As she straightened herself, she looked hard at the place where Link once stood and the events that happened some time before came rushing back.

"Link... What have we unleashed...?"

_Flashback_

_Midna's heartbeat slowed as she eyed Link's still form. _

"_To think... of all the outcomes, this is what happens..."_

_She moved forward with concern and caution. The things she had seen in his eyes, the uncertainty, the sheer darkness, surprised and shook her to the core. _

"_Always you," she said, while faintly smiling, recalling past adventures. "Can you ever not do things the hard way?"_

_Link stirred and slowly lifted his head up, "Guess not..."_

_Midna moved quickly to his side and knelled down, helping him sit up and regain his strength. _

"_How do you feel?" she asked while looking him over. _

_Although Midna couldn't see, Link's eyes were staring down at the floor as if he were half awake. Overall, his appearance hadn't changed, but he knew something else did. _

"_Different," he replied. "Something is different..."_

_Rather quickly, Link stood back up on his feet and looked around the room. Midna got up as well and backed up in order to appraise him once more. _

"_Well," she said feeling more confident, "you do appear as you always have, so I guess you're alright. You should probably take out the Master Sword to see if it agrees with you now. Who knows what the Crown did to you..."_

_Link, with his back still facing her, reached for the sword, but stopped half way and put his hand back down to his side. _

"_Link?" she asked uncertainly, "are you alright?" Slowly, he turned around and faced Midna. "What's wrong with you? Why the confused look?" _

_He practically stared at her with an eerie confusion, looking at her as if they had met for the first time. _

"_Link, this isn't funny... Why are you... ? !!!" _

_Her concern turned to horror as his face slowly contorted into a twisted, menacing grin. His skin faded and his once blue eyes began to burn a malevolent red. The change appeared almost natural, as if it were his true self. _

"_Who... are you..?" she asked and the man's smile grew while he laughed softly, the voice cold and chilling. _

"_**That is something you do not need to know... But you will soon figure out for yourself... For now, I am Dark Link."**_

_The creature reached to his back, and took the Master Sword from its sheath. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the blade began to resist. _

"_**Sword of Old, you are now mine to command..."**_

_The room grew dim once more, and a sharp wind surrounded him and the sword, and nothing else. A loud screeching began to sound in the hall as light from the sword began to creep up the man's arm. Midna watched in fascination as the dark skin began changing back into Link's own color. Her mind raced at the thought that the sword was once again purifying him, and she couldn't help but smile. _

_Her comfort was short lived however, as the evil thing smirked, and with a twitch of Link's arm, the skin changed back, and fought the sword. The man began to laugh, cold and cruel as the whining grew louder and the funnel of wind turned faster. As the dark energy reached the handle, the Master Sword cried out one last time, silencing the winds and dimming all lights in the room before going silent. _

_The whirling winds had picked up dust and small debris and once everything began to settle, and the light from the orbs slowly returned, Midna saw the end result of the struggle. _

_In triumph, Dark Link held the sword out in front of her, showing that the once radiant steel had blackened, and the violet hilt, turned gray. _

"_**All things in existence harbor Darkness... This sword is no different."**_

_Dark Link hoisted the sword over his shoulder and in a backwards slash, cut what looked like thin air, but instead opened a rift that crackled and simmered. The rift itself seemed unnatural and Dark Link, lifted it like a piece of fabric, opening it and put one leg inside. _

"_**I shall return to finish my work but for now, I must go... Hyrule holds far more importance..."**_

_And with that, he left Midna to watch by herself as he disappeared into the rift and it closed behind him with a bang. _

_End Flashback_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN:

_It's sad really, when you realize that it's been nearly a year since you last updated a story. Sadder still that you've been gone long enough that you have trouble navigating your way through the site's new features. Worse even is that the previous ANs seem to have a recurring theme... Sigh... Such is life I suppose._

_Its been an incredibly long time since I last updated and for those of you who every once and awhile follow this story, I apologize. I would like to say that I plan to publish sooner and more often, but looking at the AN's for the last few chapters, seems I tried to do that before. So this time, I'll just say I __**hope**__ to publish sooner, and I will try to. Another apology must be made since this chapter is far shorter then what I usually post after such a long absence but hopefully, it will be a kick start into getting me back into gear. Its probably painfully obvious that its been awhile since I've written anything, and again, sorry about that. _

_Hopefully, this little bit will wet the appetites of your hungry minds. Critiques are more then welcome, as I'll need them to get myself back into shape. _

_If you can spare a moment, let me know what you think. _

_Cr_


	15. Sins of the Makers

**Note: I don't own Zelda  
**

**XXX**

**Sins of the Makers**

**XXX**

Death.

The plains reeked of the scent, and Zelda did what little she could to help shield herself from the potent odor.

Since coming upon the plains, she had carefully taken note of her surroundings and listened to the world as Link had taught her. Satisfied that she was within relatively safety and awareness of what lie around her, she unsheathed her sword, and stepped cautiously forward.

Through massacred bodies and rotting flesh, she continued her push towards the last Light Spirit.

"I must be nearing the far side of the Western Edge," she mumbled to herself as she stepped around a large pile of carcases. Having traveled the plains for some time now, she relaxed her guard, enough to allow her mind to wander and it was just then that she noticed the way in which the bodies lie.

In some places, there were rings of burnt soil, and the bodies lie scattered about it, like an explosion had sent them flying backwards. In other areas, the remains lie as if they had been trying to flee, trampling over those who had died, only falling to join them and add to the resistance of those fighting for life.

But perhaps the most unsettling were those parts where bodies lie like a blanket on a bed.

"It's as if they were standing, alive and breathing one moment and the next, they just dropped to the ground..."

She trembled at the thought, but none the less continued forward. '_What could have caused such a thing?' _she wondered.

As Zelda walked around the last pile and past a few more tents, she came across a large circle of the dead creatures and she nearly gasped at what she saw in the middle.

A large, headless bulblin lie on the ground, the head several feet away, closer to the edge of the clearing it lie in.

"The King..." she mumbled, half startled. It only took a few seconds before everything clicked, and she quickly moved back into cover.

_'If the King is dead, and all these creatures along with him... that means.... there are likely no more bulblins in existence...'_

She gripped the hilt of her sword, _'And whoever... or whatever did this, is still out there... I must get to Eldin...'_

With a renewed urgency, she cast aside her thoughts and moved faster towards Kakariko.

XXX

Dark clouds were cast over the the old western village as a light rain began to fall. Instead of a warm sunshine that usually graced the mountains, misery and a cold chill settled over the providence.

The Gorons had retreated to their mountain halls, and the village itself was mostly deserted, something that troubled the princess, but was grateful for none the less.

Zelda moved with a purpose, following the shadows as best she could. Eldin's spring was within her reach and just as she got to the pool of water, the rain had slowed. Zelda put away her sword as she looked up to the sky and what her eyes found almost made her gasp aloud.

Black, ominous clouds moved against the wind, spreading out above the village.

_'They look like they're coming from Hyrule Castle...'_ she thought to herself. _'What are they? Such things that defy __Nayru's__ laws?'_

"Those clouds, mark the beginning of the greatest struggle our world has yet to face," said Eldin, whose appearance made Zelda jump in surprise.

The spirit seemed to chuckle a bit, "Do not be afraid princess, you have nothing to fear."

Zelda regarded him, surprised that the last Light Spirit took the form of an old man. The Light radiating from him was dim as if being covered by shadow.

Eldin regarded her with a small smile, "You're wondering why I look this way, are you not?"

She nodded, not completely surprised that he knew.

His smile weakened and he pointed towards the skies, "That is why. Our collective energies, our Light, granted to us by the Three Goddesses... is fading... This world's judgment is near and our strength was never meant to battle such a thing."

Their gazes fell back to one another and the spirit motioned for her to follow to a cave beside the spring, "Come, it is going to start raining... A foul rain, not since the time of the ancients has such a thing happened."

"This has happened before?" asked Zelda, surprised. "What is happening exactly, and how do you know this?"

"I, am Eldin, keeper of the fire and strength of Din... While I am the oldest of the four spirits, I am by no means the wisest... I have, however, been around the longest, and that is how I know."

They both entered and the spirit took Zelda far into the back of the cave, following an old path that had a steady incline.

"What is happening... is a little harder to explain, because first, you must understand the past before you can comprehend the present."

The path came to a stop, with patches of grass and a ledge overlooking a deeper part of the spring. Despite the darkness that now moved to cover the lands, this part of the spring still withheld its Light, and Zelda was grateful.

"Can you help me understand?"

The spirit smiled and a warmth flooded Zelda's senses, "I will do more then just that..."

He stood out on the ledge, his hands outstretched and the spring dimmed, everything going completely black.

"This... is how it began. This is where Hyrule's story beings, in complete, and utter darkness."

Zelda looked all around her, and everything had vanished. A black void, save for herself and the spirit beside her, were all that existed.

"This, is how Hyrule came to be?" she questioned, clearly amazed.

"That is correct. This is the Void. An empty and cold space where everything is nothing. We do not know how long such a place existed as such, but we do know that when the Goddesses first stumbled upon this plane, they were determined to bring light to the emptiness."

He motioned in the far distance of the darkness, and Zelda could easily see three glowing orbs, shining light in every direction. It looked like a veil of pure light, blanketing the world before her eyes, and in seconds, there was life teaming all around her.

"In mere moments," continued Eldin, "they had brought life, and Light to the Void and to ensure Light remained in such a place, they poured their Wisdom, Strength and Courage into a single being which became the source of all things in Hyrule."

"The Triforce..." she whispered, and sure enough the artifact appeared in front of them, towering over an ancient looking Hyrule Castle, just as it did before with Lanayru's tale.

"For years too numerous to count, the world had lived in peace. Many wonderful creatures had been given life, and they in turn spawned more, each a shining example of the Light the Goddesses had bestowed in the Triforce."

Creatures of all shapes and sizes appeared before their eyes, all of them circling the castle in a perfect balance and harmony.

Eldin turned to look at the princess out of the corner of his eyes before focusing back on the images before them.

"But the Goddesses... were foolish..."

Zelda nearly gawked at him, "What? How can you say such a thing?"

The old man laughed, "They would admit it themselves too, but when they created Hyrule they created a force that was not present in the Void before. Balance was already obtained without Light's intervention, but when Light came to be in this world, a new means of balance was needed."

The world in front of them started to dim, as shadows appeared in the corners of the world.

"The goddesses were wise and powerful beyond anything in this realm and yet, they themselves were still young compared to the darkness they carelessly cast aside. Through all their Wisdom and Power, none of the three realized, nor could they comprehend the cunning that the darkness would ensnare upon their newly created world..."

The spirit shifted his hands, and the circle of beings that stood around the Triforce began to diminish.

"It took time, but once the darkness grew dense enough, it found a way to manifest itself in this world, and quickly gave birth to what we know, as the Darkling..."

In one of the corners of the world in front of them closest to Zelda, a black spot, almost as intense as the Void she had experienced before, appeared. It started to grow, and attacked nearby creatures, pulling them into the blackness, and expanding its reach to others.

"Corruption spread quickly throughout the lands and in all their years of existence, the Goddesses had never seen nor felt a presence so Evil, that just by its gaze, could turn mountains to ash and align nations with its it sinister intent."

"Nations...?" she asked him, and the world before her panned out to show a much larger Hyrule then Zelda knew now.

The spirit nodded, "Hyrule is a far smaller world then it once was. Through its continuous conquest, the Darkling has choked away this world's nourishment and slowly, it is falling back into the darkness whence it came, back into the perfect balance the Void once had. That, is what we believe to be the Darkling's true intent... To cast Hyrule back into the Void."

Zelda shook her head in determination, "We must now allow that to happen..."

The spirit regarded her for a moment with a knowing gaze, almost as if it were remembering some thing from a long time ago.

"Indeed we mustn't," he finally replied, "and the Goddesses felt the same way when they launched their first, and only attempt at driving the Darkling back into the world that spawned it..."

The playing field changed once more and this time, showed armies of various races, all marching away from the castle.

"Through dreams and whispers, the Goddesses granted a select few wisdom and powers above what the normal inhabitants could wield. Those chosen by the Goddesses were soon called Hylians, to honor their place in the world by other races. Using their new found abilities, they built many wonders to wage war against the Darkling."

Various tools and magic glowed across the world, showing Zelda some of the things built by the Hylians.

"How long this war lasted, we do not know. What we do know however, is that at some point, the goal of the Darkling was discovered..."

The world refocused back onto the Triforce and Zelda watched in awe and fear as shadowy hands reached for the artifact.

"The Darkling came to realize that if the Triforce were to be conquered, so would this world, and thus it turned all of its acquired strength into obtaining it."

Zelda watched as the armies of the Light were being overrun and it looked as if the darkness had won.

"In Hyrule's darkest hour... When the Darkling stood in the same room as your ancestor, all hope seemed lost, until the Goddesses revealed their last, and greatest defense against the darkness."

To her surprise, Zelda's piece of the Triforce began to glow.

"The Goddesses had chosen two individuals, one charged with the Power of Wisdom, and the other charged with the Power of Strength, and with their combined efforts, they foiled the Darkling's attempt and threw him to the far reaches of this world..."

Zelda seemed confused by the spirit's words, "Strength..? But the Hero of Time wields Courage...?"

The spirit bowed his head, "It was your ancestor that realized the target of the Darkling's blood lust. With the help of her closest and most loved Guardian, and the Wielder of Strength, they began the Schism... Together, the three of them separated the Triforce, and by the Goddesses' will, they hid the pieces in a remote Realm, only reachable by the three..."

Zelda watched as cloaked figures took the Triforce from high above its place at Hyrule Castle and disappeared through various doors.

"With the Triforce split, the Darkling had no way of calling on its immense power and only the there could reunite them when the Darkling was destroyed once and for all... But the Schism was a blow to the world of Light and the Goddesses shifted Hyrule to better suit their intentions, creating the Twilight to help balance the Light, in hopes of weakening the Darkling's hold over their world."

They both watched as Midna's world, came into being, bathed in light at first before mixing with shadow to become the Twilight.

"It would have ended the struggles of Hyrule... Had the Wielder of Strength, not been corrupted..."

Zelda looked at Eldin with dark expression, "What do you mean by... corrupted?"

The spirit turned its gaze to rest fully on Zelda.

"The Triforce, was in part, a piece of all the Goddesses... A part of their being, if you will... Under its own accord it granted your ancestor's Guardian, one of the three who initiated the Schism, the Power of Courage... The Wielder of Strength saw this, and his heart grew jealous, for he sought the care and love that your ancestor showed only to her Guardian..."

Zelda's face fell as she put the pieces together, "Jealously of their bond opened his heart to the Darkling..."

The spirit nodded, "A future that seemed so bright, suddenly grew dark once more. Before your ancestor passed away, before the Ages changed... It is said, that the Wielders of Strength and Courage faced the Darkling once more... Strength betrayed Courage, leading to that wielder's death, but Strength's treachery runs far deeper then that..."

Zelda blinked several times as the world around them came back into being as Eldin's spring.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Eldin shook his head, "No one knows... So terrible was the act, the Goddesses themselves did not repeat it, and it is said, that the last one to learn of this treachery was your ancestor herself, on her deathbed... So shamed were they, that the Goddesses left Hyrule, in seek of forgiveness. They did not leave us to our demise, however, trusting and always watching if their Chosen Ones were ever in need..."

Zelda took a few steps back, and leaned against the cave's edge, "What happened to Strength?"

Eldin's eyes glimmered, despite the darkness of his tale, "You do your ancestor proud, Princess Zelda... Strength was abandoned by the Goddesses, and the Triforce as well, however, the gift that was given could not be taken back, and he kept the Triforce of Power. It is said, that in his loneliness and despair, he became further corrupted by the Darkling and in time, he became the Darkling himself..."

"Ganon..." whispered Zelda.

Eldin nodded, and calmly looked down to the waters of his spring, allowing the princess time to digest everything she had just been told. He was surprised then, to hear her shifting so soon, her eyes glowing with a look of determination.

"Thank you, Eldin" she said, while bowing, "I think I'm beginning to understand this world a little better now, thanks to you and your kin... Is there anything you can tell me about what is happening now? What the Darkling seeks?"

Eldin turned back to face her, "The Darkling seeks that which he has always wanted, the Triforce. The clouds you see growing above you are signs that the Darkling's powers are returning and that he has acquired two of the three keys..."

"Keys?" she asked in confusion. "Keys to what?"

Eldin stepped closer, motioning her to be silent and cautious, "Keys to the Last Door... The way to the Final Realm... The Golden Land, that houses the Triforce..."

No sooner had he uttered those words, the spring around them dimmed, and Zelda's piece of the Triforce shown brilliantly through her glove.

"Only the three Chosen Heroes could enter this place, and only when all three of them were combined would the door to this Realm appear..."

Zelda's piece started to dim and the world around them grew brighter, but at the same time, Eldin began to vanish.

"Know this Princess... If you should ever be captured, Hyrule will fall... You must find a way to take back the other two keys, and with them, you can summon a power greater then that of the Darkling and end this struggle once and for all..."

As Eldin's body phased out of existence, Zelda nodded in thanks, "Thank you, Spirit of Light... If I may ask for guidance once more... Should I ever be captured, is there anything I can do to stop them?"

Eldin's spring suddenly became very quiet and her eyes widened as he spoke.

"The Keys of the Triforce are bound to the wielder's own bloodline and to their life force... If it is extinguished before the key is removed, then so does the key fade from existence as well..."

Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat as the spring's life returned.

"Go Princess, and be wary of the task ahead of you. A dark force now walks this world, and I fear for the future of Hyrule and her Light..."

The sound of flowing water suddenly reached her ears and Zelda stayed right where she stood for several long moments after Eldin left her.

She shook her head, trying to fathom and understand everything that she was just told and slowly, she made her way out of the cave.

_'Keys...'_ she thought, and she unknowingly touched her right hand. As she left the cave, she looked up to the sky, where black clouds continued to fan out from Hyrule Castle.

_'The sun should be up by now... but it seems Eldin was right, we are nearing the final struggle...'_

She turned back to look at the spring one last time, and before heading out of the village, she checked her gear, and made sure Link's shield was secured firmly on her shoulder.

"To the Castle..." she said quietly to herself. "That is were it ends..."

XXXXX

_A/N:_

_My sincerest 1000 and 1 apologies for disappearing again. This isn't as long as what I usually post, but I figured there was enough 'story telling' to either bore everyone, or have enough content to get things interesting again. Haha, Epic much?_

_Hopefully its the latter of the two. _

_And I shall now take this time and say THANK YOU to those who REVIEW! I'm sorry I haven't responded to all your comments, but please know that I'm very grateful for them!_

_Until next time friends, and let's hope that's sooner rather then later. _


	16. The Three Keys

**Chapter 16: The Three Keys**

Zelda moved quickly and quietly through the now shadowed world. Eldin's tale showed her the path in which she had to travel, but it did nothing to illuminate the world's current peril.

_'Look at this place..._' she thought to herself, as she traveled over wilting fields of once beautiful flowers and greenery. _'It's like the world is losing its life force...'_

She shook her head and continued along her path, keeping a careful watch in all directions. Fortunately, her efforts had not been in vain, for after a few short hours of fast travel and lying low, she neared the entrance to the southern field of Hyrule Castle.

_'Where it all began,'_ she thought ruefully before pausing in her movement and scanned the entrance into the castle grounds. Like the plains, the field that stretched to the stone walkway that lead to the southern gate was devoid of life. Her heart ached at the thought that her beloved garden may look just like everything else around her: brown and wilting.

_'How did it come to this?'_ she asked herself for what must have been well over the one-hundredth time. _'Eldin said that my ancestor did something in order to save everyone, and its been hinted at by those books we found in the Library...'_

Her feet crunched dried grass and wilted leaves as neared the gate.

_'But what about the Darkling?'_ she continued. _'What could possibly have happened that shamed the Goddesses? What did Ganon do?'_

A lightning bolt lit up the sky and thunder clapped over head, startling Zelda out of her thoughts and she quickened her pace. A growling wind blew through the open doors and she cautiously stepped inside as droplets of rain started to fall.

Zelda quickly surveyed her surroundings and found that Castle Town seemed deserted, or at least the sector she was in appeared to be. Not a person could be seen from her standpoint, and the lack of smells and sounds that normally assaulted her senses at this point was unnerving.

_'Where is everyone?'_ she thought and started making her way to the fountain in the center of town.

As she stepped away from the gate, the sky opened up and rain poured down. She frowned at the sudden change and moved, instead, towards Telma's bar.

_'Maybe I can find somewhere there and get out of this rain for the time being.'_

Just as Link had taught her, she moved silently across the walkway, keeping to the shadows as best she could. As she neared the main road that lead to the center of town, she flattened herself against the house alongside her and crept closer toward its edge.

She poked her head out just enough to catch a glimpse of the roadway.

_'Nothing,'_ she mused, _'by the Goddesses... What happened here?'_

Not a soul was on the street, and no bodies either. It was if they all just disappeared. Pushing the thoughts aside, she refocused on her task and sprang away from the wall and into the street, only to move a few paces before ducking back into the alley that lead to the bar.

The alley was no better then the main road: desolate, empty and it appeared as if no one had traveled it for a long time.

As she reached to open the door that led into the bar, a horrid smell greeted her like a smack to the face.

"Oh, that stench!" she groaned, "what in the name of..." and she gasped as the door swung open to reveal its contents.

Bodies lie everywhere.

Zelda had to suppress her gag reflex as the smell was now many times worse. She peered in, horrified that many if not most of the town's inhabitants were now somehow all thrown in a heap inside this one building.

Most of the bodies were well past the stage of rotting and she couldn't tell just how many there were inside. Some piles were stacked ten, twenty high, others were double, even triple that amount.

Tears escaped her eyes and she shook her head in remorse and sorrow before turning away, back to the route that brought her here.

For a moment she had lost herself, dwelling only in the grief and reality that she had failed her people. Failed them in every way she possibly could and that was as bad, if not only slightly worse then having failed Link.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ground, her tears mixing with the rain as it fell. A moment was all it took to realize that dried blood, black in appearance and slowly being washed away by the rain, made a path from the bar and the alley towards the castle gates.

The tears stopped and Zelda remembered her purpose.

"Later," she said calmly, "there will be time later."

Zelda drew out her sword and took Link's shield unto her arm. The blood left an easy trail to follow that ran through the center of town, past the town square and fountain that were now in ruin and made its way to the main entrance to the castle grounds.

She moved quickly, taking care to look and listen for any sign of movement that might give warning to danger. As she passed through the blackened gates that separated the castle from the town, Zelda remembered in an almost nostalgic way of how long it had really been since she set her eyes on her home.

The castle was, surprisingly untainted, as if she existed in a completely different realm from that which the town was in. Dark clouds might have covered the town and a better part of Hyrule but the sun shone brightly above Hyrule Castle. Zelda marveled at the sight, as the very storm that she had just passed through in town surrounded the castle, circling, almost as if it were waiting for some barrier to drop.

"Amazing, isn't it?" called a voice from across the still green grass.

Zelda growled to herself and brought sword and shield to the ready.

"Oh there's no need for that," chuckled Ganon who drew close. "I have other things in mind."

Zelda did not relent her stance, "And that would be?"

"To make you realize just how futile it is to resist me," he said. "To make you realize just what it was that you grew up around, so totally oblivious to. I might also consider answering the most obvious question which gives reason as to why the weather is so charming at the moment... If you put down your sword."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, _'This is not the same Ganon I have come to know,'_ she wondered briefly. _'What is going on here?'_

He carried himself differently, still stood defiantly as always with the same crazy gleam in his eyes but there was something different. Something she couldn't quite place. Reluctantly, she lowered her sword, but kept her shield in place.

"Good enough, I suppose. Now, what would you like to hear first?"

Zelda thought for but a moment, "Where are my people? There should be guards, townsfolk but there are none and no where to be found. What have you done?"

If that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, he didn't show it.

"Have you been near the old Tavern before you dropped by?"

Ganon watched realization dash across her face and smiled sickly as he noted the firm line that now made up her lips.

"Ah, I see that you have. Turns out, my dear Princess that prolonged age does destroy the soul. What you no doubt saw was the refuse of my attempts at... getting a little more control over my, shall we say, my more primitive nature."

Her face remained unchanged, "You used them in a mass ritual? And here I thought black magic of that caliber was beyond your skill."

Ganon laughed, "You jest Princess, but yes, it was a ritual. One that siphoned the life of your people in an effort for me to regain a little more of... myself."

_'So... Is this Ganon's true form? Is this the Darkling in front of me?'_

She frowned, "To what purpose do you make these horrid sacrifices? What do you hope to gain?"

A wicked grin spread across Ganon's face and Zelda knew at that moment without a doubt he was in fact the same Ganon she had come to know and hate. Now however, he was more refined and she hated it but she agreed with him: he seemed more himself.

Ganon showed her the back of his hand, "The keys are nearly reunited and once I open the door I will have exactly what I set out to achieve from the start."

Zelda brought up her sword once more, "What door?"

"This castle is protected by incredibly strong magics. It is why my storm is unable to pass through the barriers that hide from plain sight. I was able to erect the Twilight barrier only because I had access to magic that was just as old as what protects this castle."

Ganon smirked, "But do you know why? Do you know for what purpose the protection exists here at all?"

Zelda searched her memory and grew agitated when she realized she had no clue on what he was talking about.

"Your eyes always were a dead give away, Princess, at least to those who knew how to read them."

She stiffened.

"This castle hides a door. A door that has been sealed for many centuries and beyond this door lies a realm unlike this world or that of the Twilight."

"The Golden Land," she said calmly.

Ganon's smirk grew, "Precisely, and there lies in secret that which was hidden from me so many years ago."

Memories flashed across her eyes, images filled with golden rays and sounds of war and battle. She blinked, and shook her head slightly.

"So how's about it, Princess? Give me your key and together, I will show you what they unlock."

She went back into her stance, "Over my dead body."

Ganon pulled out his own sword, "Preferably not, Princess. I need you alive so that I may extract the key. You're more then welcome to die afterwards."

As Ganon fell into his stance, Zelda mentally nodded at his statement.

_'You are right, Ganon, but in this only. I have watched you fight and I remember just how formidable a foe you are. Risking defeat to you is not an option.'_

Zelda lowered her left arm and allowed Link's shield to slide off it.

"A wise decision, Princess," said Ganon pleased she had lowered her defense.

A tear escaped her right eye as she brought her sword up to her neck, "You lose, Ganon," and she closed her eyes and set her plan in motion.

His face contorted in confusion as she intended to end her life, but realization flickered into his mind and he moved quickly to stop her.

As Ganon's arm stretched out, magic crackled around his fingers, pooling together in an effort to stop Zelda's greatest sacrifice. Her sword crept closer and closer to the soft skin that lie below her chin and just as she began grazing flesh, her sword was stopped cold, but not by her own doing.

Her eyes snapped open in confusion and they found Ganon now standing several paces in front of her and with a murderous expression. His gaze was fixed over her shoulder and she followed it to a blackened hand that held her blade firmly in place and time seemed to slow.

She stared at the hand, what appeared to be black flesh seeming to shift between solid and gaseous, as if it was barely holding itself together in a corporal form. An acidic hiss started to emanate from where the hand griped the sword and in front of her eyes the blade began to disintegrate, offering up a black smoke as it did.

Instinct kicked in and she released the weapon, leaned back only a few inches so as to clear the sword and she ducked and threw herself away from what was behind her. As she gathered her bearings, now some paces away from where she once stood, time resumed its normal course and Ganon's voice rang out amongst the quiet.

"You! I cast you into the Void!"

Zelda's own eyes, widening the longer she stared, had finally met the specter that stood before them. He remained motionless to Ganon's outburst, but his reply was scathing, a voice that sounded everywhere but no where.

"**A fool whose emotions guide his ambition is doomed to failure. You were not worthy of my gifts then, and you are not worthy of them now, Ganondorf Dragmire."**

Ganon growled angrily and reached for his sword, taking a stance.

But Zelda's eyes remained transfixed at the... _thing_ before them.

A shade, a ghost, made of black stood defiantly in front of them. His gray and ash clothes seemed to bind him to this world as his body constantly fluttered and changed, like a whirlwind that was barely contained.

Only his eyes, blood red and menacing, stood out against his frame and as she locked with his gaze, a piercing pain tore through her right hand.

_'The Triforce reacts just from his appearance,'_ she realized in horror.

There was one thing though, that scared her to wits end. Take away his evil appearance, the horrible red eyes and maybe even the feeling of utter wrongness that surround him and he looked, seemed, even felt in the smallest of ways: like Link.

Ganon spoke and Zelda was torn from her sudden realization, "You should have died!" he cried. "I bound you to his bones, cast you into the Void and you both should have been destroyed! Tell me! How did you escape destruction?"

The creature remained motionless and its voice now devoid of emotion.

"**You, have earned less then an explanation to my rebirth."**

Ganon squeezed the handle of his sword, the leather of his gloves groaning as he did.

"**But you,"** the figure said while raising a finger to point at Zelda, **"you have long since earned the right to knowledge. I am Dark Link, Princess of Light, one of two of your betrayers."**

"What? How has _she_ earned anything!" and taken by his rage, Ganon charged at the figure.

Zelda's heart was beating a mile a minute and time slowed again as her enemy charged at this unknown adversary. Ganon swung horizontally, aiming for the neck and the moment his sword found its mark, he was thrown back and landed several feet from where she and the creature stood.

"**Before the end,"** said Dark Link, completely ignoring Ganon's attack, **"before Light rejoiced at my supposed demise, before this world was split in three and the Triforce also... You, Ganon, betrayed your allegiance."**

Ganon struggled to get up, the wind clearly knocked out of him.

"**The Guardian of Power, you once were, but the binding of the Triforce to your soul let you briefly see into the consciousness of that mighty artifact. You saw its intent to unite Courage and Wisdom and you saw who the Bearer of Courage would be."**

He was up now, readying his sword again, but his stance was different: subdued, defeated even.

"**In your rage, you blindly decided to erase that reality and in time you secretly planned the demise of the Chosen, believing that his death would mean the truth that you saw would not come to pass. The means came to you when the one you swore to protect sent you and the Chosen on the Holiest of tasks, and yet also the most deadly." **he paused, and turned to look at Zelda.

"**They were to separate the Realms, using magics never before wielded by Hylian hands. This is what they were charged with by your ancestor, the First Princess of Destiny, who they swore to protect."**

He paused, seemingly gauging their reaction, **"In those final moments, when the Realms dispersed and the rips in the planes started closing, you called to me and we battled with the Chosen."**

"This world belongs to me!" bellowed Ganon.

He charged again, but this time a flash of red erupted from the figure's eyes and Ganon froze in time. The dark version of Link started walking casually towards him.

"**We defeated him, although not without consequence. I was weakened and in my moment of lapse, another reality made itself known to you." **

A snarl, the first real emotion that came from Dark Link sent shivers up Zelda's spine and it wasn't even directed at her.

"**With the task of splitting the Realms complete, the holes to the Void that were created began to close and you seized the moment: your betrayal went full circle, and you turned on me."**

Dark Link slowly walked around Ganon's still form, seeming uninterested and yet emitting an aura of complete loathing and hatred.

"**You bound me to his broken body, and cast us both into a rip that had not yet fully sealed. You returned from the world between worlds and lied to your Princess of Light, condemning her to a life of misery. Her pain, however, would not stop her in her duty and she finished what was started and completed the task by separating the Triforce."**

"You betrayed everyone in hopes of claiming this world as your own..." Zelda whispered, amazed at Ganon's bravado. She turned to him, anger in her eyes, "You really are a wretched fool."

"**Perhaps more so then even the cursed body I was bound to," **growled Dark Link. **"Ganon's magic was strong, I could not break the bonds and as we passed into the Void, I thought all was lost. Bound to flesh, I would have been destroyed, even though I was born from the very Darkness we had been cast into."**

Dark Link paused and his eyes glowed angrily, **"But then... Then the Triforce of Courage made it's move, and bound **_**itself**_** to the soul of the Guardian. In the process, I was cast into the depths of that man's spirit, eternally bound by the Triforce's power; I could not escape."**

Ganon was freed, and as he stumbled back, he fell before the feet of Zelda. Her eyes bore daggers into his when they met, "You made her think she killed him!" she hissed, remembering the words from her ancestor's journal.

"_I've sent my most trusted and loyal friend to the battlefield, all because of a dream I had the other night... A stupid dream that got him killed..."_

Anger that was not her own, bloomed quickly within her and she picked up a sword that had been lying on the ground near her feet, next to the fallen body of a Knight of Hyrule.

"You destroyed thousands of lives with your burning treks through time!" she yelled, slashing at Ganon, their swords clanging as he managed a block.

Her voice became sharper, and an overtone settled within it. At the same time, her piece of the Triforce started to glow, as did the pieces in Ganon's hand. All the while, Dark Link merely watched as the two Keepers danced around each others' swords.

"I should have known then!" she bellowed, "I should have seen the deceit in your lies!"

Memories flashed quickly in front of her eyes, despite the battle before her. Feelings of loneliness, anger, rage, hurt and sadness tore through her body, stoking the burning fire in her eyes.

Zelda started moving faster, her piece of the Triforce now humming magic throughout her being. She slashed at Ganon's sides, cut across his right arm, and even stabbed him to the left of his stomach. Blood flood freely from his wounds and Zelda was shaken from her war driven rage and stumbled back, barely keeping hold of her sword. She breathed in deep ragged breaths, her eyes hazy and dilated, and Ganon could tell that the pieces had finally clicked together.

"I never did understand why," Ganon said simply. "I never could fathom why the Goddesses would allow me to keep my memories, but you and your wretched Guardian could not have the same delight. I saw that as a sign: divine proof that neither of your were fit for your duty."

Her eyes quickly cleared and just as she was about to retort, a black corrupt version of the Master Sword pierced through Ganon's chest: in the same place where the Ancient Sages tried to cut him down before.

Zelda jumped back as Dark Link twisted the sword in its place, eliciting a cry of pain from Ganon.

"Curse you," he growled and fell to his knees.

Dark Link grabbed Ganon's right shoulder, uttered a string of dialect that Zelda did not know and she watched in amazement as the two pieces in Ganon's hand rose up and out of him.

"No!" shouted Zelda as Dark Link went to grab them but before he could, they were both pushed back by a strong force.

The Triforce pieces pulsed, emitting a wave of power and light, and Dark Link cried out in agony before vanishing into the air. The Master Sword had been yanked out before its corrupt wielder vanished, and it was now back to its original form, lying several steps away from them.

It took a Zelda a moment to get her bearings as the high pitched buzzing slowly faded from her hearing. She looked around, somewhat dazed and saw the Master Sword. A breath of relief was quickly followed by a sharp intake of worry.

_'So it was Link.'_

Ganon coughed and she turned her focus to him, but what she found startled her. Gone was the tall, dark and evil man, replaced instead with a withering old figure. His rustic hair that had been curled into tight braids was now a lighter shade of gray and it hung down past his shoulders.

The image of an old frail man taking his last breath of life was what she saw, but her mind would simply not believe it.

"You..." he rasped, "you will die just as I am."

Zelda frowned deeply before standing and began walking towards the Master Sword, "We all die in time," she replied. "Nothing can stop that."

He laughed but it sounded more like gasps for air then laughing, "The Triforce can."

She stopped, her back still to him but he continued, "The Triforce always could. Its what kept our spirits bound to this world. Our bodies did die, but we always came back because our souls were bound to the artifact, not our bodies."

She turned to look at him, "You sound more of a scholar then a warrior."

"Knowledge, my Princess, " he sneered, "is more powerful then any sword."

A heavy weight settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Know this," he gurgled, his blood now choking him, "You separated the Triforce and that wish created this world. Every choice, every _wish_ has a consequence."

She looked at him now.

"You will die," he said simply with a smile on his face. "You will die alone."

He sputtered and with one final gasp, exhaled for the last time.

Zelda's eyes lingered on the now lifeless body for a few more seconds before sadly pulling them away and focusing on the Master Sword.

"So much pain and all because of one selfish man."

She leaned down and picked up the sword. As she she studied the mythical blade, to her great surprise, her right hand began glowing a brilliant gold.

The light was blinding and she was forced to look away but it dimmed just as quickly as it came. Blinking several times, Zelda was shocked when she could finally see.

Three golden triangles pulsed on her right hand and in tune with those pulses was an equally gold glowing blade of the Master Sword.

"Amazing," she marveled, "it channeled the Triforce."

A cold breeze blew softly to her side, that of a foul wind, one that made her look in the direction of its source immediately. Standing there, in the same form and fashion as he did before, was Dark Link.

"**You truly are the Princess of Light. No one but the Key Bearers can summon that blade's true form and only when all three keys are together can it be unlocked."**

Zelda readied herself, "Unlock the blade? Or are you referring to unlocking the door that leads to the Forgotten Realm?"

Dark Link turned his head ever so slightly and his eyes grew brighter, **"You know much, Princess of Light. As should be expected, however what you don't know is what Ganon was referring to."**

Dark Link pointed to the castle, **"Hyrule Castle is important for numerous reasons, but above all it is because the castle itself is the door. It is the image and the bastion of the door to the Gold Realm."**

As he spoke he held out his hand and a blackened blade materialized into it. He swung back and forth multiple times and as he did, around them, great tearing sounds reverberated against the castle walls.

Zelda watched in horror as with each swing of his blade, a rift appeared and in the rifts was darkness, seemingly tangible darkness that could not pass into the Realm of Hyrule just yet, but it certainly tried.

"**Opposite of the Golden Ream is that,"**said Dark Link, **"the Void. Desolate and dark, it seeks to overrun this world and the Twilight but it cannot. So long as the Triforce still exists, the darkness will never overrun the light."**

Zelda's mouth opened slightly in shock, "You mean to destroy the Triforce? Is that even possible?"

Dark Link grinned as he readied to charge, **"A wish is still a wish and the Triforce is made to honor that wish, no matter the consequence."**

"But that world is supposedly made of pure light, you couldn't possibly exist in such a place."

The abomination paused but only for a moment, "**That may be so, however there is another way."**

He charged and Zelda stood at the ready, waiting for his blade. Just as metal was to meet metal, he vanished, disappearing into grains of sand that quickly melted into the air.

Her eyes widened and she looked frantically around her, almost missing the formation of a black blade that swung hard and low.

She parried only to watch in frustration as the blade vanished again.

"**You can't fight your shadow."**

She whirled around, barely blocking another blow.

"If you aim to kill me, why this dance?" she called out, evading and stopping another strike.

"**The rifts you see around you lead to the Void. Once you enter, you are most certainly destroyed."**

Dark Link reappeared, startling her from behind. Zelda managed a block, but it cost her a cut to her left arm. He pressed his advantage and forced her to retreat, and unknowingly towards one of the larger rifts.

"**The keys you bear are more important then you know. Just as the door is sacred, so are those keys but they are tied directly to the Triforce itself. Should the keys suffer destruction, so will the entity that bore them."**

He attacked again, this time however Zelda managed to hold her ground. She struck low, grazing his black skin which started to ooze blood. Red blood.

Zelda momentarily lost focus due to the discovery, and she took another hit, this time to her lower leg. She stumbled back, nearly falling but managed to catch herself before she did.

"You're still made of flesh," she marveled and realized what Ganon had truly done. "You're still Link."

Dark Link stopped his attack, curious to her statement, **"Yes, we are one and the same. I am bound to him and he to me."**

"No," Zelda quickly replied, "you are wrong." She stood and readied herself again. By now, she also realized the proximity of one of the rifts.

"You are nothing like him. You are his prisoner, not his keeper."

Dark Link chuckled, a truly hideous sound, **"You are deluded, Princess. The same if not more so then my pathetic excuse of a servant, Ganon. We are the same."**

Zelda eyed him for a moment. The body was the same, once it kept a corporal form but the feeling, the voice and the eyes were not.

"You are shade, bound to human form and that is all you will ever be! Link!" she cried out, "I know you're in there! Fight it, Link! I know you can!"

Dark Link growled, **"Enough of this,"** and he moved faster then Zelda could expect and his attack forced her to parry and drop the Master Sword which reverted back to its normal form.

Zelda stood straight, her back merely a step away from a world that no one truly knew. She eyed the portal over her shoulder and came up with a plan.

_'If I can get Link to surface, his piece can be reinserted, I know it can. That will force this monstrosity back into a locked cage forever.'_

"Link!" she called again, determined now more then ever. "I KNOW you're there! Come back! Come back to me Link!"

"**You are fool to think he can hear you now."**

Dark Link's blade raised up and Zelda repressed the urge to step back, which would send her into oblivion.

"Link!" she cried again and Dark Link's blade followed through.

Zelda squinted her eyes, realizing that Link, her Link, the person she knew was no longer alive and she waited for the inevitable slice that would not only end her life, but send her to a world that meant complete annihilation. Whatever plans the Goddesses had set in motion for her would be destroyed and she would be completely, totally, undone. Along with everything else.

But the pain and the sword never came.

Instead it hovered just inches above her shoulder, shaking like a leaf.

To her utter relief, the black face that once was Dark Link had partly given way and now half was the evil specter known as The Darkling, and the other was of the Link she remembered.

"Link!" she cried, nearly throwing herself into his embrace but his pained cry stopped her cold.

"Get away!" he said, his voice a mix of what she remembered and what he had become.

Not wanting to hinder his chances, she did as commanded. In the process however, Link forced his corrupted body towards the Void as she stepped away. Their roles had reversed.

"Quickly!" Link said, "grab the Master Sword!"

She nodded to him, and turned away dashing for the sword. Once she picked it up, it once again changed to its golden form. As she turned around, she found him right where she had been moments before, his back to the Void and just a slight movement in that direction would send him there.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice elevated. "We can fix this. I can fix this. I've remembered some of the old magics from long ago, I can force him back into his cage, where he belongs!"

The black skin began to cover Link's face completely once more and he struggled to keep the change at bay.

"Zelda, listen to me. When I'm gone, use the sword and seal the rifts. I've been watching everything that he's been doing so I know what's going on. "

"**Give me what is rightfully _mine_!" **

Zelda watched in horror as both eyes blazed red and for a moment it looked like she lost him.

"No!" growled Link, his left eye shifting back to the color of blue. "Zelda you must do this! For Hyrule! We must end this!"

Time slowed and a memory replayed in her head as Link's struggle with the Darkling continued.

"_My knight, go forward and this task: separate our Realms for the good of our people, for the good and future of our Hyrule."_

An older version of Link materialized in her mind's eye. He was wearing an ancient uniform of the Knights of Hyrule.

"_By you will, mi'lady it shall be done."_

He took her hand and kissed it softly and she felt her eyes close, a yearning for those lips to meet hers.

"_Go, and may the Goddesses forever light your path."_

She watched Link slowly fade back into the present.

"_Be safe my Knight, my Love. I will always await your return."_

Awareness grabbed her as Link's face was almost completely overtaken.

"Link! There will be no coming back! Please fight this, I know you can!"

Link smiled, his one blue eye radiating to her what he felt so strongly before it was encased in red and his will lost to the Darkling but not before he had managed to force his leg back towards the portal.

"**This world will fall to the Darkness that spawned it and there is nothing you or your _Hero_ can do to stop it!"**

The creature started laughing, while Zelda had begun crying. The reason became apparent to the Darkling as soon as he felt a tug, something he had felt before and knew instinctively what it was.

Link's last conscious moment was spent willing his leg to move just enough to graze the rift and that was exactly what he did.

In a furious shout and with eyes blazing like dying suns, the Darkling screamed his rage into the world but to no avail as Link's body was swallowed by the rift.

Zelda forced back a sob as she watched Link disappear yet again, but this time forever and she let the tears fall silently. Wordlessly, she slashed the Master Sword, it's path through the air leaving a buzz of power and the rift began to close.

She turned and in a spin that was reminiscent of Link's own attack, she slashed at the rifts that had been created and they all began to sow themselves shut once more.

Some of the sword's power that was released purposely diverted from its target and streaked towards the door that led into the castle. When it hit, the door slowly turned to gold and then vanished altogether but in doing so, it looked as if it had opened to a room that knew nothing but light.

Zelda squinted slightly, unprepared for the intensity that met her eyes. Longingly, she looked back at the rift that Link had disappeared through and as it closed forever, she pushed herself forward and walked towards the golden door.

As she stood before this portal of light, she glanced back once more.

"For you, Link. Please wait for me."

She took one step into the light, and vanished from Hyrule.

_AN:_

_Good. Lord. _

_Over a year has come and gone since I last posted for this story. A sin if there ever was one for a fan-fiction writer. A large portion of the trouble was one helluva writer's block coupled with college and the 'final year.' Time just sort of pulled the rug from under my feet and I've been busy trying to get my bearings. Let's hope I keep them a little longer this time._

_I apologize to those who have waited and waited and waited. I hope this latest installment was worth it. Rest assured, as you can probably guess, this story is nearing its end. There's at least one more chapter on the horizon, maybe two, but one for sure. No more endless waiting for additional chapters! At the very least, that has to be consolation prize eh?_

_I did my best in trying not to rush things too terribly much. I think the second half of this chapter flows much better the first but meh. You can be the judge of that. I also tried incorporating a few trinkets and things from some of the Zelda games. Let's see if you can spot them :D_

_At any rate, I hope this meets your expectations. As always, thank you to those who take the time to let me know what you think. It is appreciated more then you can realize. _

_Please review if you feel its worth your time._

_Cr_


	17. Wish

**I do not own Zelda.**

**Final Chapter: Wish**

_Light_

The world was _made_ of Light.

As the blindness left her eyes, Zelda gazed on a place unlike any other. Mountains _floated _off in the distance, their edges highlighted in a luminous white. Between her and the floating cliffs was empty space and on the horizon, clouds were shining like miniature suns, tinged with the reds and oranges of twilight.

But the sky; it shined of gold, not blue, and at last her mind caught up and she realized where this was.

"The Golden Realm," she whispered in awe, "the bond between worlds..." Zelda looked around, amazed to find herself on a grand staircase, cut into the side of an ancient structure. What land or architecture she could see, they bore no traces of time or decay.

Everything radiated peace and was a harmony of perfection.

Her tear streaked face glanced from left to right, her mind recalling the task she came here to do. Descending the stairs from the doorway, her eyes wandered, gazing at the thousands of miles one could see in either direction. Her feet moved of their own accord, her mind torn between the wonders in front of her and the reality from where she came.

Half in a dream, Zelda didn't realize how far she walked until a Golden Light took precedence amongst the other colors in front of her. She was rounding a bend, passing a large statue of marble, when the source of this Light came into her view.

It was far away, whatever it was, as it appeared to be nothing more than an intense star; a tiny dot in the vast space. She continued towards the edge of the land mass she found herself on and just as she passed a final set of ancient columns, a small square stone lit up before her feet. It pulsed and sparked a blue light and without a moment's hesitation, she stepped onto it.

Zelda blinked, the act seeming to erase the place she was in and instead painted another.

Not far in front lay a massive pyramid.

She recognized it from her history texts that she used to study. These structures were old, ancient relics from a time long since past. They were used to hold and display objects of the highest significance and Zelda knew exactly what this one held at its peak.

Shaking herself from the surprise of the sudden change in scenery, she moved towards the pyramid and began to climb its staircase. Time had no meaning here and it seemed that she had climbed for a lifetime before finally reaching the top and at this point she couldn't help but gasp. The peak of this structure was huge, the size of it almost as large as the grounds of the castle and in the center, whose light out-shined even that of the golden sky, hovered the Triforce.

'_It's split in three,'_ she thought in a daze and found herself becoming sad, wanting in some strange way, to see the artifact united again.

Something happened then, something, _extraordinary_.

The world sensed her awe and in turn focused more of its energies into the sight before her, drawing on the very depths of the most brilliant colors. Each step she took drew more focus to the Triforce, her eyes and mind only subconsciously registering that the far horizon was dimming. If she could have seen from a distance, Zelda would have been shocked further for the Triforce was drawing in the colors of its home.

"_Child of Hyrule, do not fear... Come to us..."_

A shiver ran up her spine as the voice whispered in her ears.

"_You have come so far, sacrificed so much... Tell us... What brings you to this place?"_

Her heart was beating at an incredible rate and all words would not come to her lips or form in her mind. The Triforce floated slightly overhead, the three pieces separate and spinning slowly in unison.

"_Speak young one, you have no need to fear..."_

Through her tears, of which Zelda had not realized she'd been crying, her mind snapped to attention.

"You are the symbol that everyone believes in; the hope that drives all races in our world. Without you, Hyrule and Twilight, they would cease to be. You that was broken, must be remade."

The three triangles pulsed once, before closing the gap that separated them.

"_You so desire our union? Nothing else presses your heart?"_

Flashes of Link and his smiling face swam across her vision before fading. "I..." They happened again, this time she could see the light in his eyes as he congratulated her on the training they did together in what felt like year ago.

"Please..."

Zelda flattened her lips and fought hard to keep the tears at bay. She would cry for him later, mourn for her loss then. Not now, not before her makers. She would _not_ be weak.

"I desire your union in the hope that it may bring everlasting peace."

Even as she the words, her eyes betrayed her, spilling tears as the golden objects pulsed once more.

"_As you wish..."_

The world glowed brighter then, and a wind picked up and blew around Zelda as the pieces formed spheres of light, too bright to look at.

The union of Courage, Wisdom and Power marked the end of nearly all threats and Zelda was both happy and pained to know such a legendary thing was happening right before her. In one last show of brilliance, the triangles emitted a final burst of energy which took the form of a ring and radiated out into the Golden Realm.

As the light dimmed, she could see that three had finally become one.

She bowed gracefully before turning to go back to the place she had come from. Her heart ached to utter the one wish she so wanted, but refrained, Ganon's words still haunting her. Heavy feet carried her to the tile and it took her back to the island which kept the door. As she came to the base of the stairs, heavier tears and finally sobs started to shake her body, but Zelda grew more determined, gritting her teeth and pushing herself forward. The door, open and shining in brilliance came into view once more.

She was nearly there.

'_Every choice, every wish has a consequence...'_

Ganon's final words burned angrily in her mind and she came to a stop, mere steps from the entrance. From the moment she had stepped through the portal to her place in time now, her mind and heart were plagued by the opportunity, the possibly that Link could be saved and brought back from the Void, but the Light Spirits had spoken.

Not even the Goddesses would venture to that place and Link was taken, body and soul into the blackness. He fought his entire life for peace and if a wish would destroy that, if the remaking of the Triforce would be undone by Link's revival either now or in the future; Zelda knew exactly what he would do. With a heavy heart, she took another step forward but was stopped. A warm presence appeared from behind and the glow of the portal dimmed considerably. All light seemed to drain into this presence from behind and a silent gasp escaped her.

Slowly, she turned around and there, but an arm's reach away floated the Triforce, although smaller now as to not overshadow her form. Despite this, the sheer potency of the object had not lessened.

"_What ails you?"_

The voice was calm, a collection of powerful beings, radiating comfort and worry. Did it want to help her? Could Link really be... and then she shook the thoughts from her head and beat back her desires.

"_What ails you, Zelda Hanerkand?"_

She watched in her mind's eye as Link died, not realizing her body had gone completely still with tears streaming down her face. Being called by her ancestor's name did nothing to shake Zelda from despair. Her heart was cleaved in two, one part for Link, the other for her people and she knew she couldn't bring him back but she also couldn't go back without him.

The Triforce sensed a great pain hidden within the girl's body. By the powers that the Goddesses had invested in it, the object gently combed through the memories of all living things, seeking out the cause to this soul's immense pain.

"_You weep for him..."_

This brought Zelda out of her daze and she could only nod, not trusting her voice. So much had been lost, all for the sake of others but him, but for them.

"_Not all sacrifices are in vain..."_

She froze, daring to hope as all light around her began to fade.

"_Not all dreams are merely dreams... Nor all wishes an evil..."_

The Triforce had grown smaller, merely the size of Link's shield and it hovered right before her. By just by lifting her arms, she could grasp the mightiest of all things.

The Golden Realm, once full of light was now dark and all that remained was that of Princess Zelda and the Triforce, a beacon in the night. She felt drawn to it and leaned in where she heard the whispering of words that only she could hear.

"_If thou hast a strong desire or love... Wish for it..."_

The air caught in her lungs and she could no longer stop herself. With shaking hands, Zelda grasped the Triforce. An immense power flowed through her veins and the three pieces in her hand lit up in brilliance. Although she herself had never experienced such a thing, it somehow felt familiar, like she had done this before.

"Link... I wish for Link..."

The Triforce had been given its command and the Realm knew it.

At the mere utterance of his name, the object glowed brighter than before and Zelda was forced to let go, shielding her eyes from the light. It resonated with a low, building hum as lighting streaked across the sky in the distance, followed by three glowing orbs. They flew towards the princess with unmatched speed and once they were close, the Triforce split, separating once again, but this time, each piece flew towards the approaching orbs. As everything drew near, Zelda did not believe her eyes.

Clad in golden garments, holding their individual piece, the Goddesses flew towards the waiting princess, determined to fulfill their chosen one's wish. In a blink of an eye, Din, Nayru and Farore had formed a massive triangle in the sky as they hovered above an awe struck Zelda.

"Do not be troubled by burdens of a false truth," spoke Nayru, wisest of the three. "The words uttered by Ganondorf Dragmire are mere lies in hopes of destroying your complete victory over the darkness."

"Rejoice, Zelda Hanerkand," spoke Farore, "Hyrule's existence has been solidified due to your efforts, and also that of Link's."

Zelda looked at them with an odd expression, finally registering the words spoken to her.

"Why?" she called out, finding her courage. "Why do you call me by my ancestor's name?"

Din smiled, "The races of all those existing on the plane known as Hyrule have had many names for the past Princesses of Destiny... However, my kin and I know those four leaders of different times by only one name, belonging to one being... Zelda Hanerkand..."

Realization hit her and it hit her hard, "Im...Impossible..."

The three Goddess all laughed together and their voices were like the ringing of bells.

"Nothing is impossible for the will of the Goddesses." smiled Nayru. "You have been our chosen one since the dawn of this world. We will not have any other."

"You mean... I've been... the Princess of Destiny before...? But... why don't I...?"

"Remember?" finished Farore. "We did not want you to be treated as a deity when in truth all you ever wanted was peace and good fortune for those who lived. So we kept the memories of your past experiences and molded them into what you already know."

"Wisdom beyond your years and skills of unmatched caliber." said Din. "You and Link have forever been fighting for Hyrule's safety. You did so when we first chose you, many millennia ago and you still do to this very day and shall continue to do, for there has only been and forever will be two chosen heroes of the Goddesses."

"Link...? You mean, he was like me...? The past Hero's of Time?"

For the first time, the light of the three deities dimmed and Farore appeared in front of Zelda. The young princess was humbled by the Goddesses presence and a biting pain clenched at her when she saw a silver tear fall from Farore's eye.

"I never dreamed that so much hate would spawn from the darkness. It pains me to tell you, but you above all need to know, even though none of this will remain with you. I only pray the feeling of comfort will never leave your side."

Din and Nayru appeared behind their sister, they too looking downcast and ashamed.

"Link has been our chosen protector of you. His will to keep you safe in the past has not dimmed, rather it's strength has only grown. At first, we never envisioned there to be the Hero of Time, but when the Triforce chose him, our eyes were opened. It was however, too late, and the scourge of the Darkling was allowed to endure."

"Our folly sealed your fates," continued Din. "Hyrule as it is today is not what we forged it to be, but even we cannot escape our shortcomings. Your first life, what marked the beginning of the Princess of Destiny forced you to come to this very place and split the Triforce."

"Link died in his efforts to buy you time. His selfless act changed everything and it was then he was marked as the Hero of Time. It allowed you to cut the Triforce and to seal the gates, effectively destroying the hold the Darkling had over our people."

"However our folly was greater than we could have ever imagined," continued Nayru. "Peace was gained, but at the cost of creating a cycle of hatred; one that began the same way the one before it had ended. In war and then peace."

The combined light of the Goddesses exploded outward and warmth flooded Zelda's senses, "But now, now the Darkness has been sealed away. Hyrule may once again know the light of the Golden Age."

The three Goddesses lifted into the air and hovered just above her, holding their respective piece.

"Go now, Princess. Take with you the peace and joy you have so rightly earned and spread it to every corner of the world!"

Zelda bowed low, more excited then she had ever been. The light from her makers was too bright now, thus she didn't risk a glance back at them and instead turned and walked through the gateway.

Din looked to Nayru as the three held up their pieces above them, "Will you hold everything in safe keeping?"

Her sister shook her head, "No. They deserve to remember more than before; it will aid in the land's reconstruction and for the future of all races. Our meeting will fade, but the emotions, the belief that she has known us and spoken with us will remain. It will be our gift to her, for everything they have endured."

Farore smiled at them, "Come sisters, we have work to do. A Hero is deserving of a glorious return and I for one desire him to have it."

The two others nodded and then the entirety of the Golden Realm was flooded with light.

**XX**

Many of those who had been driven from Castle Town all returned, watching and waiting for who or what may come out of the door made of light. News spread across the country side and species from all over hastened to see this ancient, unknown portal. Days turned into weeks but the door never closed and the inhabitants never left, instead the people from various nations once again knew honor and cooperation as the ruins left in the wake of the Darkling's battle with Zelda were mended.

The town was rebuilt and celebrations occurred every night, even though no one was sure quite what they were celebrating.

But they could feel it, feel it in their bones, feel it in the earth and sky and in the darkest reaches of their souls.

Something had changed and it was a good change indeed.

On the twenty third day, the portal flashed a brilliant light and it drew a crowd of spectators once more. They all waited in abated breath and gasped as one when Zelda walked calmly out of the door made of light. She blinked, surprised at first and could only smile when the throngs before her started to cheer.

Zelda could see a light in their eyes that wasn't there before, a light that had been veiled by the darkness but was now removed. Truly, the cycle had been broken, the war was over.

_'For now,' _she thought but not in vain or worry. She knew, deep down that Darkness would one day creep back into the world and she would pray that the Darkling never escaped again but should it happen, she and Link would be ready.

Zelda reached for the Master Sword and pulled it out, holding it above her head and shouting to her people as they all raised their hands and shouted back.

"All Hail the Princess Zelda!" they chorused and she lowered the sword before turning back to the portal.

Just as she readied the blade to swipe it and close the door, it was wrenched from her grip, spinning widely until it was caught by a figure emerging from the passage she just came from.

The crowds did not gasp or seem all that surprised as Link stepped out of the Light and he too held the sword high. His actions however caused the door of light to fade but that didn't nothing to stop the crowd's cheer.

Zelda walked calmly up to him although her true feelings were betrayed by her eyes and smile.

"You're back," she said quietly, stepping into his waiting embrace which only egged the crowds on more.

Link didn't care though, he had long since tuned everyone else out, "Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry it took so long, Zelda."

"I never told you, my Knight, but I waited for you, always."

Link chuckled, knowing the words were coming from a different Age and instead of replying, he titled her head and gave the crowds one more reason to scream and cheer.

**XX**

_A/N:_

_For too long has this gone unfinished and I apologize if the ending seems rushed. I have lost too much interest to continue onward (not that there was much more to go anyway) but I wanted it finished as you, the reader, deserved it. _

_So with that, thank you! To everyone! Those who have stuck with me all this time and those who are more recent then others. Hopefully this ending meets your taste and until next time my friends!_

_May the Light of the Triforce always be you guide_


End file.
